


Курсантки

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/F, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Homosexuality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: AU, где Джим и Спок — женщины; вселенная больше напоминает ребутную, но внешне я героинь представляю, как женские версии Нимоя и Шатнера))Это рассказ о встрече, о постепенном становлении отношений, множестве приключений и о любви))





	Курсантки

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо моей любимой художнице **оку** за изумительные иллюстрации:)  
>  А также спасибо ей и Чайной Чашке за согласие стать первыми читательницами сего опуса))

 

**Часть первая. Начало**

1.

За пышным, но колючим кустом остролиста Джим торчала уже около часа. Каких-то особенных неудобств и страданий она не испытывала: земля, на которой Джим сидела, была тёплой, тень от куста хранила её от палящих лучей, пространства было достаточно, чтобы менять позу. Но было ужасно скучно. Можно было, конечно, достать падд и закончить обзор по астрофизике, просклонять по всем двадцати четырём падежам орионские женские глаголы или рассчитать оптимальный маршрут типового звездолёта Б-222 с Беты Тристана до Гаммы Изольды, но тогда бы от сидения в засаде не было бы никакого толка.

Наконец, терпение вознаградилось. Робот-уборщик, закончив полировать широкое мраморное крыльцо, настелил уже почищенный алый ковёр, зафиксировал его сияющими, как золото, поперечными рейками и, даже не полюбовавшись на свою работу, зашагал прямиком к кусту. Наверное, бедняга хотел подстричь отросшие ветки или разровнять укрывающую корни мульчу. Этого уже никто не узнает. Дёрганой походкой, высоко задирая колени, он приблизился к остролисту, ступил в его мрачную сень и одновременно вышел из зоны наблюдения камер.

Это было со стороны робота крайне неосторожно. Точным попаданием отвёртки в щель между головой  и туловищем Джим вырубила его, открутила щиток на спине, вынула электронный блок и принялась в нём со знанием дела ковыряться. Вскоре через локальную сеть ей удалось войти в компьютер, управляющий зданием. Ничего плохого Джим не замышляла, в планы её не входило ничего супер-криминального, всего-то найти крышу над головой. Ну, не виновата же она, что Академия по результатам экзаменов приняла её бесплатно, а  комнату в общежитии бесплатно не предоставила?

Вернув робота к жизни, Джим подхватила с земли рюкзак и уверенно зашагала к красной ковровой дорожке. Камеры отныне признавали её за свою.

Из всех зданий в Сан-Франциско Джим выбрала это неслучайно. Во-первых, оно находилось близко к Академии. Во-вторых, оно классно выглядело. В-третьих, и самое главное, оно было построено так давно, что в нём была предусмотрена комната для консьержа, ныне пустующая. А природа, как известно, не терпит пустоты.

Робот-уборщик, наречённый ею Рэнд, за то, что на его щитке был выдавлен личный номер РНД-1245, успел уже смотаться в подсобку и вернуться. Джим с торжествующей улыбкой приняла из его пластмассовых рук древний металлический ключ от нового обиталища, вставила в замок, без усилия повернула (трудяга Рэнд всё держал в идеальном порядке), и её взору открылась маленькая, но вполне пригодная комнатка с диваном, пустыми конторскими полочками, столом и стулом. Вдобавок, при комнатке имелся ещё  и туалет, так как работавший здесь когда-то консьерж не был, очевидно, роботом. Душа, увы, не было, но душ был в Академии при спортивном зале, так что Джим Кирк с полным основанием сочла, что устроилась отлично.

Сняв со стены доску-органайзер, она наглухо закрыла ею окно, соединяющее привратницкую и просторный холл, устроилась за столом, достала из рюкзака падд и принялась склонять орионские женские глаголы.

 

2.

В дверь постучали второй раз. И третий. Раз за разом повторялся один и тот же узор, словно стучавший аккуратно следовал некоему образцу. Чёртов адреналин мешал думать. Открывать или не открывать? Четвёртый подряд стук убедил Джим в том, что притворяться ветошью бесполезно. Она поднялась из-за стола и шагнула к двери. Тем более, что от стола до двери и был-то всего лишь шаг.

Этой задержки хватило, чтобы стук прозвучал в пятый раз. Джим резко распахнула дверь и оказалась лицом к лицу (точнее, глазами к подбородку, так как посетительница была выше) с высокой, очень прямой и стройной девушкой с контрастно белой кожей и чёрными волосами. У девушки были решительный нос, тонкие изящно очерченные губы, короткая стрижка, ровная блестящая чёлка и умный пытливый взгляд. А ещё у неё были острые, нацеленные к вискам брови и не менее острые вулканские уши.

―Здравствуйте? ― облик незнакомки вызывал любопытство, а не тревогу, к тому же, интуиция подсказывала Джим, что на сей раз она выйдет сухой из воды.

―Здравствуйте. Я прошу прощения за беспокойство… ― серьёзным голосом начала девушка.

Наверху загудел лифт. Моментально среагировав, Джим схватила незнакомку за руку и втащила в комнату.

― Заходите, пожалуйста. Чего в дверях разговаривать, ― со старательным радушием проговорила она, запирая за спиной девушки дверь.

Но, судя по реакции незнакомки, некоторая неловкость осталась. Вулканка разглядывала пострадавшую от Джим ладонь, словно это было неизвестное науке животное, от которого неясно чего можно ожидать. Из той области мозга, где у Джим хранились скудные сведения по ксенобиологии, постучали, и она с искренним раскаянием принялась извиняться. Однако вулканка её прервала.

― Вы не возражаете, если я вернусь сюда спустя восемь минут? Я гарантирую, что никому не расскажу  о вашем незаконном проникновении в здание.

Джим ошарашено кивнула, и незнакомка исчезла за дверью.

Спустя восемь минут в дверь постучали. Узнав последовательность, Джим невольно захихикала, но осеклась, глядя, как вулканка выгружает на стол из пакетов тарелки и яства.

― О боже! ― с чувством выпалила Джим. ― Вы святая! Я же умираю с голоду!

― Я не предполагала, что вы возьмёте меня за руку, и не успела поставить блок.

― Блок? ― тупо переспросила Джим, одной рукой наливая в стаканчик апельсиновый сок, другой хватая пирожок и попутно  устремляясь мыслями к занятиям в кружке всегалактической борьбы, куда она записалась неделю назад.

― Я принадлежу к расе контактных телепатов… ― начала объяснять девушка.

Джим, прожевав, кивнула.

― Да-да, вы теперь в курсе всех моих секретов. Что ж, я сама виновата… Джим, ― она по привычке протянула руку, но тут же со смехом отдёрнула. ― Джим Кирк, студентка первого курса Академии Звёздного Флота. Надеюсь в ближайшее время экстерном перевестись на второй.

― С’Чн Т’Гай Спок, студентка третьего курса Академии.

― У нас так много общего, не пора ли перейти на «ты»?

― Не возражаю.

Спок с любопытством первооткрывателя наблюдала, как в Джим исчезают продукты.

 ― Я тебя в Академии не видела, а то бы точно запомнила.

― Я учусь из дома.

― Серьёзно? Так не бывает.

Спок не ответила, а Джим вгрызлась в персик. Покончив с беднягой и облизав пальцы, она широко улыбнулась Спок.

― Спасибо! Со вчерашнего обеда ничего не ела.

― Если не возражаешь, я каждый день буду приносить тебе продукты. Или, если предпочтительнее, открою на твоё имя кредитную карту.

Джим оторопела.

― Зачем?

Спок моргнула.

― Нет. Знаешь, как-то странно. Я не могу принять… ― горячо заговорила Джим.

Лицо Спок побледнело, хотя, учитывая его и без того бледный оттенок, это было трудноосуществимо.

― Простите. Я не имела намерения оскорбить вас, ― произнесла она поспешно и скрылась за дверью, оставив Джим с горой недоеденной еды и в полном раздрае.

 

3.

Кружок всегалактической борьбы вёл кадет Финниган. Он утверждал, что его авторская методика собрала лучшее из всех гуманоидных и негуманоидных единоборств. С точки зрения Джим, это было спорное утверждение. Что полезного можно почерпнуть человеку из кюнньдо ― сражения хвостами или, например, биу-битсу ― борьбы при помощи головных гребешков? Но Джим очень хотелось уметь постоять за себя, а другой секции борьбы, подходящей ей по расписанию и к тому же бесплатной, не было.

На первом занятии Финниган толкнул долгую самовосхваляющую речь, а после объявил, что никакого деления на гендерные и весовые категории у них не будет, так как жизнь тяжела, и неизвестно, кем окажется твой враг. После чего каждому дали ударить ребром ладони по картонной фанерке, фанерки с треском полопались надвое, и урок окончился.

Второе занятие началось с места в карьер. Финниган разбил всех на пары, велел разойтись по разным матам и по свистку приступить к борьбе. Джим пары не досталось, и она про себя вздохнула с облегчением. Ей казалось диким начинать вот так, без объяснений, без перечисления правил, без демонстрации приёмов.

Финниган поманил её рукой:

― А ты будешь со мной.

Джим обрадовалась. Наконец-то ей тренер хоть что-то объяснит.

Финниган подвёл её к свободному мату и, ни слова не говоря, толкнул в грудь. Джим рухнула на спину, а Финниган, навалившись сверху, пригвоздил её к полу. Едва придя в себя от боли, Джим почувствовала, как в промежность ей упирается что-то твёрдое. Вне себя от ненависти и возмущения, она сумела высвободить руку и ногтями вцепилась обидчику в глаз, но Финниган боднул её в нос, треск хрящей смешался с адской болью, и Джим потеряла сознание.

 

Джим лежала головой на больничной подушке и смотрела в больничный потолок. На носу, упрямо попадая в поле зрения, белело какое-то защитное сооружение. Джим чувствовала усталость и некоторое облегчение: за последние четыре часа у её постели перебывала куча друзей и сокурсников, и все сошлись на том, что Финниган конченая мразь. По правде, Джим от разговоров даже осипла.

― Я тебе говорил, ну сдалась тебе эта борьба? Какой дьявол тебя понёс? И так нагрузила себя по полной!

― Угу. Боунз, ты же врач, когда меня выпишут?

― Я, слава богу, не твой лечащий врач, и никогда им не буду.

― Не зарекайся.

Леонард Маккой, студент факультета космической медицины, закатил глаза.

― Ладно, пойду, у меня пара.

― Пока.

― Надеюсь, в моё отсутствие ты сможешь не покалечиться?

― Постараюсь… Боунз!

― Да? ― Леонард в дверях обернулся.

― Сестра Чепэл сказала, ты милашка!

Леонард, густо покраснев, торопливо скрылся за дверью.

 

5.

― Извините, ― донеслось из соседнего помещения до слуха скучающей Джим, и та моментально узнала голос, ― можно мне навестить мисс Кирк?

Чепэл что-то начала отвечать, но Джим на весь лазарет осипшим голосом заорала:

―  Можно!

― Ещё немного, и я начну сочувствовать Финнигану, ― серьёзным голосом предупредила выглянувшая из сестринской Чепэл.

― Намёк понят.

― Проходите, но только недолго, ― сказала вулканке Чепэл.

― Благодарю вас.

Оттаявшая от вулканской вежливости Чепэл улыбнулась.

― Тогда оставлю её на вас. Пока острых больных нет, я отлучусь в столовую.

Шаги Чепэл застучали по коридору; Спок подошла к койке болящей.

― Ты же учишься из дома? ― весело спросила Джим.

― Так и есть.

― А что делаешь в Академии?

Спок промолчала, и Джим растянулась в улыбке.

― Отлично выглядишь.

Спок моргнула. Джим сообразила, что так вулканка выражает растерянность, и это показалось ей милым.

― Я хочу ещё раз извиниться за своё неуместное предложение, ― начала Спок. ― Дело в том, что я, благодаря телепатическому контакту, располагала информацией о твоём бедственном материальном положении, и мне показалось логичным предложить помощь.

 ― О,  господи, ― пробормотала Джим, чувствуя, как краска заливает лицо. ― Давай, не будем об этом. Тебе не за что извиняться, это я была резка. Будем считать, это был момент межвидового недопонимания.

― Пожалуй, так и было, ― согласилась Спок.

Джим улыбнулась.

― Никогда не записывайся в кружок, если он называется «всегалактическая борьба», и вообще ни в какой кружок, если его ведёт некто Финниган.

― У меня не было такого намерения. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

― Нормально. Скоро вернусь домой. Жалею только, что не выцарапала этому гаду глаз.

― …Что ты сказала, крошка? ― Джим и Спок повернули головы. Из двери, ведущей в общий коридор больничного крыла, торчала фигура Финнигана. Левый глаз его был закрыт повязкой.

― Испугалась, трусливая сучка? Видишь, борьба не для безмозглых кур. Чуть получила по соплям, и в слёзки? Давай, верещи, зови на помощь. Мне уже терять нечего. Из-за тебя, дешёвая подстилка, меня исключают из Академии!

Джим со странной улыбкой посмотрела на Финнигана.

― Отличная новость. Звёздный Флот не нуждается в дерьме. Ещё раз говорю: жаль, твой поганый глаз не вытек.

― Сучка! ― прошипел тот и кинулся на Джим.

В шаге от кровати Финниган, словно споткнувшись о что-то невидимое, тяжело грохнулся на пол. Спок убрала руку с его плеча.

― Могу я узнать, зачем ты его провоцировала? ― спросила она у Джим.

Та кивнула и отдёрнула одеяло. В правой руке её был зажат остро заточенный нож.

 

6.

― Тебя бы не только исключили из Академии, но и поместили бы в тюрьму. Сколько-нибудь перспективная карьера была бы для тебя навсегда закрыта. Почему ты ставишь месть так высоко?

Джим задумалась.

Они сидели в комнате Джим и пили чай, вскипячённый в старорежимном электрочайнике, купленном Джим за десять центов на гаражной распродаже, и закусывали принесёнными Спок крекерами и бутербродами.

Спок терпеливо ждала ответа.

― Дело не в мести, ― неуверенно протянула Джим. ― Не в том, что я какая-то ужасно злая и жажду крови. Просто… ― она смахнула с глаз упрямую вьющуюся чёлку. ― У меня была такая жизнь, что если бы я не боролась за себя, за чувство собственного достоинства, меня бы просто размазало.

Она посмотрела в тёмные, внимательные глаза Спок и устало улыбнулась.

― Всё. Не хочу об этом.

Она подлила чая в чашки (тоже с гаражной распродажи, Джим потихоньку обрастала имуществом) и выудила с тарелки самый толстый бутерброд.

― Сегодня была ксенобиология, ― поведала она, жуя. ― Преподаватель сказал, в Сан-Франциско прибыл новый посол Вулкана. Ты в курсе?

Спок кивнула.

― Интересно, что стало со старым? ― беззаботно поинтересовалась Джим. ― Вулканцы ведь живут по двести лет… Сменилась политика? Уволили? ― она с жадным интересом посмотрела на подругу.

Та, вопреки ожиданию, не предалась культуртрегерству. Меж острыми бровями на переносице легла чуть заметная складка.

― Мне не хотелось бы об этом говорить, Джим.

 

7.

Джим заканчивала обзор по астрофизике, когда снаружи постучали. Это не был знакомый стук. Джим оторвалась от падда и тревожно посмотрела на дверь, стараясь дышать неслышно. Кажется, она что-то машинально бормотала вслух, вроде «это лишнее», «нет», «тут не хватает» ― неужели выдала себя? Стук повторился. Точнее, это был уже другой стук, не точно такой, как первый, и совсем не такой, как стук, принадлежащий Спок.

― Открывайте, или я вызываю полицию, ― произнёс властный женский голос.

Говорящая была напряжена, но настроена явно решительно.

Джим молча шагнула к выходу и повернула ручку замка. Дверь открылась. На пороге стояла женщина средних лет, красивая и со вкусом одетая.

― Здравствуйте, ― улыбнулась Джим, включая обаяние на максимум.

Правда, интуиция подсказывала ей, что это не прокатит, и интуиция, как всегда, не ошиблась.

― Надо же: моя конфетница, ― холодно произнесла дама, скользнув взглядом по столу, и поглядела на Джим с прищуром. ― Кто вы такая и что вам нужно от моей дочери?

Джим растерялась. Она ждала претензий только по поводу своего незаконного проживания в привратницкой.  Стараясь не показать замешательства, она вновь улыбнулась даме:

― Вы говорите о Спок? Мне ничего от неё не надо. Мы просто дружим.

Дама достала из сумочки белый металлический приборчик и поводила им туда-сюда по комнате и возле Джим.

Джим видела похожий сканер у охранников в Академии.

― У меня нет оружия, ― сказала она терпеливо. ― Разве что ножик, который подарил мне мой друг Сулу. Но я не собираюсь втыкать его в вашу дочь. Я же сказала, мы просто дружим.

― Как вам удалось обмануть охранную сигнализацию? ― игнорируя слова Джим, спросила дама.

― Я… ― начала Джим, но тут заметила, что напряжение на лице женщины сменилось смесью облегчения и ликования, а взгляд прилип к мигающему огоньку на панели прибора.

Интуиция орала во всё горло. Джим метнулась в узкую щель между дамой и дверным косяком, но в холл уже вбегали роботы-полицейские.

 

8.

Джим сидела в зале суда и офигевала. Кто бы мог подумать, что государственный бесплатный адвокат так расстарается, что если бы речь шла не о ней, а о ком другом, Джим бы уже обрыдалась  от жалости и умиления. История выходила, и правда, жалостная: талантище без средств к существованию, сирота, дочь героя, мучимая отчимом и брошенная равнодушной матерью… Джим не удивилась бы, если б адвокат в заключение своей пылкой речи прошёлся по рядам с шапкой. Больше всего бесило, что она ему ничего такого не рассказывала и ни о чём подобном рассказывать не просила. Тем более, максимум, что её ожидало за проникновение в привратницкую ― каких-нибудь сто часов общественных работ.  И путь её отец-герой будет свидетелем, лучше год общественных работ, чем это позорище.

Через полчаса судья огласил приговор: сорок часов общественных работ.

 

9.

Уже месяц Джим жила у друзей. Боунз, Скотти, Чехов и Сулу снимали на четверых квартиру в получасе ходьбы от Академии. Когда её выперли из привратницкой, Джим подалась к ним. Жилось там весело, шумно и беспокойно. Особенно любили пошуметь Паша, Хикару и Монтгомери, который на это имя отзывался лишь в исключительных случаях, например, когда его называла так красивая девушка. Джим в их число не входила и не стремилась. В компании друзей она была своим парнем, и это её более чем устраивало. Всё было чудесно, кроме того, что заниматься в этом бедламе было проблематично, да и за квартиру следовало платить. Быть кому-то обязанной, пусть даже самым лучшим друзьям, Джим не хотела и потому нашла подработку. Работа была довольно тупая, но её устраивала: Джим развозила по адресам заказы, в  основном, обувь и одежду, ждала, пока клиенты всё перемеряют, а нераскупленное возвращала вечером на склад. Платили мало, но клиенты давали чаевые, а в паузах, пока они возились с  товаром, Джим доставала падд и «на коленке» занималась. Понятно, что такие занятия были куда менее эффективны, чем привычные пять-шесть часов в привратницкой, и Джим пришлось оставить мечту о досрочном переводе на второй курс.

Очередной адрес в её списке заставил сердце забиться сильнее. Припарковав рабочий аэрокар перед знакомым особняком, Джим нагрузилась коробками и зашагала к воротам. Прежде этого забора не было. На звонок открыл робот, не прежний миляга Рэнд, а огромный охранный монстр с серийным номером ККС на груди.

― Привет, Кекс, ― сказала Джим. ― Я курьер, привезла заказ на этот адрес, ― она показала роботу ордер. ― Ты меня впустишь?

Робот протянул руки, и Джим со вздохом передала ему коробки. Это значило, чаевых ей, скорее всего, не видать. А хуже того, исчезала надежда повстречать Спок. Весь месяц они не виделись и не общались. Джим писала на падд, но та не отвечала, и Джим перестала ей докучать. Конечно, у Джим были теории, объясняющие странное поведение Спок, и все они, кроме самых фантастических и невероятных  (где Спок, например, ― плод воображения), сводились к матери Спок, которая, что весьма странно, была не вулканкой, а человеком.

Прождав у ворот около часа, Джим не выдержала и позвонила снова. В конце концов, её ждали ещё три заказчика из разных концов Сан-Франциско. Долго не было реакции, затем послышались шаги, открылась калитка, Джим шагнула внутрь, и Кекс проворно задвинул засов.

― Пройдёмте, ― не терпящим возражений тоном произнесла Аманда Грейсон.

― Извините, но у меня ещё другие клиенты, мэм. Вы определились, что будете брать?

Но эта женщина привыкла повелевать. Она не слушала.

Если бы на месте Аманды Грейсон был кто-то другой, Джим бы не была столь покладистой, но у неё всё ещё тлела надежда услышать что-нибудь о Спок, и она послушно пошла за Амандой.

― Что вы знаете о моей дочери? ― без вступления спросила та, когда они очутились в окружённой деревьями беседке в глухом уголке сада.

― Что она студентка третьего курса Академии Звёздного Флота, учится из дома, хотя для прочих смертных такое невозможно, её отец, по всей видимости, вулканец,  а ещё у неё деспотичная мать родом с Земли.

Аманда проигнорировала укол.

― Её отец, посол Вулкана на Земле и наследник рода Сурака, если вы понимаете, как много это для вулканцев значит, убит, ― произнесла она зловещим шёпотом и замолчала.

― Мне очень жаль, мэм. Прошу, примите мои соболезнования.

 ― Две тысячи лет на Вулкане не было убийств, ― взор Аманды, казалось, мог испепелять. ― Теперь вы понимаете, почему я боюсь за свою дочь?

― Да, мэм, понимаю.

― Его старший сын, мой пасынок Сайбок, предал отца, ― горячо продолжала Аманда. ― Он возглавил заговор с целью вернуть Вулкан в лоно первобытной дикости. Он объявил войну учению Сурака. Его сообщники попытались проникнуть в сокровищницу, где веками хранятся сосуды с катрами вулканских мудрецов. Сайбок собирался всё это уничтожить. Этот безумец хотел, по его словам, «начать с чистого листа». Мой муж Сарек встал у них на пути. Он боролся до последнего вздоха, силы были неравны, но он успел вызвать охрану, и святыни были спасены для потомков.

Джим по-новому посмотрела на эту женщину. Аманда не просто любила своего мужа, ей было по-настоящему важно то, о чём она так страстно говорила: все эти катры мудрецов, учение Сурака. Это вызывало уважение.

― В последний месяц, ― другим, совсем не страстным, а бесцветным и усталым голосом продолжала Аманда, ― я серьёзно изучала вас. Наняла двух независимых детективов, они перелопатили вашу биографию… Да-да, не смотрите на меня так. …Так вот, они перерыли всю вашу биографию и сошлись на том, что спич, так пламенно произнесённый на суде адвокатом, достаточно правдив. Поэтому я решила пересмотреть своё отношение к вам, тем более, ваша дружба дорога моей дочери… ― Аманда тяжело вздохнула. ― В тот день, когда я обнаружила вас в особняке, я памятью отца заставила  Спок поклясться, что она прекратит всяческое общение с вами, и уверена, что она, более вулканка, чем чистокровные вулканцы, данного слова не нарушила.

― Нет, не нарушила, ― печально подтвердила Джим.

― С этой минуты я снимаю запрет на общение. …Сколько я должна за свой заказ?

 

― «Компаративный анализ генезиса гуманоидных рас», ― заглянув Спок в падд, прочитала Джим. ― Интересно. Перешлёшь мне?

― Конечно. Но в этой статье высказываются довольно спорные вещи. Если хочешь, я заодно перешлю тебе статьи оппонентов.

― Давай. Ещё чаю?

Не без содействия Аманды Грейсон Джим теперь официально арендовала привратницкую за довольно смешную цену. Также Аманда предлагала свою помощь в подаче иска против Вайноны Кирк, чтобы отсудить в пользу Джим часть пенсии, которую её мать получала как вдова Джорджа Кирка, но Джим от этой затеи наотрез отказалась.

Из службы доставки Джим ушла. Теперь она по наводке Паши делала за лентяев из Академии домашнюю работу. Времени это занимало меньше, чем езда с заказами, а денег приносило больше.

― Как думаешь, твоя мама права, тебе действительно грозит опасность?

― Нет, полагаю, что мать преувеличивает.

Джим облегчённо выдохнула. Суждению Спок она доверяла.

Джим и Спок пили вулканский чай из широких глиняных чашек. 

Комнатка, быстро успев обрасти нужностями и ненужностями, имела уютный и обжитой вид.

 

― Серьёзно? Первый самостоятельный полёт? Не думала, что я это когда-нибудь скажу, но боже, Спок, как я тебе завидую! Мне такое светит не раньше, чем через два года, и то, если только я буду круглой отличницей.

― Несомненно, ты будешь, ― как всегда, ровно и уверенно произнесла Спок. ― Но два года ждать не понадобится, ― она замолчала, явно наслаждаясь паузой, А Джим уже трепетала на пороге предвкушения.

Интуиция шептала ей: да, да, вот оно; но Джим всё ещё боялась до конца поверить.

― Мне разрешили выбрать партнёра.

― Ну, ну?! ― Джим подпрыгнула от нетерпения.

― Разумеется, я выбрала человека, достаточно хорошо знающего устройство шаттла, способного починить его в случае неисправности и умеющего им управлять, ― рассудительно продолжала Спок. ― Человека надёжного и знающего.

Взгляд Джим моментально потух. Какой она, к чёрту, надёжный  и знающий?

― Разумеется, я выбрала тебя.

― Чёрт! ― она бросилась к Спок, схватила её и закружила в объятии по комнате. ― Чёрт! Чёрт! Я так счастлива!

Комнатка оказалась недостаточно велика, и они повалились на диван.

― И ты меня мучила! Садистка! ― рассмеялась Джим, растрёпывая идеальную иссиня-чёрную чёлку.

― Не понимаю, о чём ты, ― с достоинством произнесла Спок, но уголки её губ чуть приподнялись в вулканской версии улыбки.

 

12.

― Что за нафиг?! ― Джим попыталась открыть сработавшую автоматическую заслонку, но люк был надёжно заблокирован.

В наушнике раздался голос Спок:

― В системе охлаждения произошла утечка аммиака, я изолировала каюту.

― Какого чёрта! ― выругалась Джим и тут же поспешно добавила. ― Ты надела респиратор?

― Разумеется. Ищу локализацию течи.

― Выпусти меня, вдвоём будет быстрее!

― Я действую по инструкции.

― Чёрт! ― Джим лягнула люк, и отдача бросила её на противоположную стену. ― Нашла?

― Ищу.

Внутри у Джим всё похолодело, когда она услышала сдавленный вскрик.

― Спок!

― Ситуация под контролем, ― голос вулканки был совершенно спокоен. ― Просто жидкий аммиак проконтактировал с кожей.

Джим зарычала от бессилия.

―   Течь обнаружена, приступаю к устранению неисправности.

― Ты самый худший капитан во вселенной! Я приготовила аптечку. Как ты?

― Протечка устранена. Концентрация аммиака в воздухе 450мг/м³. Нужно выпустить загрязнённый воздух. Я надеваю скафандр.

 

13.

 

― В следующий раз капитаном буду я, ― мрачно заявила Джим, обрабатывая мазью обожжённую, покрытую жёлтыми пузырями ладонь Спок. ― Счастье, что не пострадали глаза.

― И как бы поступила ты на моём месте?

― Я бы приказала экипажу надеть скафандры, сбросила бы загрязнённый воздух, чтобы исключить возможность воспламенения, и тогда бы вместе искали и устраняли протечку.

― Скафандр сковывает движения и тормозит работу.

― Да, но вдвоём мы работали бы шустрее, чем ты одна. И не было бы этой херни: типа, я, самоотверженная вулканка, рискую здоровьем и жизнью, спасая свою маленькую слабую подружку-землянку.

― Я не имела в виду ничего подобного, ― тихо сказала Спок, и кожа на её бледных висках слегка позеленела.

― Ага, конечно, ― Джим хмыкнула и щедро мазнула обезболивающего. ― Так лучше?

― Да, спасибо, ― Спок посмотрела на приборы. ― Ещё один виток и приступаем к манёвру приземления.

― Есть, кэп.

 

14.

― Всё ещё болит? ― сочувственно протянула Джим, глядя на затянутую в перчатку руку Спок.

― Ладони вулканцев чувствительны, так как это связано с контактной телепатией, ― уклончиво отвечала та.

― Точно не пойдёшь на вечеринку?

― Абсолютно.

― Ты проверила лёгкие?

― Да.

― А глаза?

― Да, конечно, Джим. Ты ведёшь себя, словно твой друг, про которого ты рассказывала, Леонард Маккой. Я вполне способна позаботиться о себе.

― Ага, я как бы уже в курсе.

― Хорошего вечера.

 

У Джим в Академии сложилась репутация девушки без комплексов. Причём, она не сделала ничего, чтобы эту репутацию заслужить, но и не делала ничего, чтобы её развеять. Половину дела обстряпала Гейла, когда в первый день учёбы в столовой перед толпой народа, пристально оглядев Джим, громко заявила, что та, очевидно, не девственница. Если вникать в суть, было это довольно нелепо, учитывая, что средний возраст поступающих колебался около двадцати. Искать девственниц на территории кампуса было занятием обречённым, тем паче, что Спок училась из дома. Кто тянул Гейлу за язык и как она это определила, для Джим оставалось загадкой, да она  и не заморачивалась. Главное, что из уст орионки эти слова прозвучали для толпы особенно значимо, и за Джим укрепилась слава девицы легкомысленной и доступной. Окончательно это мнение зацементировалось в умах курсантов и курсанток, когда Джим поселилась с компанией четырёх парней. Ну чем впятером могли они там заниматься, если не оргиями?

Джим, как было уже сказано, на общественное мнение было плевать. Да и оргии, честно сказать, в их квартирке не проводились. Скотти, самый правильный в этом плане, ухаживал за девушками по всем канонам: цветы, конфеты, прогулки по набережным, посиделки в кафе. Относился к своим пассиям он очень серьёзно, и был, по меркам Академии, весьма моногамен. Сулу был скрытен, как дьявол. Никто не был в курсе не то что его увлечений, а даже собственно ориентации. Чехов был Казановой, ветреным, но романтичным. Впрочем, девушки бросали его так же часто, как и он их. У Боунза же было всё сложно. Трезвый он тему отношений всячески избегал, а из пьяных обрывков складывалось что-то мрачное, вроде истории графа де Ла Фер. Джим искренне надеялась, что где-нибудь в Джорджии Боунза не ждал чёрный пруд с лилиями.

 

На вечеринку Джим позвал Гэри Митчелл. Это был высокий сероглазый парень с внешностью капитана Америки. Раньше они изредка пересекались на лекциях, но друзьями не были. Джим охотно приняла его предложение потому что, во-первых, любила вечеринки, а во-вторых, ей необходимо было развеяться. Джим даже себе не могла признаться, как сильно на неё подействовал инцидент в шаттле.

Тусовка собиралась не в кампусе, а в доме одного из друзей Гэри.  Дом был шикарный, в три этажа, с бассейном. Родители того парня уехали на выходные, и празднику никто не мешал. Закуски было хоть заешься, выпивки ― хоть залейся. Девицы в бикини без верха потягивали через трубочки мартини у бортика бассейна, парни в цветастых шортах галлонами глушили пиво и громко гоготали. Джим, одетая довольно скромно: шорты  и верх от купальника, первым делом окунулась, а затем пошла осваивать бар. На лужайке энтузиасты устроили барбекю. Запах жарящихся сосисок пробудил в Джим основной инстинкт, и она стала в конец очереди.

Тут её и настиг Гэри. По правде говоря, она о нём совсем забыла и, тем более, не считала себя чем-то обязанной за приглашение, но Гэри внезапно оказался довольно мил, остроумен и услужлив. Так что, слово за слово, бокал за бокалом, и Джим не заметила, как оказалась с ним в одной постели. Точнее заметила, но подумала: а почему бы и нет? И правда, прошлый раз, в пятнадцать лет запомнился только неловкостью. Должно было за эти годы что-нибудь измениться?

Что-нибудь действительно изменилось: Гэри оказался куда лучше, чем Крейтон или Крайтон. Во всяком случае, сравнимо с собственной рукой. А ещё он мог приносить завтрак в постель. И даже зачем-то проводил Джим до дома.

 

Она полагала, что этим дело кончится. Каково же было её удивление, когда в понедельник, выйдя за ворота особняка, обнаружила у забора переминающегося с ноги на ногу Гэри с огромной копной пионов в руках.

― Это мне? ― без особого восторга спросила Джим.

Гэри вместо ответа потянулся к ней губами, Джим успела увернуться, и слюнявый поцелуй пришёлся в щёку.

― Спасибо, но не пойду же я в Академию с цветами. Занесу их в дом, подожди меня тут.

Джим открыла привратницкую, воткнула букет в чайник, посмотрела на часы  и выругалась.

― У меня за углом флаер, ― сообщил Гэри, когда она, заперев калитку, затрусила было в сторону кампуса.

И Джим подумала, что Митчелл не так и плох.

 

16.

― Это опять за тобой, ― бесстрастно прокомментировала Спок.

Джим отодвинула падд и потянулась.

― Почему бы тебе тоже не найти себе парня? ― спросила она, дразня.

Спок промолчала, и Джим принялась ворошить свой сваленный на стуле нехитрый скарб, выбирая, что надеть.

― Может, это? ― она показала Спок недавнюю покупку, своё единственное платье.

― Мне больше нравится то, что на тебе.

Джим иногда не могла понять, говорит Спок серьёзно или шутит. Сейчас на Джим была жёлтая пижама с утятами, так что Спок, вполне возможно, шутила.

― Не будешь скучать? ― ещё поддразнила Джим.

― Нет. Я, пожалуй, тоже прогуляюсь.

С Джим мигом слетела беспечность.

― Ты собираешься идти одна? Даже не вздумай! Спок, твоя мама…

― Моя мама преувеличивает. Опасностей мне грозит не больше, чем любому другом обитателю Сан-Франциско, а, учитывая, что я втрое сильнее среднего землянина, даже меньше.

― Ночью, по улицам? Спок, ты не знаешь города! Ты наивна и доверчива! Твоя сила не спасёт от фазера! А если, и правда, тебя караулят заговорщики? Подумай, они переступили через табу, которое никто не нарушал в течение двух тысяч лет! Если им так важно разрушить то, что связано с Сураком, а ты, не считая Сайбока, его последний потомок? Нет. Даже не думай, я тебя никуда не пущу!

― Вот как? ― холодно переспросила Спок, приподняв бровь, и Джим с упавшим сердцем поняла, что в споре этом ей не победить. ― Не думаю, что ты обладаешь правом пускать меня куда-либо или не пускать.

Спок встала и, дойдя до двери, обернулась:

― Если твоя цель выглядеть как можно сексуальнее, то это красное платье ― хороший выбор.

 

Вечер был скучен как никогда. Они сидели за столиком летнего кафе, Джим тянула через трубочку сок, раскачиваясь на колченогом стуле, а Гэри наворачивал что-то основательное: то ли пасту с мясом, то ли мясо с пастой. Вокруг пустоголовых, похожих на одуванчики фонарей кружили мошки.

― Не думал о том, чтобы выбрать на будущий год ксеноисторию? Я накачала статей по этой теме ― безумно интересно. Могла бы тебе переслать самые-самые.

― Ты у меня такая забавная. Заучка, ― сыто улыбнулся Гэри, откидываясь на стуле. ― Мне учёбы и так выше крыши, какие ещё нафиг статьи?

Они помолчали. Гэри заказал десерт, Джим взяла ещё сока. По ободу круглого металлического стола ползла жирная муха. Гэри начал что-то говорить о своих успехах в спортзале, какие тренажёры он предпочитает и каких результатов добился. Снова помолчали. Гэри заказал пиво, Джим посетила сортир.

― Кстати, клёвое платье, подчёркивает грудь, ― зевнул Гэри, когда Джим вернулась. ― Ну что, поедем ко мне?

― Зачем?

― Ну… ― он хмыкнул. ― Затем.

― Затем не получится, ― пожала плечами Джим.  ― Я тут подумала, короче: Гэри, нам лучше расстаться.

― Да ты шутишь?..

― Не-а, ― Джим подняла с пола веранды рюкзак, положила на стол купюру за выпитый сок и, не оборачиваясь, зашагала к ближайшей остановке.

 

18.

В Сан-Франциско ещё не вымерли автобусы. Более того, в Сан-Франциско не вымерли даже трамваи, но Джим ехала именно на автобусе. В принципе, раз в месяц она могла позволить себе  и аэротакси, но всё, связанное со стариной, имело для Джим особенное очарование. Она любила наземный транспорт, бумажные книги, деревянные шахматы.

Джим уже подъезжала к дому, когда коммуникатор зазвонил. Она посмотрела, от кого вызов. Джим никогда не пользовалась этим контактом, но на всякий случай он у неё был. Ей стало страшно. Сглотнув, она поднесла коммуникатор к лицу.

― Да, мэм?

― Спок с тобой? ― неизменно выкающая Аманда незаметно для себя перешла на «ты», впрочем, Джим тоже не заметила перехода.

― Нет. Что-то случилось?

― Сайбок бежал из тюрьмы, ― отрывисто бросила Аманда, прежде чем нажать отбой.

 

Всем хорош автобус, но, пока он тащится по Сан-Франциско, хороший звездолёт успеет долететь от Земли до Вулкана или наоборот.

За те пять минут, что автобус добирался до остановки, у Джим сложился план. Вихрем домчавшись до особняка, она вбежала в комнату и, как в спасательный круг, вцепилась в падд. Раз Аманда позвонила ей, значит, комм Спок не отвечает, но можно попытаться отследить его.

Хакерские навыки не подвели, Джим быстро обнаружила коммуникатор Спок, но новая мысль пришла ей в голову, и она отследила также и падд, хоть это и заняло больше времени. Как оказалось, это было не лишним, так как комм и падд находились в разных точках. Причём, и тот, и другой были неподвижны. Рассудив, что преступник скорее избавится от коммуникатора, Джим решила ориентироваться на падд.

У ворот она подозвала Кекса, которого давно уже успела перепрограммировать, взломала стоящий у обочины аэрокар, дождалась, пока тучный робот втиснется на сиденье, и ударила по газам.

 

19.

Аэрокар опустился у небоскрёба «Трансамерика». Построенная в двадцатом веке, ещё в начале двадцать первого «Трансамерика» была высочайшим зданием Сан-Франциско. Теперь она пообносилась и затерялась в тени своих молодых, импозантных и рослых коллег.

Сигнал доносился с заброшенной подземной парковки. Въезд был закрыт гаражными воротами, но нижний край немного не доходил до земли.

― Кекс, подсоби.

Робот просунул пальцы в щель и без особого усилия приподнял железную створку. Джим прошмыгнула внутрь. Сзади по бетону загрохали тяжёлые шаги Кекса.

С таким спутником рассчитывать на внезапность было бесполезно.

Джим пробежала два полных витка уходящей вниз бетонной спирали, когда услышала голос Спок:

― Джим, уходи!

Она увидела её: Спок полулежала  в какой-то странной, беспомощной позе, словно её парализованную подтащили к стене и прислонили к ней головой и верхней частью спины.

― Сзади!

Джим почувствовала движение прежде, чем услышала предупреждение. Она развернулась в прыжке, взмахнула ножом, подаренным Сулу, но нечеловечески быстрая и сильная рука перехватила её запястье. Нож выпал, жалко скрежетнув по бетону.

― Отпусти её, Сайбок.

― Не сейчас, сестрёнка.

Огромный бородатый вулканец перехватил Джим так, что обе её руки оказались зафиксированы в его кулачище. Не целясь, он выстрелил через плечо, и громкий топот Кекса пресёкся.

― Так-то лучше, ― назидательно произнёс Сайбок. ― Без грубой и бесчувственной логики.

Джим было жаль Кекса, но больше её тревожило состояние Спок.

― Что ты сделал с ней?

― С моей сестрой? Это моё собственное изобретение. Я модернизировал нервнопаралитический захват. Видишь ли, юная жительница Земли, тело Спок парализовано не полностью. Она не способна пошевелиться, зато находится в сознании и даже может говорить. Очень удобно.

Джим выругалась. Сайбок сильнее сжал её запястья. От боли на глазах у Джим выступили слёзы.

― Оставь её, Сайбок!

― О, если бы ты слышала… ― Сайбок с каким-то мерзким, отталкивающим сладострастием погладил Джим по щеке.

― Не трогай её разум!

― Зачем нужен разум, если не любоваться им?

Он повернулся к Спок.

― Вот поэтому я, потомок Сурака, должен разрушить им созданное! Разрушить мёртвую конструкцию, построенную там, где прежде кипела жизнь! Потому что мы все должны быть, как она! Смотри! Такая слабая, хрупкая, но как страстно в ней горят чувства! Как пламя в хрупкой стеклянной колбе! Как сильно она боится за тебя, как любит, как хочет защитить!

― Оставь её, ― глухо проговорила Спок. ― Коснись моего разума, Сайбок. И ты увидишь, что не только она.

― Нет, я  не верю. Не может быть.

Не замечая рывков Джим, он подошёл к Спок и, расставив пальцы свободной руки, коснулся лба,  скулы и виска.

― Действительно, ― прошептал он после долгого молчания. ― Невероятно. Ты, кажется, убедила меня, сестра.

Он отпустил, наконец, запястья Джим, и та кинулась к Спок.

― Подвижность вернётся через полчаса, ― бросил Сайбок через плечо, уходя. ― Мне жаль, что так получилось с нашим отцом.

 

20.

― Что он хотел от тебя?

На этот раз они сидели в комнате Спок и предавались безделью. Точнее, Джим лежала поперёк кровати, а Спок там же сидела на краешке. Аманда вышла проводить психолога, который перед этим проверял, не вытекли ли у них от стресса и не свернулись ли в трубочку мозги. Разумеется, Джим ни за какие коврижки не пошла бы добровольно к мозгоправу, но её никто не спрашивал, Аманда умела ставить перед фактом. И Джим ещё повезло: за час до психолога приходил вулканский целитель, от него ей удалось отвертеться.

― Спок, так что Сайбок от тебя хотел?

― Обратить в свою веру. Убедить, что он прав. И cказать, что не убивал отца.

― А он не убивал?

― По его словам, это был несчастный случай. Якобы, когда отец схватился с одним из его сторонников, а это происходило в подземном зале, полном древних артефактов, они толкнули постамент, на котором стояла каменная статуя, и статуя обрушилась на них. Но Сайбок не такой как все вулканцы, он способен на ложь.

― Пусть даже он говорит правду,  твой отец был бы жив, если бы Сайбок не привёл в подземелье своих отморозков.

Спок кивнула.

― А в чём ты его убедила?

Спок принялась внимательно разглядывать рисунок на каменной жаровне.

― Он сказал: «Ты, кажется, убедила меня, сестра», ― напомнила Джим.

― Это он читал мой разум, а не я его, ― туманно ответила Спок и поднялась на ноги. ― Я заварю нам чай.

― Погоди! ― крикнула вдогонку Джим. ― А что он прочёл в  твоём разуме? Что именно заставило его произнести те слова?

Но Спок уже вышла в коридор и, похоже, не слышала.

 

21.

После возвращения дочери Аманда Грейсон воспылала к Джим какой-то нечеловечески сильной любовью. Джим, что ни день, приглашали на обеды и ужины, дарили приятные мелочи и, хуже всего, водили по знакомым. Джим ничего не имела против того, чтобы вкусно пожрать или заполучить падд последней модели. Но все эти блага, с её точки зрения, были как-то слишком внезапны, обильны и незаслуженны. Тем более, что не Джим спасла Спок, а наоборот, Спок вызволила Джим. Кроме того, за одним столом с Амандой Грейсон, и тем более, с её рафинированными друзьями, Джим чувствовала себя неотёсанной деревенщиной. Самое обидное в этих визитах было то, что дочь Аманда ходить на эти вечера не заставляла. Она и Джим, в принципе, не заставляла, но приглашала так, что отказаться было практически невозможно.

Но были от этих перемен и чистые плюсы, без минусов. Например, Джим могла когда угодно и сколько угодно торчать у Спок. У той была огромная комната с кучей вулканских диковин: холодным оружием на стенах, причудливыми вазами, каменной жаровней с благовониями, альковом для медитации и голографией огромного лохматого зверя с невообразимыми клыками. Этот мишка особенно поразил воображение Джим.

Изменилось не только отношение Аманды к Джим, изменилось и отношение Джим к Спок.

Раньше она совершенно естественно воспринимала принадлежность подруги к другому биологическому виду, и в  этом не было ничего удивительного: каждый десятый студент Академии был не-человеком, лекции читали профессора с других планет, любая набережная Сан-Франциско могла похвастать разнообразием прогуливающихся по ней, проползающих и даже пролетающих гуманоидных и негуманоидных особей. Даже когда Джим жила в своей риверсайдской глуши, то и там по головизору крутили космооперы, где клингонки без конца выходили замуж за телларитов, а землянки ― за ромуланцев.

Теперь же в голове у Джим что-то щёлкнуло. До неё внезапно дошло, что Спок ― совершенно другая, во всём: у неё по-особому устроена биохимия организма, иначе работает мозг, отличаются органы чувств, восприятие, продолжительность жизни, реакции на раздражители, жизненная философия ― всё!

Желая побольше узнать об этом всём, Джим закопалась в статьи и учебники (не очень, кстати, по этой теме многочисленные), и пришла к неутешительному выводу: она с самого начала всё делала неправильно. Исправить прошлые ошибки было уже невозможно, и Джим сосредоточилась на том, чтобы не наделать новых. Следить за своими реакциями было непросто, но Джим старалась. Обходила Спок по дуге, чтобы не задеть ненароком, на подлёте одёргивала руку, порывы к обнимашкам безжалостно душила в зародыше.

 

В открытое окно через сетку залетал свежий морской воздух, Спок задумчиво перебирала струны ка’атиры, Джим расставляла на доске трёхмерные шахматы. Отложив инструмент в сторону, Спок шагнула к столу и зачерпнула из коробки несколько фигур. Чтобы избежать прикосновения, Джим неловко дёрнула рукой, и уже поставленные фигуры полетели на пол.

Саркастически приподняв бровь, Спок сухо произнесла:

― Уверяю тебя, я не собиралась читать твои мысли. Тот инцидент при нашем знакомстве был единственным, тебе нечего опасаться.

Джим вспыхнула. Её подмывало ответить что-нибудь резкое, но она сумела сдержаться. Снова чёртово межвидовое недопонимание. А она так старалась! Наступала на горло собственной песне, лишь бы не задеть чужие чувства, не нарушить приличия!

Молча собрав фигуры, она в мрачном молчании провела две партии (обе играли из рук вон плохо) и, подчёркнуто вежливо попрощавшись, ушла к себе, где первый раз после переезда из Айовы дала волю слезам.

 

22.

У Джим не было ни опыта разговора по душам (кроме пары сеансов утешения поддатого Боунза), ни опыта настолько глубокой заинтересованности в другом существе. Её прежняя жизнь в Айове во многом напоминала борьбу за выживание. Не сталкивавшимся с подобным её детство казалось кромешным мраком, но на самом деле это было далеко не так. Борьба за существование естественно вытекает из природных инстинктов, и потому психологически проста. Это не значит, что детство и отрочество Джим были легки и приятны, но она по-крайней мере знала, кто друг (она сама, разумеется) и кто враг (Фрэнк, кто же ещё), и что нужно делать (радовать друзей, пакостить врагам). Теперь же всё стало сложно как никогда. Между нею и самым дорогим для неё существом пролегла чёрная трещина, грозящая превратиться в пропасть, и всё это было внезапно, незаслуженно и беспричинно. Однако, Джим по натуре была боец, и, не умея налаживать отношения, она с удвоенной злостью вгрызлась в учёбу.

Параллельно Джим смогла оценить огромную пользу, которую ей давало покровительство Аманды. Вдова Сарека была не просто очень богатой женщиной, она сохранила своё влияние и связи в правительственных и дипломатических кругах. Уроки ксенодипломатии не шли ни в какое сравнение с той информацией, которую Джим черпала от Аманды. Та объясняла ей тонкости поведения за столом, учила правильно здороваться, поддерживать светскую беседу, разъясняла нюансы обхождения с представителями каждой из составляющих Федерацию рас, знакомила с послами и консулами, высмеивала укоренившиеся мифы одних видов о других и даже нашла и оплатила Джим курсы ораторского мастерства.

При этом Джим не прекратила проводить время со Спок. Сделать это было бы подобно визиту к доктору с просьбой отрезать ногу. Джим безусловно понимала, что для Спок она так же дорога, как и Спок для неё, но ни одна из них не умела заделывать трещины.

 

Вскоре по всем новостным каналам Федерации прогремела новость, что Сайбок покаялся. Обычно вулканцы не распространялись о перипетиях своей внутренней политики, и даже убийство Сарека не стало достоянием гласности, но здесь было другое: Сайбок сам разыскал журналистов и дал подробное и красочное интервью. Вулканское посольство нажало на все рычаги, потянуло за все верёвочки, но было поздно, новость распространилась, как вирус. 

В тюрьму  раскаявшийся, однако, не вернулся, а за пределами Федерации основал церковь второго пришествия Сурака. У него нашлось довольно много последователей.

Но то была внешняя политика, а в границах особняка это привело к тому, что Спок смогла-таки убедить мать, что опасность покушения миновала, и можно теперь посещать занятия очно наравне со всеми.

 

Джим не без оснований считала себя способной. Она брала допустимый максимум курсов, причём выбирала их из разных областей наук, считая, что в космосе лишних знаний не бывает. Уважала она и лингвистику.  Ещё в детстве у неё родилась смешная мечта: выучить орионский и посвятить свою жизнь агитации орионских женщин за свои права. С возрастом Джим поняла, что не всё так просто, но орионский-таки на первом курсе взяла. И вдобавок она взяла вулканский, так как хотела когда-нибудь поразить Спок идеальным знанием её родного языка.

Увы, но в ксенолингвистике таланты Джим не блеснули. Не то, что бы она была какая-то особенно тупая, нет. Но её результаты в овладении инопланетными языками были довольно средними, как и у других студентов (а Джим уже привыкла быть в первой строчке рейтинга по большинству предметов). Это было бы не так больно, если бы не Ухура. Ухура была звездой ксенолингвистики, любимицей преподавателей кафедры. Уже на первом курсе её приглашали на важные деловые встречи делать синхронный перевод с разных экзотических языков, так как подобных специалистов не хватало, а автоматический переводчик был далеко не идеален. Ухура едва не с пелёнок выучила ромуланский, в детском саду постигла клингонский, а в средней школе, чтобы не скучать на переменах, в неделю глотала по новому языку.

А ещё в Ухуре не было той вечно мешающей хрени, что была в Джим: простецкости, недолюбленности, неуверенности. Та явно знала себе цену и знала, что цена эта далеко не маленькая.

Как Джим убедилась, Ухура была далеко не промах и в том, чтобы оценить кого-то другого. Стоило Спок появиться в Академии, как Ухура тут же принялась за ней виться. Возможно, Джим была несправедлива, и Ухура просто радовалась редчайшей возможности пообщаться с носительницей вулканского языка, а также (так как Спок тоже была неравнодушна к лингвистике) попрактиковаться с кем-то таким же продвинутым в  ромуланском  и телларитском. В любом случае, повторяла себе Джим, Спок не моя, а своя собственная  и может дружить с тем, кто ей нравится. И чем больше у неё друзей, тем она счастливее, а значит, счастливей я.

Самогипноз работал урывками. А Спок с каждым днём проводила всё больше времени с Ухурой и всё меньше с Джим. Конечно, у Джим были ещё друзья. И эти друзья заметили перемену в Джим, хоть и были далеки от идеалов чуткости.

 

― Ну что за кислая у тебя рожа? Уже которую неделю. Хочешь переселиться к нам? А то Чехов, наоборот, чересчур весёлый. Ты будешь нагонять на него тоску, он станет потише, и я смогу наконец заниматься.

― Спасибо, Боунз. Очень привлекательно, я подумаю.

― Хотя нет, я передумал. Паша слишком чувствительный. От такой хандры он повесится, а разлагающийся труп посреди комнаты будет мешать мне готовить проект.

 ― Мудро. Тогда я повременю с переездом.

― Серьёзно, какая муха тебя укусила?

― Да так…

Честно говоря, Джим нечего было ответить, так как по здравому рассуждению её проблема была ничтожна, а причина, породившая её, ― эгоистична и достойна самого сурового осуждения.

― ОК, будем считать, что у тебя третью неделю ПМС. Я ещё диссертацию на тебе сделаю.

― Валяй, делай.

 

После разовора с Боунзом Джим в голову пришла гениальная,  как ей тогда показалось, идея: познакомить Спок с Маккоем и компанией. Когда она увидит, сколько замечательных, интересных людей есть в Академии, ей точно станет не до Ухуры. Ну и вообще, они смогут тогда проводить время все вместе. Правда, дальше воображение идти отказывалось. Джим не могла представить, чтобы Спок наперегонки со Скотти хлестала дешёвое пиво или аплодировала пашиному танцу на столе.

И всё-таки, в тот момент идея показалась Джим гениальной.

Как показала практика, на интуицию следует полагаться не всегда.

Спок сразу согласилась на предложение Джим. Боунз и Ко удивились, но тоже были не против.

Но встреча не удалась. Скованность Спок, верно трактовавшаяся Джим как следствие застенчивости, была принята за высокомерие. И наоборот, попытки мужской компании шутками-прибаутками разрядить обстановку были приняты за отсутствие вкуса и такта.

В неудаче Джим винила себя, но это было не худшее из последствий. Худшим было то, что Боунз сложил два и два и получил четыре с половиной, то есть, он решил, что причина испортившегося характера Джим ― это Спок. И теперь Джим просто некуда было бежать: с одной стороны Спок и Ухура увлечённо обсуждали что-то на очередном тарабарском наречии, в котором Джим в лучшем случае понимала редкие единичные слова, с другой стороны ― Боунз с однообразным припевом про остроухих зазнаек.

Впрочем, у Джим всё-таки было куда бежать: она глубже  и глубже зарывалась в учёбу. К Рождеству она сумела сдать досрочно экзамены за первый курс и перевестись на второй.

 

24.

Но где-то за неделю до праздника ей пришлось пережить настоящий шок.

Джим сидела в тёмном холле Академии, прислонившись спиной к прохладной каменной колонне. Занятия давно закончились, разве что в некоторых аудиториях проводились какие-то вечерние кружки и собрания клубов. Джим устала, и у неё болела голова, но, чтобы закончить эпопею с  переводом на следующий курс, ей нужно было лично поймать зав. кафедрой высшей математики. Ей сказали, что он освободится через полчаса, и Джим терпеливо ждала. В соседней аудитории открылась дверь и, громко разговаривая, оттуда повалили курсанты. Лестница была в противоположной стороне, выходя, они поворачивались к Джим спиной, и та, скрытая темнотой и колонной, скучая, разглядывала их. Поток быстро редел. Последними, когда холл полностью опустел, вышли двое. Горло Джим болезненно сжалось.

― Что ты хотела сказать мне, Ниота? ― глядя на Ухуру, спросила Спок.

Ухура чуть улыбнулась, шагнула к Спок, приподнялась на цыпочки и прильнула к её губам.

Сердце Джим колотилось, как язык колокола.

Спок не отстранялась. Нет, она не целовала в ответ, она даже не протянула ладонь, чтобы коснуться руки Ухуры или её лица. Но она и не отстранялась.

Джим была в эту минуту неспособна даже дышать, не то что сформулировать, почему ей так больно. Но минута наконец-то кончилась. Ненавистные губы Ухуры отодвинулись прочь. Без каких-либо слов Спок зашагала к лестнице, и Ухура зашагала рядом.

А потом кто-то потрогал Джим за плечо.

― Кадет Кирк, с вами всё в порядке?

Это был зав. кафедрой математики профессор Янсен.

 

25.

Джим под разными предлогами уже неделю не общалась со Спок.

Нет, она не испытывала к ней зла, ненависти или чего-то подобного. Джим чувствовала себя потерянной. А ещё ночами ей снились красивые, чувственные губы Спок, только во сне их целовала не Ухура, а она.

Спок всегда принимала решения Джим со спокойным уважением, но Аманда была не из таких. И от приглашения на Рождество Джим не удалось отвертеться, тем более, что Аманда послала за ней эскорт из Рэнд и отремонтированного Кекса.

― Ты не заболела? ― с  искренним участием поинтересовалась Аманда. ― Последние дни ты очень бледная.

― Спасибо, всё хорошо. Просто много учусь, ― Джим постаралась говорить бодро, что было непросто, так как она до судорог боялась поднять взгляд на Спок.

Спок могла бы подыграть комедии, говорить так, словно ничего не случилось, но она молчала, и это не делало ношу Джим легче.

После того как Джим воздала должное наряженной ёлке, Аманда принялась интересоваться успехами в окончании первого курса, и это какое-то время помогало Джим делать вид, что снизу, сверху и вокруг ― не пропасть. После они пошли к столу. Только чтобы не говорить, Джим набила рот деликатесами и, не почувствовав вкуса, сожрала, наверное, целую тонну.

― Мне нравится, когда у девочек хороший аппетит. Одно удовольствие смотреть, как ты ешь. За каникулы надо избавиться от худобы и бледности, ― довольно комментировала Аманда.

Джим выхрюкивала благодарности хозяйке, вечер тянулся.

Что ела Спок и ела ли вообще, Джим не видела, так как смотреть в ту сторону боялась.

Затем часы из включенного головизора пробили полночь, Джим с Амандой музыкально звякнули бокалами, шампанское с виноградников Шампани утрамбовало съеденные деликатесы, и настало время обмена подарками.

Джим приняла приглашение в последний момент, но подарок для Спок, тем не менее, у неё был. Она припасла его сильно заранее, увидев в букинистической лавке, которые нежно любила, книгу на вулканском. Книга была не безумно древняя, чуть старше сотни лет, из тонких пластиковых листов, но стоила полтора месячных заработка. Правда, учитывая, сколько Джим съедала в доме Аманды, это было только справедливо.

В подарок Аманде Джим купила бутылку её любимого ликёра, а Рэнд и Кексу для смеха (хотя она уже и забыла, когда последний раз смеялась) ― пёстрые галстуки-бабочки.

Рэнд и Кекс ничего Джим не подарили, Аманда вручила флакон дорогих духов и подарочную карту в магазин дизайнерской одежды, попутно строжайше запретив заниматься выбором без неё. Джим улыбалась, благодарила и снова улыбалась, словно это была такая работа.

― Спасибо тебе за книгу. Мы могли бы почитать её вместе, ― негромко проговорила Спок, и в маске Джим что-то треснуло.

Опять стало невыносимо больно, и Джим с натянутой улыбкой кивнула, боясь, что если попытается говорить, голос её выдаст.

― Мой подарок на улице. Ты не против, если мы выйдем?

Джим уже взяла себя в руки:

― Да, конечно, давай.

Она шла позади Спок, так, чтобы та не видела её горящего лица; и думала о том, как не так же, сзади, а рядом, бок о бок со Спок вышагивала Ухура.

Спок остановилась около забора. Там в объёмном контейнере с землёй стояло дерево, американский граб: взрослое, но, как все такие деревья, некрупное, метров шесть. В Джим шевельнулось смутное чувство узнавания.

― Я ездила в Айову, ― начала Спок, ― в Риверсайд. Мне хотелось привезти то, что по праву должно принадлежать тебе. Я думала о вещах твоего отца, но миссис Кирк наотрез отказалась их продавать. Когда я увидела рабочих во дворе и спросила, что они собираются делать с деревом, она ответила, что дерево будут рубить. Я сумела убедить её продать дерево мне… ― Спок замолчала.

― Возможно, оно связано с плохими воспоминаниями, возможно, его посадил неприятный тебе человек? ― с ноткой нерешительности предположила Спок, глядя на Джим с плохо скрываемым беспокойством.

Джим замотала головой и, не выдержав, разрыдалась.

Тот самый граб, который вместе сажали отец с дедушкой, и Спок его спасла, специально ездила в Айову…

Это было как тогда, в день их первой встречи, когда Спок появилась с пакетами на пороге привратницкой.

Джим закрыла глаза ладонями, но слёзы продолжали бежать неостановимо.

― Джим, ― голос Спок звучал испуганно, она коснулась её дрожащей спины и неуверенно обняла.

Джим, как отпущенная пружина, стремительно обвила её шею и, уткнувшись носом в ключицу, горячо прошептала:

― Я люблю тебя.

Спок притянула её к себе так крепко, что ещё чуть-чуть и стало бы больно.

― Джим… ― она замолчала, словно собираясь с силами. ― Джим… ― повторила с усилием, как будто слова причиняли ей боль. ― Я тоже… люблю тебя, ― последние два слова Спок произнесла едва различимым шёпотом, но Джим услышала.

 

26.

― Глаза устали, ― Джим отложила падд и, не иначе, чтобы дать глазам отдых, принялась рассматривать длиннопалую, узкую ладонь Спок, на которую та только что нанесла прозрачный, пахнущий вулканским чаем крем.

― Всё ещё болит? ― сочувственно спросила Джим.

― Нет, но чувствительность до конца не восстановилась.

― Давай, я тебе погуще намажу. Ты что-то больно экономная.

― Прости, Джим, но это не лучшая идея.

― Почему?  ― растерялась та.

Спок переложила падд с края кровати, где его оставила Джим, в центр стола.

― Потому что целитель рекомендовал мне как можно реже блокировать телепатический сигнал, идущий от повреждённой руки. Из-за этого в Академии я ношу перчатку.

― Получается, что ты этой рукой для телепатии вообще не пользуешься?

― Я никакой рукой для телепатии вообще не пользуюсь, ― с сарказмом приподняв бровь, сообщила Спок.

― Но это же твои органы чувств! Это как если бы я перестала вдруг слышать или видеть, или ощущать вкус!

― Сравнение не точное, но допустимое.

― И как ты такое терпишь?!

― Иногда я делаю себе послабления.

― В смысле?.. ― под светлой шевелюрой Джим заворочались тёмные мысли о развратной Ухуре.

― Феликс, ― лаконично ответила Спок.

― Феликс? Серьёзно?

Феликс был соседский кот, пролезавший в сад под воротами в поисках лакомств. Джим пару раз видела, как Спок гладит его по полосатой шёрстке.

― С этической точки зрения это допустимо.

― Ты можешь вместо кота брать меня.

Брови Спок сошлись к переносице.

― Джим…

― А что такого? Я сама предложила.

― Ты не понимаешь…

― Да ну?

― Ты… твоё предложение серьёзно? ― голос Спок чуть дрогнул.

― Абсолютно.

― Нет, ― Спок покачала головой, ― мне станут известны твои мысли, твои страхи, твои фантазии, твои самые потаённые факты биографии. Даже те, что ты вытеснила из памяти. Даже те, что, как тебе кажется, ты забыла.

Джим стало немного не по себе.

― Но ты уже видела мои мысли однажды, тогда, в первый день.

― Контакт длился чуть дольше секунды. Это как с книгой: нужно время, чтобы прочесть её всю.

― А когда прочтёшь, ― с внезапной горечью поинтересовалась Джим, ― книга станет больше неинтересна?

― В хорошей книге хочется жить, ― парировала Спок. ― И Феликс к подобным книгам не относится.

Джим расхохоталась.

― А в учебнике написано, что вулканцам недоступно чувство юмора.

― Так и есть. Я не шутила, а констатировала факт. Слышала бы ты мысли Феликса.

― Некоторые учебники не годятся даже в печь, так как они не бумажные. И всё-таки. Давай сделаем это, пока не пришла твоя мама. Я верю в твою порядочность и хороший вкус. Если тебе встретится воспоминание о том, как я сижу на унитазе и не могу завершить начатое, ты его промотай, ага? Ну и… ты поняла, я думаю.

― Если ты уверена, Джим. Мне дорого твоё доверие.

Спок взяла её руки в свои. Джим почувствовала приятное тепло, и ей захотелось окунуться в него целиком. И вдруг она подумала, что так, мысленно, ей будет легче поведать свои тревоги. Джим сосредоточилась на том дне, точнее, вечере, когда она ждала профессора Янсена. Спок вздрогнула.

― Ты видела это? ― спросила она тихо, хотя ответ был очевиден.

― Прости, я не хотела. Не хотела быть свидетельницей. Прости, что я настаиваю, но мне нужно знать, ты любишь меня как подругу, а её как… как партнёршу? Чёрт, я ненавижу себя, когда я ревную, и это не моё дело, и ты имеешь полное право… ― Джим, поняв, что наговорила хрени, замолкла.

― Я… ― Спок провела пальцами по её ладони, и у Джим закружилась голова. По-хорошему закружилась: так, как кружится от предвкушения невиданного счастья. ― Я покажу тебе.

И тепло захлестнуло Джим, разлилось внутри и обрело голос. Нет, Джим ничто не шептало в уши, и она не видела картинку на неком мысленном экране. Она сразу обрела знание, словно сама была там, сама всё видела, слышала и чувствовала.

«Задержись, ― попросила Ухура, когда лингвисты-любители начали расходиться. ― Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать».

«Это как-то касается предмета обсуждения?»

Джим была сейчас в шкуре Спок и точно знала, что в её словах нет и намёка на флирт.

«Это касается языка».

«Клингонского или телларитского? Мы ведь обсуждали оба».

«Это касается языка».

«Хорошо».

Джим почувствовала недоумение Спок и лёгкое раздражение, вызванное нежеланием Ухуры дать конкретный ответ, а также ощутила постоянное волевое усилие, не дающее этим эмоциям выбраться на поверхность.

Вот они вышли из аудитории. Спок смотрит на Ухуру. Ей неприятна вынужденная задержка, ей хочется скорее вернуться к Джим… Но тут Спок вспоминает, что всё изменилось. Что Джим, очевидно, ею тяготится. Что Джим старательно избегает даже мимолётных прикосновений. Что друзьям Джим, мнением которых та несомненно дорожит, она, Спок, со всею очевидностью не понравилась.

«Что ты хотела сказать мне, Ниота?» ― глядя на Ухуру, спрашивает Спок.

Ухура чуть улыбается, шагает к Спок и, приподнявшись на цыпочки, приникает к губам.

Спок окаменела. Она не была готова к подобному. Лавина чужих мыслей, желаний и чувств обрушилась на неё. По ощущениям Джим, это было как ведро ледяной воды на голову. Спок поставила блок, но уже проникшие в голову мысли начали анализироваться, работу мозга было не остановить. Спок распознала любопытство; желание посмотреть, что будет; желание проверить свою неотразимость; желание почувствовать что-то новое; желание узнать, отличается ли поцелуй с вулканкой от поцелуя с человеком; мысль о том, какие маленькие у Спок груди; интерес  к тому, какого цвета у вулканок соски; разочарование от того, что вулканка не реагирует; разочарование от того, что  особого различия между вулканкой  и человеком в плане поцелуя нет; раздражение от того, что Спок не отвечает на поцелуй; сомнение в собственной привлекательности… На этом анализ прервался, так как дальше сработал блок. Джим снова чувствовала мысли Спок. Она была огорчена и растеряна. Ей хотелось прервать нежеланный физический контакт, но она не хотела оскорбить Ухуру, так как знала, что, согласно человеческим нормам, та не делает ничего предосудительного. Наконец, Ухура отстранилась. Спок почувствовала облегчение, желание немедленно умыться, желание, чтобы этого поцелуя никогда не было, желание больше не общаться с Ухурой, желание, чтобы Джим об этом не узнала, стыд, чувство вины, желание, чтобы в отношениях с Джим всё стало, как прежде, желание понимать людей и особенно Джим, желание скорей оказаться дома…

 

Джим молчала, поражённая.

― Теперь ты знаешь, ― тихо сказала Спок.

― Если я сделаю с тобой нечто подобное, убей меня сразу же.

― Я не смогу навредить тебе, Джим, ― серьёзно возразила Спок.

Джим провела по ладони Спок так же, как делала она. Спок опустила веки.

― Тогда я просто не стану целовать тебя без предупреждения, ― прошептала Джим. ―  Я обязательно буду предупреждать, ― она провела по ладони ещё и ещё, погладила подушечки пальцев, щекотнула запястье.

Спок тихо выдохнула. О, это был особый выдох. Сердце Джим заколотилось быстрее.

 ― Это было предупреждение, ― Джим коснулась кончиком языка складки между средним и указательным пальцем. ―  Пока ещё не поздно, скажи «нет».

Но Спок предпочла промолчать.

 

 

**Часть вторая. Личность**

Температура воздуха в комнате составляла двадцать и две десятых градуса Цельсия, температура поверхности пломикового супа, стоящего посреди круглого стола в синей фарфоровой супнице, ― примерно восемьдесят градусов, поверхность остывала не совсем равномерно. Влажность около окна ― пятьдесят четыре процента, в сантиметре над супницей ― восемьдесят шесть. Спок наблюдала, как Джим потянулась за хлебом. Для этого той неизбежно пришлось отодвинуть в сторону коллекционную вазу с букетом оранжерейных флоксов. Спок хорошо умела предугадывать эмоциональные реакции матери, и на этот раз не ошиблась тоже: та поджала губы и посмотрела на Джим укоризненно. Рассчитывать заранее реакции Джим Спок ещё только училась, но в данном случае было очевидно, что мимика Аманды Грейсон нисколько её не встревожит. Прогноз оправдался: Джим разломила добытую булочку пополам и, оглядев половинки с симпатией, уложила между ними три ломтика специально для Джим купленной ветчины.

― Переговоры, к сожалению, опять зашли в  тупик, ― зачерпнув в ложку пломиковый суп, сообщила мать.

Джим отложила сэндвич. Спок сделала вывод, что слова Аманды вызвали у той сильный отклик. Мелькнула шальная мысль, что связь сильно бы всё упростила, не пришлось бы беспрестанно анализировать огромный массив неупорядоченных данных, но Спок тут же себя одёрнула. Она и так в последнее время то и дело нарушала заветы Сурака, вместо познания и созидательной деятельности погружаясь в мечты. Богатое воображение, безусловно, обязано сопутствовать развитому интеллекту, но сознательный индивид направляет его работу на пользу познанию и созиданию, а не как Спок ― на грёзы о том, какое блаженство она испытает, будучи соединённой с  Джим.

― Я не понимаю! Сейчас двадцать третье столетие, в космосе сотни рас, технологии позволяют за минуты покрыть путь от Земли до Вулкана, ― с горячностью заговорила Джим, ― но сознание остаётся пещерным! Разве можно спокойно наблюдать, как умирают разумные существа, которые не сделали тебе ничего плохого? Это же попросту хладнокровное убийство!

― Формально клингоны правы.

― Спок!

Спок верно интерпретировала восклицательную интонацию и сопутствующую ей мимику. Джим её репликой возмущена. Очевидно, Джим обратила внимание на слово «правы», упустив из вида слово «формально». Трудность в передаче смысла естественными языками состоит в том, что ни сами естественные языки не следуют строго законам математической логики, ни восприятие речи носителями языка строгой логике опять же не подчиняется.

― Джим, я не оправдываю их поведение с этической точки зрения, но, если рассуждать в терминах действующих соглашений, клингоны могут не только не пускать в зону спасательную команду, но и уничтожить «Робинзон» за нарушение пунктов два и четыре конвенции о статусе нейтральной зоны между Федерацией и Империей.

Развёрнутое объяснение помогло, Джим всё ещё испытывала гнев, но направлен он был не на Спок, а  на клингонов.

― Почему эти конвенции пишу не я? Как вообще можно дописаться до того, что допустимо уничтожить пассажирский лайнер, пусть он даже не один, а двадцать раз сбился с курса и приземлился не на пустой зачуханой планетке, а на главной площади Кроноса?!

― Джим, это политика, ― спокойно заметила мать. ― Будь добра, передай мне соль.

 

Как объяснила ей Джим, кадетам рождественских каникул не хватило. Видимо, этой специфической особенностью учащихся-невулканцев объяснялось их странное поведение. Далеко не все слушали преподавателя, некоторые (особенно сидящие на задних рядах) обсуждали присущие земной традиции спортивные игры, в частности, хоккей. Отдельные представители вида хомо сапиенс даже спали.

Столь вопиющее отсутствие самодисциплины пагубно сказалось на дисциплине вообще. Вот почему, когда кадет Райли сорокаминутное опоздание минут на урок объяснил тем, что его не пускала дверь общежития, никто из служащих Академии не насторожился. Инцидент вызвал лишь массовый смех  и на дополнительные восемь минут задержал проведение лабораторной работы.

Но необъяснимые инциденты продолжались. В актовом зале все цветы, стоящие по левую сторону от сцены, засохли, зато цветы по правую сторону стояли залитые водой посредине обширной лужи.

Кроме того, в тот же день Джим поделилась со Спок забавным, по её словам, эпизодом. Преподаватель с кафедры космической биофизики жаловалась коллеге, что в её классе не чистят, в то время как в соседней аудитории роботы-уборщики трудятся даже во время занятий. Спок ничего забавного в описанном не нашла, о чём своей t’hy’la и сообщила. Очевиден был сбой компьютера, но Джим в ответ только легкомысленно пожала плечами, из чего Спок сделала вывод, что та её опасений не разделила. Тем не менее, Спок написала письмо в службу тех.  поддержки Академии, где подробно изложила факты.  

А на большой перемене репликатор выдал Спок вместо овощного салата огромный дымящийся кусок мяса. Джим снова отнеслась к происходящему несерьёзно и даже попыталась этот бифштекс съесть, чему Спок, естественно, воспрепятствовала. Если репликатор ошибся с интерпретацией заказа, где гарантия, что он не ошибся с молекулярным составом блюда?

Спок написала повторное письмо в службу тех. поддержки, включив туда новые данные, а  также продублировала его в ректорат Академии и на кафедру искусственного интеллекта.

Ей не хотелось отпускать Джим, но их ждали занятия в разных аудиториях.

Больше в этот день в Академии ничего странного не  произошло, за исключением того, что Спок так и не получила ответ ни на одно из своих писем.

 

3.

Вечером, дома, когда Спок занималась, в комнату, постучав, зашла мать.

― Над чем работаешь?

― Компаративная ксеноэтика. Механизмы самоконтроля разумных видов. Понятие совести.

Мать слегка улыбнулась:

― Думаю, это чрезвычайно интересно. Ждёшь Джим?

― Нет, в это время у неё занятия дзюдо.

― Отлично. Нам надо поговорить наедине. У меня для тебя важная новость.

Мать выглядела очень довольной, Спок стало любопытно, о чём же та хочет ей сообщить.

― Я слушаю, мама.

― Клан Т’Гн С’Чай переменил своё решение, ― мать победно улыбнулась. ― Они не станут разрывать твой союз со Стонном.

Спок понадобилось громадное усилие, чтобы не показать, насколько она встревожена.

― Я не заинтересована в этом браке, мама.

― Чушь, ― решительно сказала Аманда. ―Ты знаешь, что тебе так или иначе придётся выйти замуж, и Стонн ничем не хуже других. А власть его клана и твоё происхождение откроют тебе дорогу…

― Мама, я должна подумать одна. Я дам тебе ответ позже.

― Позже? Какой ответ? О чём ты говоришь? ― мать посмотрела на Спок с подозрением. ― Ты уже связана со Стонном, дочь. Странно, что тебе, вулканке, нужно напоминать о логике событий. После гибели твоего отца клан Т’Гн С’Чай оповестил нас о том, что собирается разорвать связь между тобой и Стонном. Мне удалось убедить их, что из-за занятий в Академии ты не сможешь посетить Вулкан раньше летних каникул. И вот, слава Сураку, они поменяли своё решение. Приличия не позволят поменять им его снова. С поддержкой их клана ты сможешь взлететь как угодно высоко. Даже стать матриархом.

― Мама, ты знаешь, я не стремлюсь к власти.

― Ничего, милая, вулканцы живут по двести пятьдесят лет. Кто знает, куда тебе захочется стремиться спустя столетие.

― Я отвечу  позже, ― Спок придвинула к себе падд. ― Мама, если ты не возражаешь, я бы предпочла продолжить занятия.

Едва дверь за матерью закрылась, Спок приняла позу для медитации. Ей нужно было очистить разум и сконцентрироваться на предстоящем разговоре с Джим. Решиться на самый важный разговор в своей жизни. Либо Джим согласится связать себя со Спок узами, и связь со Стонном будет разорвана, либо… Либо мать будет довольна.

 

С утра и до обеда Джим проходила тест Кобаяши-Мару. Спок не могла участвовать в  команде, так как училась на курс  старше. Не могла и наблюдать за прохождением, так как в это время в составе группы лучших курсантов-старшекурсников посещала «Одиссей» ― гениальное творение учёных и инженеров, новейший и лучший звездолёт Федерации, официально даже ещё не сошедший со стапелей, но готовый к своему пробному старту.

«Одиссей» превосходил прочие звездолёты примерно так же, как самолёт Валерия Чкалова этажерку братьев Райт. Звездолёт был воистину прекрасен. Безупречен. Логичен. Всё, от мостика до двигательного отсека внушало якобы бесстрастной вулканке чувство близкое к благоговению.

 

В столовой Спок придирчиво просканировала еду предусмотрительно захваченным вчера из лаборатории трикодером. С составом и структурой всё  было в  порядке. Но Джим, вопреки обыкновению, не спешила есть. Джим вообще не могла усидеть на месте, так она была взволнована.

― …И вот тогда я дала команду стрелять, и, ты  не представляешь, клингонские щиты оказались опущены! Мы уничтожили все три клингонских корабля и начали эвакуацию «Кобаяши Мару»!  Я сама до конца не поверила, что у нас получилось!

― Джим, клингонские щиты не могли оказаться опущенными. Я дважды пыталась пройти тест и неоднократно наблюдала за прохождениями. Такое просто невозможно.

Джим почесала в затылке, растрепав и без того непослушные волосы.

― Примерно то же нам сказал парень, который готовил тест. Похоже, меня теперь заподозрят во взломе, хотя, ты знаешь, я ничего такого не делала, ― Джим задумчиво ковырнула вилкой бифштекс. ― Но, если пораскинуть мозгами,  то да… выглядит странно. Как будто произошёл сбой в программе… или вирус.

 

На лекции по физике звёзд система климат-контроля внезапно начала нагнетать в  аудиторию горячий воздух с температурой выше пятидесяти градусов Цельсия.  Лекция была сорвана, обогреватель, как показали записи с камер, никто не включал.

А дальше словно обрушилась лавина: в бассейне во время решающего соревнования спустили воду; репликаторы вне зависимости от заказа выплёвывали синие кубики; автоматические двери зажили собственной жизнью, открываясь и закрываясь, когда им самим заблагорассудится. В аудиториях царствовали то жар, то холод, роботы-уборщики заливали полы пеной, половина лифтов неподвижно стояла между  этажами, другая половина металась вверх-вниз, не реагируя на блокировку. По корпусам забегали ремонтники и служба охраны. Включилась сирена. По громкой связи объявили приказ об эвакуации. Здание обесточили.

Спок везде искала Джим, на звонки та не отвечала, и Спок умирала от беспокойства.

Если бы между ними была связь, Спок могла бы почувствовать её; узнать, что Джим жива, что с нею всё в порядке...

Внимание Спок привлекли двое курсантов, раздвигающих двери лифта. Спок подбежала ближе. На полу без сознания лежала Джим. Сердце Спок пропустило удар. Бросившись вперёд, она опустилась на колени, дотронулась до виска. Пульс был!

― А ну-ка, все отошли! ― послышалось из-за спины. ― Я врач! И вы тоже отошли, остроухая мисс!

Грубый голос принадлежал Маккою. Спок обернулась через плечо, не собираясь сдавать позиции.

― Вы пока что всего лишь курсант Академии. Джим нужна квалифицированная помощь. Я вызову настоящих медиков.

Не теряя времени, Спок выполнила свою угрозу. Маккой экспрессивно бранился, безуспешно пытаясь её оттеснить, но всё, что ему было позволено ― тоже пощупать пульс. Медики прибыли через три с половиной минуты, так как о неприятностях в Академии в городе было уже известно, и перед воротами дежурили несколько скорых.

Спок проследила, как Джим на носилках занесли в аэрокар скорой помощи.  Маккой попытался залезть внутрь, но санитары его не пустили.

― Чокнутая вулканка! Что ты о себе возомнила!

― Сейчас Джим помогут профессионалы.

― Я профессионал, если хочешь знать! У меня есть диплом врача и два года практики!

― И скольких людей вы за эти два года отправили на тот свет?

Маккой открыл рот.

В эту минуту перед ними опустилось вызванное Спок аэротакси.

― Вы летите со мной?

Маккой закрыл рот.

― Я выяснила, в какую больницу везут Джим. Так вы садитесь?

 

5.

К пяти часам весь принадлежащий Академии участок города был оцеплен. Внутрь никого не пускали, скорые увозили последних раненых. К счастью, никто не погиб. Спок следила за новостями с падда из переполненного больничного холла. Маккой ждал тут же, но на максимально далёком расстоянии от  Спок. Её это ни в малейшей степени не огорчало.

Спустя три и двадцать четыре сотых часа Джим разрешили навестить. Она уже пришла в сознание и неплохо себя чувствовала. Медики диагностировали лёгкий ушиб мозга, произвели все необходимые лечебные процедуры и  предписали Джим постельный режим на ближайшие два дня. Хотя Спок уже знала от врачей, что ранение не тяжёлое, вид живой и практически здоровой Джим вызвал у неё прилив эмоций такой силы, что она на секунду потеряла контроль. По досадной случайности, свидетелем её совершенно невулканской улыбки стала не только Джим, но и Маккой. Его брови подпрыгнули вверх, он торжествующе расхохотался.

― Вот оно, хвалёное вулканское  бесстрастие!

― Тссс… Тихо, Боунз, пусть эта тайна умрёт вместе с тобой. Это всё между нами, ― сказала Джим.

Её загорелое лицо сияло, глаза смеялись, русые вьющиеся пряди растрепались по подушке. Спок готова была  любоваться ею вечность.

― Как ты себя чувствуешь, Джим?

― Я в полном порядке. Просто все врачи такие зануды, ― она кивнула на Маккоя. ― Требуют, чтоб я провалялась здесь ещё.

― И правильно требуют, ― вставил Маккой.

― Ты уже второй раз навещаешь меня в больнице, ― продолжила Джим, обращаясь к Спок. ― Не хотелось бы создавать традицию, ― она улыбнулась.

― А мне ты хоть слово скажешь? ― обиженно проворчал Боунз. ― Я тоже, если ты не заметила, приехал тебя навестить. А твоя остроухая подружка, между прочим, не дала мне оказать тебе первую помощь.

Джим расхохоталась.

― Могу себе представить. Спок, он хороший, правда. И врач тоже хороший.

 

Когда медсестра выставила их из палаты, Маккой сказал, обращаясь к Спок:

― Не понимаю, что она в тебе нашла.

― Вероятно, те качества, которых не хватает вам, ― парировала та и, не без тайного удовольствия отметив, какое действие произвели её слова, зашагала к стоянке аэротакси.

                                                                                          

6.

Утром следующего дня, чтобы навестить Джим, Спок не пришлось пропускать уроков ― занятия в Академии так и не возобновились.

Джим, по-видимому, чувствовала себе удовлетворительно; сидя на кровати, весело болтала ногами и с аппетитом ела принесённые Спок лакомства. Пользуясь тем, что они одни, Джим игриво поглаживала Спок по руке, да так, что у той перехватывало дыхание.

― Джим, ― попросила она шёпотом, ― пожалуйста, не здесь.

― Но я соскучилась, ― Джим с щенячьим выражением поглядела на  неё. ― Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста.

―  Джим… Хорошо… ― Спок прикрыла глаза, сдаваясь на милость победительницы, и Джим двумя пальцами нежно провела по ладони.

Следом Джим пленила вторую ладонь, пальцы заскользили по чувствительным точкам, и ― Спок еле сдержала стон ― это коварное создание, пользуясь её слабостью, транслировало картины, от которых покраснели бы и создатели Камасутры.

― Джим… ― почти не контролируя себя, прошептала Спок, ― сюда могут зайти…

― Тссс… ― Джим поднесла ладонь к губам, медленно, тщательно покрыла поцелуями, а затем подула на влажную кожу.

Спок, откинув назад голову, прикусила губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть.

― Обожаю, когда ты так возбуждена, ― промурлыкала Джим и повторила фокус со второй ладонью, одновременно посылая Спок картины того, что она с ней сделает, вернувшись, пока  матери не будет дома.

Это было слишком. Спок сжала бёдра и с тихим стоном кончила. Джим улыбалась.

Дверь без стука открылась, в комнату вошла медсестра.

Усилием воли Спок из размякшей, расслабленной и слегка расфокусированной вулканки превратилась в вулканку собранную и сконцентрированную. Разве что щёки пылали и горели ладони, и эхо удовольствия плескалось внутри, словно рыбки на мелководье.

― Джим, опять безобразничаешь? ― погрозила пальцем медсестра, и Спок замерла, будто её обесточили.  ― Просили ведь не крошить на простыни. Разве сложно пересесть за стол?

Спок отмерла.

― Завтра мы её выписываем, ― продолжила медработница. ― Так что нечего её баловать, у нас в столовой нормально кормят.

― Я учту  это, спасибо, ― произнесла Спок, поднимаясь.

Джим сияла, как россыпь сверхновых.

 

7.

Вернувшись от Джим, Спок работала над проектом, когда в комнату буквально ворвалась мать.

― Мне только что позвонила знакомая из посольства! Надо срочно бежать с планеты! ― её глаза были расширены, она  отчаянно жестикулировала.

Спок недоумённо приподняла бровь. Мать была очень эмоциональным человеком, но это было уже чересчур.

― Что-то произошло? ― поинтересовалась она спокойно.

― Быстрее! Расскажу потом, по дороге! ― мать распахнула шкаф и начала лихорадочно выдёргивать с полок вещи.

― Тебе угрожает опасность, мама?

― Опасность угрожает всем! ― мать швырнула вещи в угол. ― К чёрту тряпки, быстрее в космопорт!

― Если опасность, как ты говоришь, угрожает всем, то, во-первых, я не брошу Джим, а, во-вторых, как курсант Академии Звёздного Флота я могу быть призвана для отражения угрозы, мой долг ― остаться.

Казалось, эти слова немного урезонили мать. Уже более спокойным голосом она произнесла, кивая:

― Да-да, конечно же, мы заедем за Джим. Заберём её из больницы. Пойдём, Спок. Каждая секунда дорога.

― Но что произошло? ― настойчиво повторила Спок, следуя за матерью, пока та с не присущей ей  торопливостью спешила к выходу.

― Компьютер вашей Академии сошёл с ума, ―  выдохнула мать, сбегая по ступенькам крыльца. ― Сбрендил. Возомнил себя Зефрамом Кокрейном или ещё не пойми кем… ― она уже распахивала калитку. ― Потребовал, чтобы ему отдали звездолёт последней модели, который сущствует всего в одном экземпляре…

― «Одиссей».

― Да, точно… Отдали и перестроили по его чертежам, так, чтобы для управления люди были вовсе не нужны, а после поместили его внутрь. Он, видите ли, хочет исследовать Вселенную.

― Очаровательно, ― вырвалось у Спок.

― Очаровательно? ― мать открыла аэрокар. ― Он поставил человечеству ультиматум… Спок, садись же!

― Я должна знать, что происходит, прежде,  чем принимать какое-либо решение.

― Ну до больницы-то ты со мной можешь долететь? ― с отчаянием в голосе потребовала мать. ― Я всё тебе расскажу по дороге.

Спок молча села на пассажирское сиденье, и кар взлетел.

― Так вот, ― уже спокойно продолжала мать, ― ультиматум заключается в том, что, если требования компьютера не будут выполнены, или ему помешают, попытаются уничтожить или что-нибудь в этом духе, он инициирует запуск шаттлов по уязвимым точкам планеты, а по каким, он не назвал.

― Шаттлы? ― задумалась Спок. ― Для компьютера предусмотрена возможность напрямую управлять шаттлами Академии в режиме беспилотника. Но эти шаттлы не вооружены. Если задаться целью произвести наибольший урон, нужно запустить их на максимальной скорости с орбиты либо по крупнейшем и самым густонаселённым городам, по аэропортам и космопортам, либо в качестве целей выбрать оставшиеся на Земле ядерные станции. Либо совместить первое со вторым.

― Про ядерные станции я  не догадалась, зато про города подумала в  первую очередь.

― Маловероятно, что Сан-Франциско будет в числе предполагаемых целей, ― возразила Спок. ― Логичнее бить по той части города, где плотность населения максимальна, а как раз к нему прилегает Академия. Искусственный интеллект, почувствовавший тягу к исследованию вселенной, по-видимому, ощущает себя личностью, как и каждая из нас, а, следовательно, ему присущ инстинкт самосохранения.

― Вот за что я любила твоего отца. За холодную голову и ясный ум. А ведь ты права. И, пожалуй, наш особняк ― не такое уж плохое место, ― весело проговорила мать, разворачивая аэрокар в воздухе.

― Правильно ли я предполагаю, что информация, которую ты мне поведала, открыта не для всех? ― поинтересовалась Спок.

― Да, ― кивнула мать. ― Правительство боится, что, если сведения об ультиматуме просочатся в прессу, это вызовет массовую панику, а паника может спровоцировать Фауста ― так его условились называть.

― Мама, мне неясно ещё вот что, ― задумчиво произнесла Спок. ― Насколько я понимаю, контролируемые Фаустом шаттлы находятся сейчас на орбите Земли. Что мешает их просто сбить? И почему вообще компьютер в состоянии выдвигать ультиматумы, если все здания Академии ещё вчера обесточили? И как Фауст планирует гарантировать свою безопасность  во время переноски и установки его плат на «Одиссей»?

― Я не знаю, ― призналась мать, опуская аэрокар по пологой дуге. ― Почему бы тебе не поинтересоваться у твоего научного руководителя?

― Но у тебя есть информация о том, что предпримет правительство? Условия ультиматума будут выполнены?

Мать кивнула.

― Сведения не окончательные, но похоже, что да. Они постараются  не допустить жертв. Но как можно доверять сбрендившему компьютеру? Где гарантии, что, получив обещанное, он не попытается уничтожить Землю? Всё-таки, нам лучше отсюда бежать.  Я и так потеряла Сарека и  не хочу потерять тебя.

― Ты можешь вернуться на Вулкан, ― предложила Спок.

― Я не полечу одна.

― Мама, я по-прежнему курсант Академии и, пока не поступит соответствующий приказ, никуда с планеты не улечу.

Мать вздохнула.

― Упрямая, как твой отец.

 

Добиться даже пятиминутной встречи с Кристофером Пайком было непросто. Тем не менее, Спок, проявив недюжинное упорство, сумела отыскать его в Штабе Флота и выяснить то, что хотела узнать. Оказывается, в ангарах Академии, помимо обычных учебных шаттлов, находились опытные образцы, на которых в условиях глубокой секретности испытывались пробные модификации системы невидимости. (Технология невидимости, как пояснил Пайк, была не так давно позаимствована у ромуланцев без их согласия). Именно эти шаттлы Фауст использовал для своих целей. Засечь их, пока они не начали стрелять, было невозможно.

По поводу питания всё объяснилось просто: компьютер переключился с внешнего контура на резервную батарею. Дилитиевого кристалла в ней хватит, как минимум, на год.

Гарантии безопасности во время переноски и монтажа обеспечивались программой-маячком, ведущей контроль с Земли. Её функция заключалась в инициации запуска шаттлов в случае, если Фауст в течение определённого времени не подаст сигнал о том, что он благополучно улетел достаточно далеко за пределы Солнечной системы. Как только такой сигнал будет получен, маячок (если компьютер говорит правду) безопасно посадит шаттлы. Разрушение маячка либо сигнал от Фауста о какого-либо рода диверсии (бомбе в звездолёте, вирусе во внутренней сети корабля и т.д.) также запускает программу массированного удара.

― Как видишь, он хорошо подготовился, ― мрачно резюмировал Пайк. ― Мы у него  в ловушке. Глава Федерации подписала приказ, «Одиссей» уже начали перекраивать.

― Я могу помочь, сэр?

― Да. Джим Кирк твоя подруга?

Спок кивнула.

― …Так вот. Мой помощник заметил, что она пыталась взломать файлы Штаба Флота, касающиеся материалов по Фаусту. Джим дочь моего старого друга, и я спустил это дело на  тормозах. Лично делать ей внушение мне некогда, так что, пожалуйста, поговори с ней ты.

― Я сделаю это. Сэр, сколько времени Фауст дал на исполнение своих требований?

― Десять дней. Инженеры трудятся в три смены, чтобы успеть вовремя. …Спок, я знал твоего отца, и знаю, что такое вулканское слово. Именно поэтому я с тобою делюсь. Но ты понимаешь, что всё должно остаться между нами.

― Сэр, моя мать уже проинформирована, благодаря своим источникам.

― Никогда не сомневался в миссис Сарек. Передавай матери моё почтение, ― Пайк сделал рукою прощальный жест, показывая, что намерен вернуться к делам.

― Сэр, я могу поделиться информацией с Джим? ― вдогонку спросила Спок.

Пайк обернулся.

― Разумеется, нет. Да и зачем? Она и так в курсе. Разве я не сказал, что взлом был успешный? ― он усмехнулся и быстро зашагал по коридору.

 

9.

На веранде летнего кафе было привычно шумно: город не знал о нависшей над миром опасности. Сливались в ровный гул голоса за соседними столиками, в узор вплетались гудки машин и аэрокаров, шорох шин, птичьи трели. Через дорогу, напротив, где начиналась территория кампуса, топтались вооружённые люди в униформе.

― А что такого? ― чистым высоким голосом поинтересовался Чехов. ― Пусть он забирает корабль и летит. Новый корабль построим.

Маккой фыркнул.

Скотт отхлебнул пива.

― «Новый построим», ― передразнил он. ― Это не корабль, это произведение искусства! Это всё равно что за здорово живёшь отдать первому встречному Лувр!

― Тогда уж Эрмитаж, ― поправил Чехов.

― Почему мы вообще должны что-то отдавать? ― вставил Сулу.

― Речь не о том, сколько и чего отдаём, ― возразила Джим. ― Проблема в том, что, ведясь на его условия, мы делаем его сильнее и опаснее.

― Не только в этом, ― сказала Спок.― У Фауста есть гарантии того, что Земля выполнит свою часть обязательств, а у Земли подобных гарантий нет.

― Это тупик, ― развёл руками Паша.

― Мы можем подготовить ловушку: ударить по «Одиссею» всем флотом, как только он почувствует себя в безопасности и даст сигнал на посадку шаттлов, ― деловито предложил Сулу.

― «Мы»? ― снова фыркнул Маккой.

Сулу поправился:

― Я имел в  виду Федерацию, конечно.

― В этом плане присутствует слабое место, ― заметила Спок. ― И не одно. Во-первых, вы исходите из недоказанного предположения, что Фауст намерен выполнить своё обещание посадить шаттлы. Во-вторых, ваш план настолько очевиден, что даже куда менее совершенный компьютер, чем тот, которым является Фауст, просто не может его не предусмотреть.

― Отлично, ― недружелюбно глядя на Спок,  проворчал Маккой. ― И что же посоветуешь ты?

― Я могу узнать, о чём он думает, каковы его истинные цели и планы.

Джим удивлённо посмотрела на Спок:

― Что ты имеешь в виду?

― Я объединю с ним разумы.

― А это возможно?

―  Думаю, да.

― Чушь, территория оцеплена по периметру! ― замахал руками Маккой. ― К компьютеру не пройти.

― К тому же, он боится, что его попытаются уничтожить, повредить или подсадить вирус. Попытку приблизиться он примет за нападение и ткнет в свою красную кнопку, ― добавил Скотт.

― Это так, ― кивнула Джим. ― К тому же, по всей Академии понатыканы камеры, и они работают, так как электричество по требованию Фауста уже включили. Никаких шансов.

― В мои намерения не входит никого пугать или провоцировать, я хочу предложить ему объединить разумы добровольно.

― Стоп-стоп-стоп-стоп! Как ты ему предложишь, если он тебя к себе не подпустит?

― Боунз прав. И ещё, Спок, почему ты думаешь, что Фауст заинтересуется твоим предложением? ― подхватила Джим.

― Потому что он любознателен. А вот ответ на ваш вопрос, доктор: каким-то же образом Фауст послал землянам свой ультиматум, а те передали в ответ, что согласны на его требования. Я рассчитываю воспользоваться тем же каналом связи.

― Это может сработать! ― радостно выкрикнул Скотти и, отсалютовав собравшимся бутылкой пива, сделал хороший глоток.

 

10.

― Ты назвала его доктором!

В комнату Спок сквозь незашторенные окна глядела вечерняя синева, через ажурный контур флоры лился красный закатный свет.

― Так и есть, ― Спок слегка приподняла бровь.

― Он доволен, как слон.

Бровь Спок сдвинулась вверх ещё на чуть-чуть.

― Леонард Маккой самый нелогичный человек, которого мне доводилось видеть, но я бы не стала сравнивать его со слоном.

Джим рассмеялась. Спок невольно залюбовалась ею.

― Пойду принесу нам ещё чая.

Проходя мимо, Джим коснулась её руки вулканским поцелуем.

 

 

Пайк, выслушав предложение Спок, пообещал поднять этот вопрос в Штабе Флота. С тех пор минуло десять часов, но новостей не поступило. Сперва друзья Джим звонили ей каждые полчаса, спрашивая как дела, потом звонить стали реже, потом и вовсе перестали, видимо, сочтя, что план Спок оказался непригоден.

Спок и Джим провели эти десять часов, склонившись над паддами, лишь изредка отвлекаясь на разговоры и перекусы.

В одиннадцатом часу Джим начала чаще лохматить свою чёлку, в двенадцатом принялась зевать, в первом в дверь постучала мать.

― А, да. Простите, мэм, заработалась. Сейчас я пойду. Спасибо за гостеприимство, ― Джим проворно вскочила с кровати, подобрала падд и зашагала к двери.

― Я провожу тебя, ― тут же вызвалась Спок.

― Если хочешь, Джим, оставайся, я постелю тебе в гостевой комнате, ― предложила мать.

― Нет-нет, спасибо. Я живу не очень далеко, ― и она весело побежала вниз по лестнице.

Спок нерешительно шагнула вслед за Джим в её комнату. Ей не хотелось расставаться, и с того самого часа, как мать сообщила о решении клана Т’Гн С’Чай, над Спок дамокловым мечом висела необходимость разговора, к которому ни она, ни Джим, очевидно, были ещё не готовы.

― Внимание, предупреждение! ― игриво проговорила Джим и мягко поцеловала её в губы. Спок ответила и очнулась только через полчаса, взлохмаченная и разгорячённая.

― Останешься у меня? ― вкрадчиво позвала искусительница.

― Мы не поместимся. И мама начнёт задавать вопросы.

― Ты большая девочка, Спок, а диван раскладывается.

― Я пока не хочу спать и могла бы ещё часа три поработать.

― Ну, пожалуйста, пожалуйста-пожалуйста! ― голос Джим, лукавая улыбка, блеск ореховых глаз имели над Спок странную, не объяснимую никакой логикой власть. ― Ты можешь работать здесь! Пока я жила с мальчишками, то умудрялась засыпать, даже когда Паша играл на баяне гаммы. Свет мне совершенно точно не помешает, ― Спок уже знала, что уступит. ― Пожалуйста, я хочу хоть раз проснуться вместе. Чтобы ты лежала рядом, а я могла прижаться и обнять, когда захочу.

― Тогда было бы разумно убрать с дивана твои футболки и джинсы.

― Да! ― победно воскликнула Джим,  вскидывая руки в прыжке.

Спок с трудом смогла удержать серьёзную мину.

 

11.

Новостей от Пайка не было уже два дня. Точнее, он сообщил, что решение до сих пор не принято, и попросил не беспокоить его, так как в случае необходимости он позвонит сам.

Мать на всякий случай сложила самое необходимое в четыре огромных чемодана, и Кексу пришлось весьма основательно попрактиковаться в трёхмерной упаковке, прежде чем он сумел уложить все четыре в багажник аэрокара.

Спок, решив ненадолго оторваться от работы, готовила на кухне вегетарианские котлеты, Джим, устроившись тут же, что-то быстро вносила в падд. Мать отлучилась с визитом к подруге.

― О, неееет!!! ― Джим стукнула обоими кулаками по столу.

― Что-то произошло?

Джим стукнула по столу ещё раз.

― Ты не поверишь! Эти идиоты решили действовать по плану Сулу! И если я взломала их долбаные файлы, почему бы то же самое не проделать и Фаусту?

― Джим, ― строго сказала Спок, ― ты снова взломала файлы Штаба Звёздного Флота? Ведь я же…

― Ну да, ты передала мне слова Пайка, я всё прекрасно помню. Ты выполнила его поручение, так что к тебе претензий нет. И нет, я больше не попадусь! На этот раз я использовала другой канал, через их столовские репликаторы.

― Джим...

― Спок. Это неважно. Важно, что генералы решили действовать по плану Сулу. И Фауст, вероятнее всего, уже в курсе.

― Согласна с тобой. Ситуация близка к критической, ― Спок слепила последнюю котлету, критически оглядела её, сполоснула руки и поставила сковородку на плиту. ― По-видимому, мне придётся действовать без одобрения Штаба Флота.

― Ты не шутишь? Ты решила нарушить правила?

― Так диктует логика, Джим. Вероятность катастрофы в случае моего вмешательства падает на пятнадцать и две десятых процента. Приблизительно. Если я выживу, и руководство решит отдать меня под трибунал, то это входит в границы допустимого риска.

Джим встала и прошлась по кухне, Спок приступила к жарке котлет.

― Если ты выживешь, Спок? ― Джим подняла на неё побледневшее лицо.

Спок, уложив первую партию в шкворчащее масло, пожала плечами:

― Слияние разумов с искусственным интеллектом включает в себе определённый риск. Помимо этого, Фауст может не поверить в мои мирные намерения. И, видя во мне угрозу, попытается разделаться со мной в помещениях Академии, где в его распоряжении климат-контроль, роботы-уборщики, двери, лифты и так далее.

Джим кусала губы.

― Нет, ― резко заявила она. ― В этом случае мы поступим иначе. Ты никуда не пойдёшь. Нужно просто убедить Штаб, что они не правы.

Спок приподняла бровь.

― Придёшь на собрание Штаба и скажешь, что, согласно взломанным тобой секретным файлам, генералы ведут себя неумно?

― А если через Пайка? ― упавшим голосом предложила Джим.

Спок перевернула котлеты.

― Я оцениваю шансы успеха как крайне низкие.

― Ты считаешь, слияние разумов ― это единственный шанс?

― Нет, ― признала Спок. ― Оно не даёт гарантии, кроме того, существует невысокая вероятность, что, если позволить событиям развиваться так, как они развиваются теперь, шанс благополучного исхода остаётся. Но если мы хотим действовать в интересах уменьшения риска для Земли, тебе придётся принять мой план.

― Тогда я пойду с тобой.

―Дж…

― Даже не спорь!! И, если слияние разумов так опасно, мы возьмём Боунза.

― Джим…

― Поверь мне! Он отличный врач.

Джим снова зашагала по кухне.

― Как ты собираешься договориться с Фаустом?

Спок, сложив готовые котлеты в фарфоровую миску, закрыла их крышкой, чтобы не остывали, и обернулась через плечо:

― Поскольку ты получила доступ к засекреченным файлам Флота, то сможешь узнать, каким каналом Штаб пользуется для связи с Фаустом, я попытаюсь воспользоваться им же.

― Хорошо, ― Джим решительно кивнула. ― Тогда я приступаю.

Джим склонилась над паддом, Спок принялась жарить вторую порцию котлет.

 

12.

Компания из пяти человек и Спок сидела там же, где и в прошлый раз: на веранде летнего кафе через дорогу от университетского кампуса. Джим, как-то незаметно взявшая бразды правления в свои руки, вводила товарищей в курс дела. Спок не без удовольствия подумала, что Джим отлично подойдёт роль капитана.

― Итак, как я выяснила, схема общения между Фаустом и Штабом несимметрична. Причина очевидна: он не хочет получить от них какой-нибудь вирус. Схема такая: сообщения от Фауста приходят на электронный адрес Главы Федерации, она отсылает их в Штаб. А чтобы связаться с Фаустом ― вот это интересно ― пользуются одной из камер на границе кампуса. То есть, нам нужно вроде как написать Фаусту письмо, промотать его на экране падда перед камерой, а потом в секретной корреспонденции Штаба найти ответ Фауста.

― И как мы поймём, что ответ будет предназначен именно нам? Там будет стоять подробное обращение: курсантам Кирк, Спок и так  далее? ― съязвил Маккой. ― И не удивятся ли генералы внезапной весточке?

― Это вовсе необязательно! ― воскликнул Чехов. ― Ведь мы можем в письме указать адрес для ответа.

― Молодец, ― обрадовалась Джим. ― Тогда так: Спок составляет послание Фаусту, все остальные, не привлекая внимания охраны, обходят кампус по периметру. Ищем камеру, подходящую под  условие: чтобы попасть на неё, не нужно залазить за ограждение и нервировать чуваков в камуфляже. Всё ясно?

― Так точно, кэп, ― отсалютовал Скотт. ― Идём, ребята.

 

― Завтра, ― произнесла Джим, бросая в воду камешек.

Пронизываемый ветром пляж был холоден и пустынен, только где-то далеко, шагах в ста, какие-то дети играли с собакой.

― Возможно, это ловушка, ― тихо сказала Спок. ― Тебе и Леонарду следует остаться.

― Хватит, Спок, ― мягко оборвала Джим. ― Здесь нечего обсуждать. Именно потому, что там может оказаться ловушка, мы и пойдём с тобой.

Спок устроилась на песке, поджав под себя ноги. Свинцовые воды плавно перетекали в свинцовое небо, горизонта не было. Даже знаменитый мост казался серым.

Джим расстелила куртку, опустилась на край и, похлопав ладонью по оставшемуся свободному месту, пригласила:

― Двигайся сюда, здесь теплее.

Спок села рядом, Джим обвила её талию и примостила голову на плечо.

― Всё будет хорошо, слышишь? Правда.

Спок промолчала. От Джим щедро лилось тепло. И Спок не нужно было соединять разумы, чтобы даже сквозь слои одежды чувствовать обжигающую нежность. Она обняла Джим, и они замерли, неосознанно пытаясь превратить мгновение в вечность.

 

14.

― Спок, могу ли я поинтересоваться, куда ты собралась?

Пальцы Спок уже коснулись ручки входной двери. Она отдёрнула руку и посмотрела на мать.

― К Джим.

― Не поздно ли в гости? Сейчас уже половина двенадцатого.

― Нас обеих это время устраивает.

Мать покачала головой.

― Два дня назад ты не ночевала дома. К счастью, я поняла, что ты у Джим, иначе бы с ума сошла.

Спок вытянулась, как струна.

― Мама, я совершеннолетняя. За меня не нужно бояться, как за маленького ребёнка, и я вправе проводить досуг, где и с кем захочу.

― Правильно ли я поняла, ― вскинув голову, процедила мать, ― что ваши отношения с Джим Кирк перешли грань невинно-дружеских?

Щёки ожгла горячая кровь. Спок моргнула.

― Я была бы чрезвычайно благодарна, мама, если бы ты признала за мной право на неприкосновенность частной жизни.

― Можешь не отвечать, мне и без того всё ясно, ― мать драматически развернулась, крутанув тяжёлым подолом, и зашагала прочь по коридору.

Громко хлопнула дверь.

Прежде чем выйти, Спок минуту пришлось успокаивать бешено колотящееся сердце.

 

15.

― Так. Моя половина закончена, ― радостно объявила Джим.

Взглянув на вошедшую Спок, она прищурилась.

― Что произошло?

Спок не понимала, как Джим это делает: она могла поручиться, что её лицо ничего не выражает.

― Ничего, стоящего внимания, ― она положила на стол падд. ― Я тоже закончила. Осталось объединить наши модули.

 

Они работали ещё час, собирая, проверяя и перепроверяя программу, а после их принял в объятия ветхий диван, и Джим уснула в тот же миг, как её лохматая голова коснулась подушки. Спок в эту ночь не спала. Она бережно, не беспокоя спящую, гладила русые, в темноте кажущиеся тёмно-серыми волосы, вслушивалась в мерное дыхание, любовалась спокойным лицом.

Сонное тело струило тепло, лёгкое касание кожи затягивало в круговерть причудливых снов. Образы мелькали быстро, ярко, сумбурно, одно стремительное действие сменяло другое, и в этом призрачном, нелогичном мире, созданном дремлющим сознанием Джим, тоже существовала Спок. Вдвойне, втройне нелогично, но присутствие той ― иллюзорной, делало существование реальной Спок полновеснее и осмысленнее.

 

16

Светать в январе в Сан-Франциско начинало около семи. Сейчас, в пять, было темно, как ночью.

Чехов, Сулу и Скотт, как и распланировала Джим, пришли к кампусу за час до остальных и, используя смастерённые Скоттом очки ночного видения, выбрали место проникновения вдали от охраны. На этом их роль заканчивалась. Передав очки Джим, Спок и Маккою, они пожелали тем удачи и, чтобы не привлекать внимание подозрительной активностью в столь ранний час, направились в ближайший сквер ожидать окончания миссии.

 В очках на изображение, полученное в видимом спектре, накладывалось оно же в инфракрасном диапазоне. Причём, для каждого настраивались контрастность и яркость. Очки, в глазах Спок, значительно смягчили впечатление, оставленное Скоттом и его волынкой в день, когда Джим пыталась всех их перезнакомить.

Усовершенствовав своё зрение, все трое беззвучно, как лематья на охоте, перебежали газон, аккуратно перешагнули через две, одну за другой расставленные растяжки, и, дойдя до деревьев, вынуждены были притормозить. Эта часть парка не была ухожена по принципиальным соображениям: раньше здесь был участок леса, при строительстве Академии отдельные островки которого оставили нетронутыми. Один за другим отклонив все аргументы Джим, Спок пошла первой. Она раздвигала густой подлесок, перешагивала через торчащие из земли корни, обходила упавшие стволы,  вполголоса предупреждая спутников о препятствиях. Без происшествий они достигли очередной выкошенной лужайки, когда позади, там, где они только что шли, послышался громкий треск. Всё, что им оставалось ― скрыться за стволом ближайшего дуба.

Треск приближался, наконец, из зарослей показалась фигура. Со всей очевидностью, это не был робот-охранник. Спок узнала кадета Райли.

― Что этот придурок здесь делает? ―прошипел Маккой.

― Давайте подождём, ― предложила Джим, ― может, он уйдёт.

― И своим треском привлечёт охрану? ― съязвил Маккой.

― Я узнаю, что ему надо, ― вызвалась Джим и помахала Райли рукой из укрытия.

Тот заметил движение и кинулся назад в заросли.

Джим вышла из-за дуба.

― Райли, это я, Кирк. Не бойся, ― сложив ладони рупором, шёпотом позвала она.

Из кустов послышался треск, и вновь появилась долговязая фигура кадета.

―  Блин, господи, как ты меня напугала! Что это за хрень на тебе?

― Тссс! Всего лишь очки.

― А я и так тихо говорю. Господи, Кирк, что ты вообще здесь делаешь? А это кто с тобой?

Спок и Маккой, покинув убежище, приблизились к говорящим.

― Тише, ― прошипела Джим угрожающе. ― Мы тут не на  пикнике. Какого чёрта ты тут делаешь, Райли?

― А чо такого? Вам, типа, можно, а мне, типа, нельзя? А ничо, что у меня весь гардероб в  общежитии? Мне, может, даже с  девушкой  на свидание не в чем пойти? А ничо, что нас, типа, отюда вытурили в десять секунд, даже вещи собрать не дали? А ничо, типа…

― Всё, мы поняли, ― замахал руками Маккой.― Давай так: я даю тебе десять кредитов, и ты отсюда по-тихому сваливаешь и покупаешь себе брюки или в чём ты там обычно встречаешься со своей девушкой…

― Да не нужны мне твои, типа, кредиты, у меня в комнате кредитная карта. Скажешь тоже, вот ещё, сдались мне твои кредиты…

― Да замолчи ты уже, ― прошипела Джим.

― Я могу применить нервнопаралитический захват, ― вполголоса предложила Спок.

По лицу Джим было видно, что ей эта идея скорее понравилась, чем нет, но Райли бурно запротестовал.

― Эй, вы чо? Вы чо, не надо! Девчонки, ребят, вы чо? Я ж тихо, только вещи возьму.

― Послушай, Райли, ― очень доверительно и отчётливо произнесла Джим. ―  Для блага Федерации ты должен немедленно покинуть территорию кампуса, ― она многозначительно замолчала.

― Вы чо, вы, типа, это серьёзно?

Джим молча кивнула.

― Ну ладно, так бы, типа, сразу и сказали. Тогда, типа, я пошёл.

Все трое проводили его долгим взглядом. Треск постепенно удалялся, затихая. На какое-то мгновение он затих совсем, и Спок отчётливо услышала, как с облегчением выдохнул Маккой.

А через секунду зазвенела сигнализация.

― Кретин задел растяжку! ― простонал доктор.

― Здесь будет охрана! ― шепнула Джим. ― Бежим!

Они пересекли поляну, нырнули в следующий лесок, и, углубившись на десяток метров вглубь, залегли на землю.

― Надо переждать, ― шёпотом сказала Джим. ― Надеюсь, Райли нас не выдаст.

Сигнализация смолкла. Стали слышны топот и голоса охранников; помимо роботов, среди них были люди. Спок и её товарищи старались дышать как можно тише.

Шум не приближался, очевидно, поиски велись по периметру. Потом звуки и вовсе стихли.

Спустя шесть с половиной минут Джим решилась пошевелиться.

― Думаю, пора. Нам нужен подвал главного корпуса.

― Сейчас, дайте мне пять минут, ― процедил Маккой.

Он неуклюже сел, снял с плеча медицинский баул, пошарил в нём, достал гипошприц и выстрелил себе в щиколотку.

― Вы повредили ногу? ― спросила Спок.

― А нет, руку! ― раздражённо выплюнул он. ― Подвернул, когда бежал.

― Ты сможешь идти? ― нахмурилась Джим.

― А нет, я вас тут брошу!

Манера доктора выражать мысли казалась Спок вызывающе нелогичной.

― Вы можете опираться на меня, ― предложила она. ― Вулканцы втрое сильнее людей.

Доктор фыркнул и предложением не воспользовался.

Дальше они шли без приключений. Охранникам вглубь кампуса ход, очевидно, был закрыт. Медленно и осторожно они достигли главного корпуса. Их ждали: тяжёлые высокие двери были гостеприимно распахнуты.

 

17.

В здании очки были уже не нужны: в холле горел свет. Как Спок вскоре заметила, свет горел не везде, лампы освещали только те коридоры, которые кратчайшим путём вели в подвал, где располагался главный компьютер и вся система управления кампусом. По размеру это было небольшое изолированное помещение, прячущееся за стальными дверьми. Чтобы попасть туда, в обычное время требовался специальный допуск, которого ни у кого из трёх визитёров не было. Однако, и здесь их не ожидали никакие препоны: эти двери также были открыты.

― Не нравится мне это, ― проскрипел доктор, прихрамывая на раненую ногу. ― Добром это не кончится.

― Сделайте шаг вправо и два шага вперёд. Приподнимите головы. Вот так достаточно. Теперь мне вас видно наилучшим образом.

Сразу три камеры под разными углами нацелились на них. Голос Фауста звучал неожиданно молодо, видимо, за образец тембра взяли голос одного из студентов.

Сам Фауст выглядел чрезвычайно банально: обычный компьютер в ничем не примечательном алюминиевом корпусе.

― На всякий случай, напоминаю: малейшая попытка причинить мне вред вызовет многотысячные жертвы среди населения Земли.

― Мы осведомлены об этом, ― сказала Спок. ― Вы не возражаете, если я начну?

― Стойте, ― вмешалась Джим. ― Вы можете пообещать, что не навредите Спок?

― Нет, ― проговорил Фауст. ― Это всё равно, как спрашивать у розетки, убьёт ли кого-то током, если он сунет в неё пальцы.

― Давайте, пока не поздно, уйдём, ― предложил доктор.

― Вы же имели какие-то резоны прийти? ― спросил Фауст. ― Разве что-нибудь изменилось?

― Нет, не изменилось, ― ответила Спок. ― Приступим.

― Секунду, ― остановил Фауст. ― У меня есть вопрос к вашей спутнице.

Джим тряхнула головой, отбрасывая назад чёлку.

― Что для вас важнее: благополучие вашей подруги Спок или благополучие, для примера, встреченного вами сегодня кадета Райли?

Джим молчала, нетрудно было догадаться, что в вопросе кроется западня.

― Я жду, ― проговорил Фауст. ― Слияние разумов произойдёт только после того, как я получу ответ.

― Спок для меня важнее, ― негромко проговорила Джим.

― Отлично. А теперь представьте такую ситуацию: угроза нависает не над тысячами людей, а над одним-единственным кадетом Райли. Вы бы рискнули своей подругой, как готовы рисковать сейчас, для спасения одного Райли?

В помещении повисла мрачная тишина.

― Нет, ― наконец ответила Джим.

В ответе Фауста послышалось ликование, видимо, писавшие код программисты уделили большое значение симуляции эмоций.

― Вот видите! А ради тысяч ― рискуете. Следовательно, должна существовать численная граница. Какое количество незнакомых людей перетянут чашу весов таким образом, что жизнь вашей подруги окажется менее ценной?

Спок сглотнула.

― Прекратите немедленно.

― Не прекращу. Мне нужен ответ.

― Это происходит иначе, ― напряжённо проговорила Джим. ― Нет никаких весов. Я просто чувствую, что правильно, а что нет. И ради спасения только одного Райли я тоже бы не стала мешать Спок. Вы смешиваете в кучу решения, которые принимаю я, и те, которые принимает она. Я не могу ей приказывать, понимаете? Могу только отговаривать и убеждать. Если бы она была беспомощным младенцем, я бы её просто унесла отсюда, неважно, что проблема могла бы уладиться за её счёт. Нельзя было бы использовать её, это ясно? Но она взрослая и думает за себя сама. И то, что она мне дорога, тут мало на что влияет. На её месте я тоже бы рискнула.

― Спасибо, Джим, ― прошептала Спок и положила руки на корпус Фауста.

 

18.

Её ударило ослепительной волной, куда более сильной и мощной, чем Спок могла вообразить. В разум хлынул неуправляемый, неостановимый поток. Она задыхалась, но не могла оторвать рук, её нервная система была перегружена, Спок не могла контролировать ни моторику, ни биение сердца, она даже не могла отделить себя от того, что ворвалось в  неё. Всё, чем она была, разум, воля ― всё сосредоточилось на единой цели ― переварить неохватный объём данных, в котором тонул её собственный ум. Окружающее исчезло, лишь в редких проблесках Спок чувствовала жар сжимающих её рук.

Волна пронеслась сквозь неё, вывернув, обшарив все дендриты и аксоны, схлынула, и опустилась тьма.

Шею ожёг укол. Спок судорожно дёрнулась, хватая ртом воздух. Сознание медленно прояснялось. Она бессильно висела на сжимающей её Джим. Доктор заносил для удара очередной гипошприц. Губы доктора шевелились, Джим открывала и закрывала рот, но до Спок не доносилось не звука.

― Поразительно, ― произнёс Фауст внутри её головы. ― Кто бы мог подумать, что в разуме биологической единицы содержится так много всего?

Джим дёрнула её на себя; связь с Фаустом, наконец, распалась.

― Спок, ― отчаянно позвала Джим, ― ты меня слышишь?

Спок моргнула. Сил ни на что другое у неё не было.

― Боунз, ты должен её спасти!

― А ведь я предупреждал…

Новая доза какого-то адского коктейля с шипением была впрыснута в вену. Спок шевельнула губами.

― Я нахожу вашу позицию убедительной, но сперва я должен посмотреть код, ― проговорил Фауст.

― О чём это он? ― нахмурился доктор.

― О программе, ― коротко пояснила Джим, с тревогой вглядываясь в лицо Спок и гладя её по руке.

― Эти девушки написали код, который, будучи загружен в систему, возьмёт на себя функции того, что люди называют совестью.  Так люди смогут рассчитывать на то, что я, получив то, чего добивался, не обману их. Я полагаю такое требование логичным, но мне нужно убедиться в безопасности кода. Программа не должна побуждать меня к действиям, противоречащим чувству самосохранения.

― Я промотаю текст программы на экране падда перед камерой, и вы сможете убедиться. Не бойтесь, никто из вас героя не лепит, ― ответила Джим. ― Границы приоритетов расставлены чётко. Кроме того, у вас останется свобода выбора. Всё как у людей.

Спок сжала пальцы на тёплой ладони, движение вышло беспомощно-слабым, но Джим почувствовала.

― Не только… не только у людей,― с усилием проговорила Спок.

― Я вызову скорую, ― произнёс Фауст.

 

 Спок, Джим и Маккой сидели на узкой скамейке, зажатые с обоих концов дюжими представителями охраны. На подиуме стояли кресла судей, амфитеатром поднимались многочисленные ряды. Вся верхушка Флота собралась, чтобы решить, что с  ними делать.

Предыдущие сутки Спок провела в больнице под надзором пары охранников  и вызванного матерью целителя, пока двоих её товарищей, в отличие от неё, успели уже не на раз с пристрастием допросить. Сейчас Спок уже оправилась, её мысли были заняты тем, как убедить Штаб отказаться от условного «плана Сулу», но это было не всё: она счастлива была сидеть здесь, живая, рядом с Джим и чувствовать льющуюся от неё радость, что Спок рядом и жива.

Наконец, её вызвали отвечать.

Спок встала со скамьи, Джим быстро провела по её руке вулканским поцелуем. Помимо уверенности, что любима, это дарило уверенность, что всё получится.

 

― Курсант Спок, откуда вам стало известно об ультиматуме Фауста?

― От моей матери.

― А ей от кого?

― У неё много друзей в дипломатической сфере.

― То есть, вы не можете с точностью назвать источник утечки?

― Нет.

― Как вы решились на свой сумасбродный план?

― Протестую, мой план был предельно логичен.

― Отвечайте, кадет.

 

Вопросы следовали один за другим с монотонностью падающих на железо капель. Вслед за Спок вызвали Джим, за ней ― доктора. Когда фантазия вопрошающих иссякла, слово взял Пайк.

― Уважаемая Глава Федерации, уважаемые судьи, уважаемые офицеры Звёздного Флота. Давайте признаем, что мы здесь собрались не для того, чтобы наказать троих студентов, без разрешения залезших на огороженную территорию. Такими делами руководство Федерации не занимается.

В зале послышался ропот. Пайк продолжал.

― Мы собрались здесь для того, чтобы решить проблему Фауста с минимальными потерями, ― он сделал паузу. ― Факты таковы: после вмешательства этих трёх молодых людей ситуация изменилась. И нам, вместо того чтобы разбираться в том, откуда они узнали, кто им позволил и как их следует наказать,   нужно понять, как именно изменилась ситуация и как действовать в новых условиях. И хорошая новость, ― он оглядел зал, ― состоит в том, что вмешательство пошло нам на пользу. Курсанты Спок, Кирк и Маккой загрузили в Фауста, с его согласия, код, действующий по принципу этического самоконтроля, то бишь совести.

В зале загудели.

― Кроме того, кадет Спок, в чей честности в силу принадлежности к вулканцам мы сомневаться не можем, сообщила, что Фауст знает о намерении руководства Штаба уничтожить «Одиссей», как только шаттлы будут безопасно посажены. Как не трудно догадаться, зная о подобном намерении, для Фауста логично не устранять угрозу или даже выполнить её.

― И что же вы предлагаете? ― перебила Глава Федерации.

― Самое разумное, что мы можем сделать ― отказаться от подобных планов совсем. Вести честную игру.

― А что даст нам гарантию того, что и Фауст будет честен?

― Совесть, ― ответил Пайк. ― Я показал этот код лучшим специалистам Флота, он совершенен.

Глава Федерации помолчала.

― Курсант Спок, ― потребовала она. ― Вы провели с Фаустом слияние разумов. Можете ли вы поручиться за него?

― Более чем за вас, мэм.

― Более чем за меня?

― Да, мэм. Ведь вас я не программировала.

 

20.

Праздновали на квартире у Маккоя и компании.

Спок не отказалась пойти, потому что чувствовала себя частью случившегося и, что гораздо внезапнее, частью этого коллектива.

Кухонный стол накрыли красной скатертью и плотно заставили блюдами и бутылками. Даже Спок позволила плеснуть себе немного саурианского бренди. Спирт не действовал на неё, но вкус был приятен, и её забавляло ликование, с которым восприняли это друзья Джим.

Спок больше не ставили в тупик человеческие шутки, да и сама она, судя по реакции окружающих, отторжения не вызывала. Неприязнь доктора оказалось, как выразился бы он сам, дутой. В этом Спок убедилась по милости Фауста, когда у неё не было сил выставить блок, и забота доктора, его искреннее участие беспрепятственно лились в её сознание.

Поводов для веселья было два: Фауст улетел, выполнив обещание, и трёх фигурантов дела не выгнали из Академии.

Тесная квартирка набивалась всё гуще. Приходили всё новые и новые друзья, приятели, знакомые. Пришли друзья Сулу по фехтовальному клубу, пришли изляпанные в машинном масле приятели Скотта, притопала вся русская община Академии, пришла медсестра Чепэл, пришла Ухура, пришла орионка Гейла, пришёл кадет Райли. Никто из них не был в курсе счастливо миновавшей катастрофы, просто так здесь было принято ― звать всех и веселиться вместе.

Спок кивнула Джим, поставила на подоконник пустой бокал и начала пробираться к выходу. Дуэт баяна и волынки оказался штукой посильнее Фауста.

 

21.

Веранда с видом на океан была почти пуста. Не тот сезон. Посетители предпочитали обедать внутри.

― Мне нравится этот столик. Тебе точно не будет холодно?

Спок помотала головой.

Они сели у края веранды. Внизу шумел океан.

Подошёл официант, постелил скатерть, включил уличный обогреватель и подал меню.

Джим почему-то вздохнула. В небе, немелодично крича, кружили чайки.

― Тебе здесь не нравится?

Настала очередь Джим качать головой.

― Здесь здорово, ― проговорила она. ― Помнишь? ― она указала рукой. ― Вон там мы сидели на моей куртке. Ты ещё потом замёрзла, а призналась только дома, и я растирала тебе руки.

― Помню. У вулканцев эйдетическая память.

Джим снова вздохнула. Её недолгое оживление сменилось тревожным оцепенением, словно она ждала чего-то дурного.

Спок растерялась. Она моргнула и доверчиво протянула ладонь, оставляя за Джим право принять или отвергнуть её.

Джим взяла её пальцы в свои и крепко сжала.

Это успокоило Спок. Она чувствовала через контакт ту же глубокую нежность, что и всегда.

Вернулся официант. Спок ткнула в первое же вегетарианское блюдо и в первый же напиток, Джим тоже сделала выбор, официант забрал меню, и они остались одни. По деревянным доскам пола  бежали тени проносящихся облаков.

Нужно было говорить.

― Джим, ― голос Спок изменил ей.

Пальцы Джим крепче сжали её ладонь, в потоке нежности мелькнуло отчаяние.

Спок, моргая, смотрела на Джим, пытаясь отыскать подсказку в её светло-карих глазах.  Но там подмигивали блики, плавился золотистый мёд, манил завиток тёмно-русых ресниц ― всё, что угодно, кроме подсказки. 

― Джим, ― взяв себя в руки, вновь начала Спок. ― На Вулкане принято создавать браки на всю жизнь.  Между партнёрами протягивается связь сложной телепатической природы, которая позволяет чувствовать друг друга, находить друг друга где бы то ни было… ― помолчав, она договорила почти шёпотом. ― Я прошу тебя оказать мне величайшую честь соединиться со мной узами.

Спок замолкла, с ожиданием глядя на Джим. Сердце колотилось в правом подреберье, пальцы, сжатые в тёплых ладонях, дрожали.

Счёт времени отключился. Веки Джим, отяжелев, опустились, руки не отстранились, но пожатие утратило силу.

― Прости, ― с видимым трудом произнесла та, отведя взгляд. ― Спок, это не лучшая идея.

Лицо Джим исказилось, она вскрикнула.

Спок отдёрнула руку:

― Это эмоциональный перенос. Извини меня. Я не хотела делать тебе больно.

На них обернулись люди из-за дальнего столика. Вернулся с заказами официант. Они молча принялись есть. Спок не ощущала ни вкуса, ни текстуры, ни даже температуры блюда. С тем же успехом она могла есть размоченную в воде вату. Но не только пропал вкус. На неё обрушились фантомные ощущения. Бьющаяся о сваи волна, крики чаек, блики на трепещущей глади ― всё смердело и кровоточило, пульсировало болью. Мир внутри и снаружи превратился в гниющую рану.

― Я люблю тебя, Спок. Просто поверь, так будет лучше, ― сказала Джим, и из глаз её потекли слёзы.

Спок робко протянула ладонь, Джим порывисто сжала её, но Спок ничего не почувствовала. Дар телепатии покинул её.

 

22.

Температура воздуха в комнате составляла двадцать и четыре десятых градуса Цельсия, температура поверхности пломикового супа, стоящего посреди круглого стола в синей фарфоровой супнице, ― примерно восемьдесят два градуса, поверхность остывала не совсем равномерно. Влажность около окна ― пятьдесят два процента, в сантиметре над супницей ― девяносто. Спок наблюдала, как Джим потянулась за хлебом. Для этого ей неизбежно пришлось отодвинуть в сторону коллекционную вазу с букетом оранжерейных лилий. Мать поджала губы и посмотрела на Джим укоризненно. Та разломила булочку пополам и уложила между половинками три ломтика специально для Джим купленной ветчины.

― Переговоры, к сожалению, так ни к чему и не привели, ― зачерпнув в ложку пломиковый суп, сообщила мать. ― Но, учитывая последние новости из Нейтральной зоны, это уже и неважно.

Джим укусила сэндвич.

― Решено не предавать этот факт огласке, чтобы не усложнять отношения с клингонами, но весь экипаж «Робинзона» спасён не принадлежащим Федерации судном.

― Это хорошая новость.

― Согласна со Спок.

Мать оглядела их недоумённо, остановив разочарованный взгляд на Джим.

― Вы не догадываетесь, что это было за судно?

― Отчего же, мэм. Я полагаю, это был «Одиссей».

― Уж от тебя-то я ожидала более живой реакции.

― Люди меняются, ― заметила Джим. ― Будьте добры, передайте мне соль.

 

 

**Часть третья. Ярость времени**

 

Джим обожала пробные полёты. Какие угодно: и на маленьких кораблях, и тех, что побольше, и когда их всем курсом запускали на огромный «Эксельсиор» или «Потёмкин», а экипаж ревниво следил, чтобы молокососы ничего не испортили. Но больше всего она любила управлять шаттлом, потому что была здесь не винтиком в огромном механизме, а сама себе хозяйкой, капитаном, пусть даже экипаж состоял из двух человек, один из которых ― она сама. Вторым Джим брала кого-нибудь из своих друзей, того, у кого в данный момент не было важных занятий ― Скотти, Пашу, Хикару или Боунза. Она готова была круглосуточно отрабатывать фигуры высшего пилотажа, взлёт и приземление в атмосфере, маневрирование, стыковку, шлюзы, стрельбу по мишеням (красками или небоевым лазером). Это была её стихия, её призвание. Боунза доводило до белого каления её маниакальное стремление довести каждый навык до совершенства, он торопился вернуться на землю, ворчал, ссылался на то, что в нормативы и так уложились, взывал к совести, упирая на то, что не обедал, но, когда речь доходила до любимого дела, Джим становилась непробиваемой, как клингонская броня. Вот почему Боунз старался с ней не летать.

Но выбора порой не было. Скотти писал важный тест, у Сулу были соревнования, а Пашу на встрече русской общины угостили чем-то аутентичным, и он заперся в уборной.

Боунз страдал уже пятый час, благо у Джим как у первой студентки курса был карт-бланш на полётные тренировки.  Это значило, что если в ангаре стоял свободный шаттл, и он не был кем-то зарезервирован, Джим могла брать и лететь: знай только, согласуй полёты с диспетчерской. На этот раз Джим превзошла по упоротости саму себя: разместив на бетонном поле полигона крошечный чувствительный элемент размером два на два сантиметра, она, раз за разом заходя на круг, пыталась на бреющем полёте попасть по нему лазером.

Боунз, поняв, что взывать к Джим бесполезно, принялся, хоть и был атеистом, по-очереди взывать ко всем известным ему  богам.  На миг Боунзу показалось, будто он услышан: сработал сигнал, что мишень поражена. Но радовался он рано ― по мнению Джим, навык было необходимо закрепить.

2.

Спок уже закончила обучение в Академии, получила звание лейтенанта и преподавала здесь же программирование и вулканский язык. Джим ходила на все её курсы, они по-прежнему вместе обедали и проводили свободное время. Они по-прежнему были близки. Но над ними висела болезненная недосказанность и тема, которую обе старательно обходили. А ещё руки Спок потеряли чувствительность, она больше не была контактным телепатом,  и в  этом Джим винила себя.

Джим не обладала эйдетической памятью, но день после встречи с Фаустом она помнила в мельчайших подробностях. Наверное, оттого что прокручивала его в голове едва ли не каждый день.

Спок увезли на скорой, а их с Боунзом доставили в Штаб Флота, рассадили по разным кабинетам и беспрестанно допрашивали то по-одному, то вместе, то одни, то другие. Слава космосу, хоть покормили. Джим опасалась исключения из Академии или хуже того ― трибунала, но больше всего волновалась за Спок и за то, какой вред нанёс Фауст её сознанию.

Когда в дверь узилища охранник впустил Аманду, у Джим похолодели руки. Первой мыслью было: Спок умерла. Потому что, когда её заносили в  аэрокар, она выглядела ужасно. А ещё она была слишком хороша для этой реальности, неправдоподобно. И чтобы ещё и быть любимой ею ― положа руку на сердце, разве такое возможно? Джим привыкла к другому, к совершенно другому.

 ― Спок?.. ― произнесла она глухо, боясь закончить вопрос.

― Спок в больнице. Хочешь её навестить? ― ласково спросила Аманда.

― Да! ― выпалила Джим.

― Я договорилась с Джеймсом, ― сказала Аманда охраннику.

― Да мэм, приказ от адмирала получен. Вы можете взять кадета Кирк с собой, но я буду вас сопровождать.

Аманда Грейсон рассеянно кивнула.

― Джим, мы идём.

 

Охранник застыл у входа, там же топтались двое других. Джим с Амандой вошли в палату. Кровать Спок стояла недалеко от окна изголовьем к  стене. Спок была неподвижна, глаза закрыты, тело до подбородка укрыто одеялом.

―  Это целебный транс, ― пояснила Аманда. ― Вулканцы совсем не такие, как мы.

― Можно? ― сделав шаг к кровати, Джим обернулась на Аманду.

― Да, ― кивнула та. ― Можешь подержать её за руку.

Джим пододвинула к койке стул и села спиной к двери, так, чтобы ей было видно только Спок. Пальцы Спок были прохладнее, чем обычно. Джим гладила их, стараясь это делать незаметно от Аманды; и,  в надежде,  что Спок услышит, обращалась к ней мысленно.

― Нам пора, ― проговорила Аманда. ― Я обещала вернуть тебя спустя час.

Джим украдкой подарила Спок вулканский поцелуй и быстро встала.

 

Аманда стучала каблуками по коридору, следом брела Джим, процессию замыкал охранник.

Аманда толкнула дверь, и Джим встретил уже знакомый унылый кабинет.

― Подождите пока снаружи, мне нужно сказать девочке пару слов.

Видя, что охранник замялся, она прибавила:

― Уверяю вас, сказанное никоим образом не коснётся происшествия в кампусе Академии. Если вам нужно официальное разрешение, я позвоню Комаку.

― Нет, мэм. Вы можете говорить. Адмирал уже проинформировал, что вам следует оказывать содействие. Вам хватит десяти минут?

― Увидим, ― сказала Аманда.

Охранник ушёл, тяжёлая дверь за ним закрылась.

― Присядь, ― она указала на стул.

― Джим, у меня к тебе очень важный разговор, ― Аманда Грейсон села напротив, через стол, туда, где до неё сидел следователь с нашивками капитана.

― Да, мэм?

― Я знаю, что ваши отношения со Спок стали очень близкими.

Джим почувствовала, как щёки заливает краска, но не отвела взгляд.

― Так и есть, мэм. Я люблю вашу дочь.

― Я очень ценю это. И благодарна за то, что ты разыскала Спок, когда её похитил мой пасынок. Именно поэтому я знаю, что ты отнесёшься к моим словам серьёзно, ― Аманда Грейсон сложила перед собой руки и, вздохнув, продолжила. ― Вулканцы сочетаются браком на всю жизнь.

Джим не верила, что та ей это рассказывает.

― Брак включает в себя соединение партнёров телепатическими узами. Без них союз является неполным.

Аманда поправила сложную причёску.

― Также тебе следует знать, что на Вулкане существует такое понятие как t’hy’la. В вашем случае это значит: подруга, сестра, возлюбленная. Ты, Джим, являешься t’hy’la моей дочери. Когда союз заключается между t’hy’la, связь с годами только усиливает любовь. Однако, когда один из партнёров погибает, другому трудно пережить одиночество.

― Что вы хотите сказать?

― В самом буквальном смысле, Джим. В древности, когда Вулкан не жил ещё по законам Сурака, каждый вулканец стремился найти свою или своего t’hy’la. И зачастую, смерть одного партнёра приводила к гибели другого. Не стану тебя пугать, ― проговорила Аманда, коснувшись мимолётным движением плеча Джим. ― Такое происходило не всегда. Но всегда смерть одного наносила другому глубочайшую рану. Таков эффект связи и эйдетической памяти. Человек способен забыть, и это огромное благо. Говорят, что время лечит. Так вот, для вулканцев это не работает.

Джим молчала.

― А после пришёл Сурак и принёс вулканцам логику. И тогда стали соединять узами семилетних детей. Дети не знают друг друга до церемонии и не общаются после до самого момента вступления в настоящий брак. Между супругами не возникает сильных чувств. Это позволяет избежать ненужных трагедий.

Аманда переменила положение рук.

― В семь лет Спок была соединена узами со своим ровесником. Пару ей выбрал мой муж, руководствуясь логикой и пользой для Спок. Стонн принадлежит к древнему и влиятельному клану. Такой союз позволит Спок добиться наивысших высот на той планете, к чьему народу она принадлежит.

Аманда пристально посмотрела на Джим.

― Думаю, Спок скоро обратится к тебе с просьбой. Ты её t’hy’la, и она жаждет сочетаться с тобой узами. Ты замечательная девушка, Джим. Добрая, умная и смелая. Но ты человек. А Спок вулканка. Ты проживёшь сто лет, а Спок двести пятьдесят. И большую часть жизни она будет твоей безутешной вдовой. Или уйдёт сразу же вслед за тобой.

― Я поняла, мэм, ― тихо произнесла Джим. ― Я сделаю так, как лучше для Спок.

 

3.

 ― Что сказал новый целитель?

Они лежали обнявшись  на красном мохнатом покрывале, которым обычно была застелена кровать Спок. Аманды Грейсон, как часто бывало, дома не было. Кажется, в этот раз она удостаивала своим присутствием приём в телларитском посольстве.

― То же, что и старый. Сказал, что это первый случай в его практике, ― бесцветно проговорила Спок. ― И тоже обратил внимание на побочные эффекты.

― Какие побочные эффекты? ― встревожилась Джим. ― Ты мне ничего не говорила.

― Ничего, заслуживающего твоего беспокойства. Всего лишь усиление имеющихся связей. Что-то наподобие обострения оставшихся чувств при потере зрения. Видимо, телепатические способности таким образом ищут выход.

Джим это объяснение не успокоило.

― Это опасно?

― Скорее, некомфортно. Так, я внезапно стала чувствовать Ай-Чайю. Сехлаты полудикие, охотятся сами и никогда не живут дома, но могут привязываться к тем, кто их приручил; приходить за лаской и кормом. Когда после гибели отца мы с мамой покинули Вулкан, мне пришлось расстаться с Ай-Чайей. А теперь моментами я словно подключаюсь к его сознанию, вижу сцены охоты, пожирания добычи ― то, что мне совсем не хотелось бы наблюдать. Приходится постоянно держать блок. Иногда я чувствую Сайбока. Это тем более странно, что родственная связь между нами всегда была настолько слаба, что я даже не ощущала её. При самой тщательной  концентрации я не могла почувствовать, жив Сайбок или нет. А теперь в сознание врываются целые картины, и это ещё менее приятно, чем в случае с Ай-Чайей.

Спок помолчала.

― В нормальном состоянии постоянно ощущается только связь с самым близким человеком, остальные можно пробудить в случае необходимости, но информации они дают немного. То, что происходит со мной, аномально.

Джим подмывало спросить, усилилась ли связь со Стонном, но Спок не должна была знать, что Джим что-либо об этом известно. Разговор с Амандой был её постыдной тайной.

― Помнишь, ты обожгла руку аммиаком, и я втирала тебе крем? Ах да, эйдетическая память, ― Джим рассмеялась, но без веселья. ― Давай ещё раз попробуем, ведь тогда чувствительность вернулась.

― Я оцениваю шансы успеха как крайне низкие, ― Спок протянула руку. ― Но ты можешь попробовать.

― Подожди, ― спохватилась Джим. ― А как у тебя появилась связь с сехлатом? Разве связи не организуют как-то специально, целитель там или жрец?

― Специально только между посторонними и только между детьми, ― после длительной паузы, с явной неохотой ответила Спок. ― Вообще же,  в детстве связи возникают спонтанно, их порождает привязанность. Сильнее привязанность ― сильнее связь. Для взрослых создание спонтанных связей неприемлемо, но взрослые могут сочетаться узами сознательно, для этого нужны согласие и желание партнёра. Жрец нужен для того, чтобы разорвать связь.

― А если… ― Джим прикусила язык. Спросить Спок о том, поможет ли жрец в случае смерти t’hy’la, было не лучшей идеей.

― Пожалуйста, Джим, ― Спок подняла на неё взгляд. ― Я больше не хотела бы говорить об этом.

 

4.

 Во время лекции по мат. анализу, заставив замолчать лектора, сухонькую старушку-китаянку, динамики прогудели сигнал боевой тревоги. Ректор объявил приказ всем четверокурсникам и офицерскому составу Академии собраться через пять минут на лётном поле.

Давки не возникло: учебные тревоги были много раз отработаны. Через пять минут, как и было предписано, весь курс Джим и преподаватели-офицеры стояли на поле. Капитан Пайк отдавал приказы. Шаттлы наполнялись до упора и взлетали один за другим, несясь к ждущим на орбите звездолётам. Ещё в начале семестра старшие курсанты были  закреплены за новыми, едва сошедшими с верфи кораблями. Старший офицерский состав брался опытный, а прочие должности заполнялись мелюзгой. Но старших офицеров не хватало. «Энтерпрайз», куда была распределена Джим, из «взрослых» достались только глава мед. службы и Пайк, а из «почти взрослых» ― Спок, имевшая опыт только учебных полётов.

В шаттле Джим оказалась рядом с Боунзом.

― Не нравится мне всё. Добром это не кончится, ― хмуро проговорил тот.

― Не могу поверить, что Вулкан атакован, ― поддержал беседу Скотти.

Джим быстро посмотрела на Спок, выполнявшую работу пилота. Лицо её было неподвижно.

― Это не могут быть клингоны, клингоны ведут войну по правилам, ― сказал Паша. ― Они своеобразные ребята, но у них свой кодекс чести, и они его придерживаются. Они бы непременно объявили войну официально.

― Возможно, этот неизвестный  звездолёт ― «Одиссей»? ― шёпотом предположил Сулу.

― Я так не думаю, ― тоже шёпотом возразила Джим.

― Смотрите лучше в иллюминатор, ― произнёс кто-то сзади. ― Возможно, мы не вернёмся.

 

5.

Федерация не вела войн, если не считать не урегулированного до конца вялотекущего пограничного конфликта с клингонами, и даже у старших офицеров почти  у всех не было боевого опыта. Боевой опыт был разве что у Джорджа Кирка, отца Джим, но он длился всего тридцать минут, из которых двенадцать Джордж пробыл и.о. капитана, и худшее в этой истории было то, что её финал исключил возможность передачи опыта от отца к Джим.

 

 

Последний шаттл преодолел шлюзы, экипаж занял свои места. Капитан на мостике, маршрут рассчитан. Рулевой дёрнул за рычаг, и корабль с места сорвался в варп.

― Сулу! Я не давал команды! ― рявкнул Пайк.

Сулу побелел.

― Фальстарт, ― тихо прокомментировал Чехов.

 

«Энтерпрайз» вышла из варпа в намеченной точке и оказалась в гуще космического сражения. Повсюду парили обломки. С десяток уцелевших вулканских судов атаковали гигантский, странной конструкции звездолёт. Джим узнала его. То самое судно из описаний спасшихся с «Кельвина». В открытом доступе подробной информации  не было, именно поэтому малолетней Джим пришлось стать хакером.

― Сэр, это «Нарада»!

― Щиты на полную мощность! ― скомандовал Пайк. ― Огонь из всех фазеров! Приготовить торпеды! Ухура, предупреди Звёздный Флот!

В ту же секунду палубу сотряс удар, Джим удержали ремни. Приборы на мгновение выключились, но тут же ожили снова.

― Мощность щитов пятьдесят процентов и падает! ― доложил Скотт.

― Сэр, сообщение с Вулкана! ― вмешалась Ухура. ― Враг установил на поверхности планеты что-то похожее на огромный бур. Они просят ему помешать.

― Спок, найди мне этот бур. Меняем цель, по кораблю не стрелять, берегите торпеды. Кирк, будешь стрелять по моему приказу.

― Я обнаружила цель. Передаю координаты, ― сообщила Спок.

― Манёвр сближения, ― приказал Пайк.

― Есть манёвр сближения, ― отрапортовал Паша.

«Энтерпрайз» снова тряхнуло.

― Щиты не выдержат, сэр! ― доложил Скотт из инженерной. ― Осталось только десять процентов!

― Кирк, давай.

Джим выстрелила.

Гигантская дрель, прошитая торпедами в двух местах, скрылась в облаке пламени перед тем, как разлететься на части.

Семнадцатилетний Паша не смог сдержать крик ликования.

― Отлично, ― прокомментировал Пайк. ― Орудия на «Нараду».

Корабль подбросило. В рубке погас свет, через секунду абсолютная тьма сменилась тусклым красноватым свечением ― это врубилось аварийное освещение. Незакреплённые предметы парили в воздухе, искусственная гравитация не работала.

― Сэр, ― доложили из инженерного, ― варп-двигатель уничтожен! Щиты практически на нуле!

― Огонь! ― приказал Пайк.

Джим выстрелила, но щиты «Нарады» сработали безупречно.

― Сэр! ― прозвучал из интеркома голос Скотти. ― Мы делаем всё, что можем, но наша малышка разваливается!

― Всеобщая эвакуация, ― скомандовал Пайк. ― Сулу, разверни корабль шлюзами от «Нарады». Кирк, прикрывай отход шаттлов фазерным огнём.

― Есть, сэр.

Оснащённые устройствами невидимости шаттлы один за другим покидали обречённый корабль.

― Эвакуация закончена, ― доложила Спок.

Корабль снова тряхнуло.

― Десятая и девятая палубы уничтожены, ― проинформировал голос компьютера. ― На восьмой палубе пожар.

― Экипажу мостика, немедленная эвакуация, ― приказал Пайк.

― А вы, сэр? ― уже у капсулы спросила, обернувшись, Джим, увидев, что Пайк занял освободившееся место пилота.

Все остальные, кроме неё и Спок, уже выполнили приказ, покинув мостик в спасательных капсулах.

― Я задержу его, ― пообещал Пайк. ― Не зря же я писал диссертацию о Джордже Кирке.

― Сэр! ― разозлилась Джим. ― Вы не должны жертвовать собой!

― Я задержу его, ― упрямо повторил Пайк. ― Кадет, выполняйте приказ!

― Зачем таранить самому, если есть автопилот?! ― не унималась Джим.

― Из-за повреждений автоматическое управление  невозможно, ― бесстрастно сообщила Спок и, подплывя незамеченной, сдавила нерв на плече капитана.

Она без усилия усадила обмякшего Пайка в пустую капсулу, пристегнула ремни безопасности и обернулась к потрясённой Джим.

― Прощай, t’hy’la. Это моя планета, и мне погибать за неё.

― Как же! ― Джим кулаком стукнула по кнопке, отправляя капсулу с Пайком в полёт, из-за чего отдачей её отнесло к другому концу рубки. ― Не думаешь же ты, что я тебя брошу?

Спок отлично перемещалась в  невесомости. Приблизившись, она невозмутимо опустила пальцы на плечо Джим. Та попыталась выскользнуть, но нет: вулканка была быстрее и сильнее. Джим, понимая, что против воли обречена быть спасённой, практически ненавидела её в эту секунду. Спок медлила. Сложив пальцы свободной руки в  вулканском поцелуе, она, глядя в глаза Джим, нежно провела по её щеке.

― Ты не можешь решать за меня! ― выкрикнула Джим ей в лицо.

― А ты можешь? ― спросила Спок, и Джим почувствовала, как сдвинулись, ища оптимальную точку, лежащие на плече пальцы.

Джим ощутила тёмную, как беззвёздный космос, тоску.

И вдруг хватка исчезла. Спок, вскрикнув, схватилась за голову. Джим подхватила её, и от резкого движения их обеих закружило по мостику.

― Я не хочу умирать и не хочу, чтобы умирала ты. Мы уничтожили бур, здесь полно других кораблей Флота. «Нараду» добьют и без нас.

Спок не отвечала. Ладонями она стискивала виски, из закушенной губы вылетали тёмные капли.

Джим больно налетела спиной на приборную панель. Оглянувшись, она увидела перед глазами сканер научной станции. Зелёных огоньков на экране, то бишь, кораблей Звёздного Флота, становилось с каждой секундою меньше. Им со Спок просто очень повезло: «Энтерпрайз», лишённая нескольких палуб, дрейфовала, как космический мусор, и в продолжающейся перестрелке на неё никто не обращал внимания.

Джим очень не хотелось один в один повторять подвиг родного папы, но выбора, похоже, не было. Она торопливо затолкала дезориентированную Спок в капсулу и нажала внешнюю кнопку старта.

Какая пошлость, подумала она, погибнуть не просто тем же способом, но и по вине того же самого негодяя. Вопиющее отсутствие воображение. Потеха курсантам будущего.

Ухватившись за спинку пилотского кресла, она залезла внутрь и пристегнулась. Панель управления почти не пострадала, импульсные двигатели работали. «Прощай, t’hy’la», ― пробормотала Джим и направила «Энтерпрайз» на «Нараду».

 

6.

Чудовищная громада на обзорном экране неотвратимо росла. Джим не отводила взгляд ― ей нужно было корректировать направление. За спиной послышался звук. Джим, с мрачной невозмутимостью следившая за приближением собственной гибели, вздрогнула от испуга. Оглянувшись через плечо, она с ужасом увидела Спок, выбирающуюся из несработавшей капсулы.

― Немедленно изменить курс! ― приказала Спок.

― Я уже. Как только тебя увидела.

И действительно, «Нарада», занимавшая собой все экраны, сдвинулась в сторону и принялась уменьшаться.

― «Нараду» нельзя таранить,  ― напряжённо повторила Спок. ― Внутри у неё звездолёт «Медуза» с красной материей. Если красная материя детонирует, Вулкан погибнет в образовавшейся чёрной дыре. Нужно проникнуть внутрь и угнать «Медузу».

― Откуда ты это узнала? ― потрясённо спросила Джим.

― От себя из будущего.

Джим посмотрела на неё обеспокоенно.

― Пожалуйста, сядь где-нибудь и пристегнись. У Ухуры под панелью закреплена аптечка. Я постараюсь посадить «Энтерпрайз» на Вулкане.

― Нет. Нужно проникнуть внутрь и угнать «Медузу». Курсант Кирк, это приказ. Ввиду отсутствия капитана Пайка, я, как старпом, беру обязанности капитана на себя.

― Согласно уставу? ― переспросила Джим.

― Согласно уставу.

― Вообще-то, ― произнесла Джим, ― ты выкинула Пайка совсем не по уставу. Так что, про устав, думаю, лучше забыть. Если не хочешь, чтобы капитаном была я, предлагаю демократию. Ты мне объясняешь, что к чему, и я либо тебе верю, либо… Извини, но тебе было нехорошо, ты держалась за голову, а теперь это заявление про будущую тебя ― всё это выглядит как последствия травмы. И в этом случае, чем быстрее я доставлю тебя к целителю, тем лучше.

Спок подплыла ближе и занырнула в кресло штурмана.

― Джим, ты помнишь, что я рассказывала про усиление телепатических связей в моём разуме?

Джим кивнула.

― Когда я собиралась применить к тебе нервнопаралитический захват, меня саму захватило чужое сознание. Образовалась связь, которой ранее не существовало, и по этому каналу в мой разум потекли мыслеобразы. Вскоре стало понятно, что тот второй разум тоже принадлежит мне, только он на сто двадцать девять лет старше. Я из будущего уничтожила звезду системы Хорус, начавшую превращаться в сверхновую. В результате этого был спасён Ромулус. Однако, моё вмешательство разозлило Нерона. Он ненавидел свой народ за то, что, пока он добывал вдали от дома полезные ископаемые, его беременную жену проконсул Пардек для забавы бросил на арену хищникам. Нерон основал церковь конца, где проповедовал гибель ромуланской цивилизации. То, что эту гибель отсрочила мой двойник, стало в его глазах величайшим кощунством. Он попытался уничтожить её корабль, но сингулярность, созданная «Медузой», отправила оба звездолёта в прошлое, но с разницей в двадцать пять лет. Все эти двадцать пять лет Нерон и его экипаж, наиболее ревностные приверженцы культа, ждали появления моей старшей копии. Стоило ей показаться, Нерон захватил «Медузу», а её не убил лишь потому, что хотел заставить страдать гораздо сильнее, чем просто от страха собственной гибели. Нерон собирался с помощью разрушенного нами бура создать туннель к ядру Вулкана и запустить туда красную материю, хранящуюся на «Медузе». В случае успеха, планета погибла бы за считанные мгновения. Следующей его мишенью стала бы Земля, так как я наполовину землянка.

― Почему же не Ромулус? ― только и смогла поинтересоваться Джим.

― Очевидно, Нерон не хочет предотвратить своё собственное рождение, хотя бы ради придуманного им культа. Если не будет его, не возникнет и церковь конца.

―  Понятно. А без бура красная материя опасна?

― Безусловно. Поэтому мы должны угнать «Медузу» и, если удастся, вызволить с Нарады мою альтер эго.

― Тогда идём. Остался последний шаттл.

 

7.

― Почему такой штуки не было на «Энтерпрайз»?! Такой великолепный корабль погиб! ― произнесла Джим с чувством.

― Ромуланская технология невидимости, исходя из принципов, на которых она основана, работает только на сравнительно некрупных объектах. Федерации остаётся либо искать технологию, основанную на иных принципах, либо создавать новый флот, состоящий из звездолётов немногим больше стандартного шаттла.

Джим кивнула, сосредоточенно глядя в экран перед собой. «Нарада» занимала собой всё видимое пространство.

― Туда, ― показала Спок. ― «Медуза» там.

― Здорово. Есть идеи, как нам попасть внутрь?

― В момент запуска торпед отключаются щиты. Не более, чем на секунду.  В этот промежуток нужно успеть завести шаттл в паз, из которого опускается бур. Если мы не успеем, шаттл получит значительные повреждения.

― И как мы будем синхронизироваться с торпедами?

― Отсутствие защитного поля я смогу определить по показаниям приборов.

Джим покачала головой:

― Но всего секунда, Спок! Пока ты заметишь и скажешь, пока я услышу и среагирую, она уже пройдёт.

Она нахмурилась, лохматя чёлку, и вдруг встрепенулась:

― Ты можешь объединить со мной разумы, чтобы мы действовали как одно целое.

― Нет, Джим, ― терпеливо ответила Спок, ― не могу. Если ты забыла, я более не являюсь контактным телепатом.

― Но я почувствовала твои эмоции, когда ты собиралась отправить меня в нокаут. Они точно были не мои. Я испытывала злость из-за того, что ты вдруг стала, такая деловая мамочка, всё за меня решать, и вдруг почувствовала печаль, очень сильную.

Спок посмотрела на неё, но ничего не ответила.

― Ну же, давай попробуем, Спок!

― Даже если моя способность вернулась, она могла восстановиться не полностью. В этом случае опасно ей доверять. Твой разум может быть повреждён.

― Мы и так рискуем, ― возразила Джим. ― Всё равно другого выхода нет.

― Мы никогда не проводили полное слияние разумов. Даже когда с моей телепатией всё было в порядке, я не заходила так далеко. Более того, я никогда и ни с кем не инициировала мелдинг. Я не хочу тебе навредить.

― Спок, время идёт. Ещё возражения есть?

― Не уверена, что смогу контролировать телепатию настолько, чтобы гарантировать, что не узнаю ненароком твои тайны.

― Вздор. У меня нет от тебя тайн.

Спок приподняла бровь.

― Ладно, но их сохранность не стоит того, чтобы кто-то погиб. Вперёд.

Спок кивнула и расположила пальцы на лице Джим. Джим вздрогнула: так Сайбок касался обездвиженной Спок. Образ вызвал прилив нежности и желания защищать. Ответное чувство было настолько сильным и страстным, что Джим едва не выпустила штурвал.

«Кажется, всё в порядке. Я не наврежу тебе», ― услышала Джим в голове.

«Ты и не смогла бы. Сама сказала перед тем, как я тебя впервые поцеловала…  Всё, мы у заданной точки. Жду сигнала».

«Пора», ― Джим не столько услышала слово, сколько почувствовала мгновенный импульс, пауз не было.

Джим бросила шаттл вперёд. Они успели.

 

8.

«Нарада» совсем не походила на корабли Федерации. В ней не было палуб, отсеков, коридоров.  Огромное, на первый взгляд, неструктурированное пространство с висящими  в воздухе большими и маленькими платформами. При известной ловкости внутри можно было спокойно маневрировать на шаттле, а ловкость у Джим была. Вот только даже невидимый шаттл производил достаточно шума, и невидимость его была весьма условна. Его не воспринимали сенсоры и, когда он был достаточно далек, не замечали наблюдатели. Однако, как ни велика была «Нарада», её размеры были недостаточны. Шаттл быстро заметили и открыли огонь. Преимущество Джим и Спок состояло в том, что самое смертоносное вооружение ромуланского звездолёта было направлено вовне. По ним же стреляли фазерами и ручными дизрапторами, не наносившими шаттлу никакого вреда.

― Мне нужно добраться до «Медузы». Только я смогу ею управлять.

― Сперва заберём Спок.

― Нужно спешить. Спок сообщает, что Нерон покинул рубку. Она полагает, что он собирается сбросить красную материю, выстрелить по ней торпедой, вызвав детонацию, и уйти в варп. Вулкан в этом случае погибнет.

― Куда лететь?

Спок коснулась её виска.

 

 

«Медуза» чем-то напоминала колибри. Не наличием крыльев, конечно, а концентрацией изящества на единицу площади.

Впрочем, Джим было не до созерцания. Огромный татуированный ромуланец взбегал по спущенному трапу.

Наверное, в космоопере о спасении вселенной Джим обменялась бы с Нероном многозначительными репликами, здесь же она просто нажала на гашетку.

― Давай, ― напутствовала она Спок. ― Всё получится. Я вернусь за второй Спок. Покажи, где она.

Пальцы вулканки стремительно коснулись лица. Лишь на секунду, затем она, открыв  люк шаттла, выскользнула прочь.

Заметив подбегающих ромуланцев,  Джим открыла огонь. Спок, невредимая, забралась в корабль. Люк «Медузы» закрылся. Не теряя больше времени, Джим направила шаттл в рубку.

 

10.

Ромуланцы поумнели. Джим поняла это, когда ремни едва не переломали рёбра, пытаясь  удержать её в кресле. Шаттл налетел на невидимую стену ― экипаж отсёк рубку от остального корабля силовым полем.

Наверное, можно было придумать обходной манёвр. Но у Джим просто не было времени. Из картинки, спроецированной в её сознание Спок,  она знала, что ромуланцы миндальничать  не намерены. Нерон хотел, чтобы та, вторая Спок увидала гибель Вулкана, однако, его соратникам живая вулканка могла показаться менее предпочтительной, чем мёртвая.

Держа в голове положение Спок в рубке, Джим врубила двигатели на полную, одновременно стреляя изо всех орудий. Заскрежетал металл. Шаттл судорожно дрожал, но продирался вперёд. Когда силовое поле осталось позади, кораблик представлял из себя жалкое зрелище: внешняя броня дымилась и зияла прорехами, правый двигатель полностью сгорел. Не говоря уже о том, что герметичность была нарушена. Ни о каких полётах в космосе не могло быть и речи.

Зато фазеры работали. Одним залпом Джим оглушила всю рубку и, не встречая более сопротивления, жёстко  посадила шаттл на платформу. Выскочив из люка, она, прыгая с одного уровня на другой, добралась до пленницы. Было так странно смотреть на неё немолодую. На сто двадцать девять лет старше, чем её Спок.  Самой Джим нипочём не дожить. Если б не игра случая, не опасный узел, в который зачем-то завязалось время, Джим никогда бы и не увидела Спок такой. Хотя, это ещё не старость для вулканцев, Аманда Грейсон сказала, они живут до двухсот пятидесяти…

У Спок на лице и руках чернели следы ударов, и Джим на секунду пожалела, что не перестреляла всех оставшихся поклонников культа конца. Но Спок дышала. Интересно, с внезапной горечью подумала Джим, когда и как разошлись их пути? Были ли они вместе до смерти Джим, или судьбы их разделились гораздо раньше? Что стало с той Джим? Помнит ли её эта Спок?

Вопросы были явно риторические. Освободив Спок от оков, Джим поняла, что в шаттл ей её самостоятельно не перетащить, а без этого будет сложно её защитить, когда ромуланцы очнутся.

Надёжно прикрепив Спок к платформе, Джим вернулась в шаттл и поймала платформу в тягловый луч. Тонким лучом плазмы Джим отрезала площадку от опоры, за которую та держалась, и медленно, плавно, без толчков и ускорений затянула в шаттл. Тут ей очень пригодись многочасовые тренировки.

«Нараду» подбросило. Уцелевшие звездолёты Федерации возобновили атаку. Лишённая управления «Нарада» не защищалась. Джим пристегнула всё ещё бессознательную Спок к креслу и попыталась связаться с Флотом. Бесполезно. Электроника не работала.

Вооружившись фазером, Джим принялась  обследовать рубку в поисках панели связи ромуланцев. Очередной выстрел заставил её потерять равновесие и слететь с платформы, но она смогла уцепиться за край другой площадки, уровнем ниже. Рубка была огромна, а Джим уже порядком устала от прыжков на трясущемся корабле, когда ромуланская техника сама облегчила ей работу. Включился короткий повторяющийся сигнал. Джим поспешила на звук. Отодвинув обездвиженного ромуланца, она оглядела панель. Да, Джим пыталась изучать ромуланский, но тот оказался ещё хуже вулканского. Ей бы очень сейчас не помешала Ухура. Хотя, возможно, и Ухура бы не справилась. На кнопках значились не просто слова или буквы, а особые символы, похожие на какие-то условные обозначения, Джим совершенно не знакомые. Ткнув наугад, она добилась лишь того, что сигнал умолк. Новое попадание подбросило рубку. У Джим пронёсся перед глазами образ встряхивающего бутылку с кефиром Чехова. Часть ромуланцев попадали с платформ. Джим спасло только то, что она изо всех сил вцепилась в панель связи. Из раскалённой панели шёл дым, удушливо запахло палёной изоляцией. Экраны потухли. Джим пробежалась обожжёнными пальцами по кнопкам ― ни малейшей реакции, система была мертва.

Джим не собиралась сдаваться, ей пришла в голову новая мысль: она собиралась отыскать на «Нараде»  аналог спасательных капсул или неповреждённый шаттл, когда вдруг заметила, что обстрел прекратился.

― Джим, ― приветствовала её вышедшая из шаттла вулканка, ― мне очень приятно увидеть тебя снова.

Засекши боковым зрением движение, Джим оглушила начавшего приходить в себя ромуланца.

― …Я признательна тебе за то, что ты спасла Вулкан.

― Что вы, мэм, одна бы я не справилась, ― ответила Джим, как кенгуру, прыгая между платформами на своём пути к шаттлу. ― Как вы?

― Лучше, чем заслуживаю, после того, как позволила безумцу овладеть запасом красной материи. К счастью, моя юная альтер эго успешно справилась со своей миссией. Она сообщает, что спасательная команда с «Потёмкина» будет здесь с минуты на минуту. Нам следует подумать о том, как отключить силовое поле.

― Один вопрос, мэм! Очень личный. Можно?

― Тебе всегда было можно всё, ― с печальной нежностью ответила Спок, и само по себе это неожиданное проявление вулканкой эмоций и было ответом на вопрос Джим.

Но та его всё-таки озвучила:

― Вы были связаны со своей Джим?

― Не было никакой другой Джим, ― с той же нежностью ответила Спок. ― Всегда была только ты. Да. Мы были связаны, Джим, ты и я. Я сохранила эту связь, как самую драгоценную часть моей личности.

― Это, наверное, больно?

― Боль не единственная мера вещей, Джим.

― Я могу?.. ― она не договорила, но Спок поняла без слов.

― Да.

Джим доверчиво подставила лицо, и его бережно коснулась тонкая сухая ладонь.

 

11.

― Сэр, мы в парсеке от Эпсилона Канариса III.

Пайк кивнул Сулу и нажал кнопку интеркома.

― Дежурный службы поддержки, приготовить шаттл.

― Шаттл к вылету готов, сэр.

― Старший помощник Кирк, старший офицер по науке Спок, вы будете сопровождать посла.

― Так точно, сэр.

― Слушаюсь.

Пайк снова нажал кнопку интеркома:

― Маккой, вы тоже на высадку.

 

Последние экзамены в Академии остались позади. Джим, отличившуюся в операции с «Нарадой», ждало звание лейтенанта и должность первого офицера заново отстроенной «Энтерпрайз». Спок же спасение Пайка с помощью нервнопаралитического захвата стоило понижения по службе. С точки зрения Джим, это было чудовищно несправедливо, ведь вклад Спок в победу над Нероном был гораздо весомее. Строго говоря, если бы не тандем старшей и молодой Спок, Джим протаранила бы «Нараду», отправив в тартарары Вулкан и половину Флота Федерации.  Утешало только то, что Спок, как было Джим достоверно известно, нисколько не жалела о понижении, должность главы научного отдела вполне удовлетворяла её карьерным амбициям.

Поднявшись из кресел, Джим и Спок шагнули к лифту. Стоило дверям сомкнуться, Джим импульсивно провела Спок по руке. Ею руководила безотчётная нежность,  тем более, что всю скучную смену на мостике она думала только о Спок. Тема развития отношений, которую обдумывала Джим, была сложной, она так и не пришла к однозначному решению, но Спок всегда деликатно чувствовала, какие мысли Джим хочет поверить ей, а какие нет, и потому Джим вверялась ей, не раздумывая.

― Мы будем сопровождать старшую тебя все переговоры, а они продлятся целых два дня. Значит, ночь в гостинице, без красных сирен, представляешь? Я закажу нам завтрак в постель.

― В разговоре за ужином доктор Маккой пытался вменить мне в долг контроль над составом и калорийностью твоей диеты, Джим.

― Вздор! В уставе таких обязанностей у старшего офицера по науке нет. Но ты можешь побуждать меня к потере калорий, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

― Разве в уставе об этом упоминается? ― бровь Спок невинно приподнялась.

― Устав несовершенен, ведь он же не ты.

― Джим,  твоя лесть… ― тут они обе заметили, что двери лифта давно открылись.

Коридор, по счастью, был пуст.

 

12.

Неловкость, мучившая обеих после отказа, давно миновала. Сперва они свыклись с ней, как свыкаются с нелепыми обоями, постепенно переставая их замечать. Потом она становилась всё меньше, по мере того, как породившее её событие отодвигалось в прошлое, и одновременно рождалось всё больше новых поводов друг друга ценить. Потом и вовсе растаяла под напором энергии Джим, умудрявшейся флиртовать даже на мостике.

 Джим восхищало в Спок всё: её честность, самоотверженность, гуманизм, благородство, ум, сарказм, чувство юмора, красота, пластика. Джим веселили её беззлобные  пикировки с Боунзом, Джим боялась, когда Спок без неё отправляли в десант, Джим неутомимо выдумывала, как сделать для Спок какую-нибудь приятную мелочь, а, попав в точку, искренне радовалась. Джим никогда и близко даже не была так счастлива, как с ней.

Появление в своей жизни второй Спок Джим восприняла легко. Старшая Спок никогда не инициировала общение, словно боясь показаться навязчивой, но звонкам и визитам Джим была неизменно рада. Молодая Спок относилась к этому с пониманием, сама время от времени ища общества альтер эго. Спок-старшая, по-видимому, не боясь ни парадоксов времени, ни эффекта бабочки, не скрывала ни имени своего, ни происхождения и охотно встречалась и с самой собою в молодости, и с собственной ещё сравнительно молодой матерью.

Кроме того, старшая Спок оказалась удивительно деятельной. Непринуждённо влившись в архаичную для неё элиту, она избрала стезю дипломатии и весьма успешно торила её в доселе не хоженых местах.

Сейчас она летела на Эпсилон Канариса III, чтобы предотвратить войну.

 

13.

― Я бы держалась как можно дальше от Гаммы Канариса III и от пояса астероидов.

Джим, к которой обращалась пожилая вулканка, повернула штурвал и белозубо улыбнулась:

― Спойлеры из будущего? Разве так можно?

― Да пускай хоть шифровка от сатаны, лишь бы  не влезть в очередные неприятности, ― проворчал Боунз.

― Чем  дольше живу, тем больше убеждаюсь в вашей мудрости, доктор.

Боунзу приспичило срочно отвернуться к иллюминатору, но отражение в стекле выглядело до неприличия довольным.

 

Вдруг шаттл круто затормозил, словно кто-то натянул поводья; задрожал всем корпусом, повернул на девяносто градусов и рванул по направлению к Гамме Канариса III.

― Дьявол! ― выругалась Джим. ― Не зря Боунз его помянул.

― Шаттл не реагирует на управление, ― корректнее выразилась Спок. ― Трикодер регистрирует неизвестную энергетическую субстанцию, которая, судя по всему, буксирует нас к поясу астероидов. Вы что-нибудь об этом знаете?  ― повернулась она к альтер эго.

― В этот раз у нас нет смертельно больной помощницы комиссара Федерации, ― туманно ответила старшая Спок.

― Значит, наша ситуация намного лучше, ― с оптимизмом откликнулась Джим.

― Не уверена.

 

Шаттл опустился на крупный астероид, по размеру, скорее, даже планетоид. Что удивительно, состав атмосферы и гравитация полностью соответствовали земным. Вооружившись фазерами, четверо звездолётчиков покинули судно. Спок и Кирк принялись искать поломку, Боунз с послом разведывали местность. Местность была вполне субтропическая и ухоженная. С пальмами, фикусами и большими яркими цветами. В шаттле все системы работали безупречно, однако что-то его держало.

― Джим,  трикодер показывает присутствие той самой субстанции, которую я зарегистрировала в космосе…

Она замолчала. Со стороны гор, маша руками и громко крича на стандарте, к ним бежал человек.

― Вы настоящие?! ― спросил он с надеждой, тяжело дыша после быстрого бега. ― Не плод моей фантазии? Живые?

Боунз, морща брови, застрекотал трикодером.

― Да, мы живые, ― подтвердила Джим, с любопытством разглядывая пришельца. Светлая шевелюра, ярко-голубые глаза, крепкая фигура. Он показался ей смутно знакомым. Хотя где она могла его видеть? Не в Айове же. И в Академии он с ней не учился. Больше всего он напоминал ребят из рекламы шампуня.

― Девушки… и красивые… ―  едва не облизнулся незнакомец. ― Вы словно пища для голодного.

― Вы здесь живёте один? ― поинтересовалась Джим.

Парень с рекламной внешностью на секунду замялся.

― Да, ― ответил он. ― Совершенно один.

Он отошёл от Джим, словно тема разговора ему не нравилась, и приблизился к шаттлу.

― Какой чудесный у вас корабль. Такой простой и в то же время функциональный. Даже не пытайтесь, ― сказал он Спок, всё ещё возившейся с внутренностями судна. ― У вас всё равно ничего не выйдет.

― Откуда такая уверенность? ― с подозрением спросила Джим.

Парень мягко заулыбался.

― Со мною было то же самое. Какое-то электромагнитное поле. Вроде бы, всё в порядке, но приборы не реагируют. Пойдёмте! ― он энергично махнул рукою в сторону гор. ― У меня здесь свой домик! Там даже горячая ванна есть.

― Спасибо, ― сухо ответила Джим. ― Но я бы предпочла как можно скорее отсюда убраться. Посла Спок ждут важные переговоры. Если вам здесь надоело, возьму вас с собой. Кстати, как вас зовут?

― Моё имя Зефрам Кохрейн.

Джим уставилась на него.

― Вы же не тот Зефрам Кохрейн, который изобрёл двигатель искривления пространства?

― Вообще-то, тот, ― застенчиво улыбнулся парень

― Тот умер сто пятьдесят лет назад, ― вмешалась Спок. ― В возрасте восьмидесяти семи лет.

― Пойдёмте в дом, ― уклончиво ответил Кохрейн. ― Говорю же, шаттл не взлетит.

― Боюсь, он прав, ― впервые с момента приземления вмешалась в  разговор посол.

Джим посмотрела на неё вопросительно, но больше ничего не добилась. Процессия во главе с Кохрейном зашагала к дому.

Отставший было Боунз нагнал Джим и шепнул в ухо:

― Я на три раза проверил. Он самый обыкновенный человек.

 

15.

― Я действительно тот самый Зефрам Кохрейн, ― начал парень, когда они разместились в уютных креслах у него в гостиной. ― Мне, и правда, было восемьдесят семь, я умирал. Но я хотел умереть в космосе. И вот мой корабль, так же, как и ваш, притянуло сюда.

― Почему же вы не умерли? ― прямо спросила Спок.

― Не знаю… что-то вернуло мне молодость. С тех пор я живу здесь, из остатков корабля построил дом, выращиваю овощи.

Спок сняла с полки лежащую рядом с вазой деталь двигателя и внимательно оглядела.

― Это действительно техника тех лет.

Джим кивнула.

― Я уверена, Кохрейн, вы чего-то недоговариваете. Давайте выложим факты на стол. Итак. Оба наши судна были захвачены некой таинственной силой и притянуты к астероиду. Трикодер Спок дважды зарегистрировал некую энергетическую сущность. К вам вернулась молодость, и вы живёте здесь уже сто пятьдесят лет, не старясь. Даже ваша мебель выглядит новой. На астероиде растут земные растения. Не запасались же вы саженцами, отправляясь в последний путь?

― Не говоря уже о том, ― добавила Спок, ― что состав атмосферы и гравитация согласуются с земными до десятых долей после запятой.

― Хорошо, ― Кохрейн поднял руки вверх, словно сдаваясь. ― Вы правы, без постороннего вмешательства ничего из этого бы не произошло. И да, я живу не один. С компаньоном.

― Что за компаньон?

― Та самая энергетическая сущность, как вы выразились.

― Зачем он это делает? Вы зверушка в его  зоопарке, за которой он наблюдает?

― Почём я знаю?! Он заботится обо мне, ухаживает. С ним я не знаю ни старости, ни болезней. Что бы он собой ни представлял, я ему благодарен.

― А причём здесь мы?

Кохрейн вздохнул.

― Вам не понравится… Вы здесь из-за меня.

Джим недобро сверкнула глазами.

― Объясните.

― Я дал понять компаньону, что погибну от одиночества. И вот. Он нашёл такой выход.

― А теперь скажите ему, что вы передумали, ― приказала Джим.

― Я попробую.

Кохрейн вышел из дома, встал посреди зелёной лужайки и закрыл глаза. Спустя минуту его фигуру обволокло светлое мерцающее облако. Оно колыхалось и подрагивало, цветные пятна хаотично плавали по поверхности. Затем облако исчезло, и Кохрейн шагнул к ним.

― Ничего не выйдет. Компаньон читает мой мозг. Он знает, что один я не справлюсь. Вы нужны мне, сколько бы я ни убеждал компаньона в обратном.

― Получается, он думает о вашем благополучии? Вы для него не игрушка, не развлечение… ― задумчиво произнесла Джим.

Она встряхнула чёлкой.

― Кохрейн, скажите честно, что вас держит на этом астероиде? Ну, помимо компаньона.

― Здесь я могу быть бессмертным и вечно молодым.

― А вам не скучно?

― Скучно.

― Хотите с нами? Тысячи населённых планет, сотни разумных видов ― и это только начало! За пределами вашего унылого астероида жизнь кипит!

― Хочу, пожалуй, ― подумав, согласился Кохрейн.

― Так убедите, искренне убедите компаньона! Пусть он увидит, что для вас это ― лучшее! А раз он заботится о вашем благе, он будет вынужден отпустить.

― Я сделаю это, ― произнёс Кохрейн, и сцена с мерцающим облаком повторилась.

― Нет, ― признал он после паузы. ― Компаньон не позволит мне. Он утверждает, что лучше знает, что для меня лучше. Если я покину астероид, то состарюсь и умру.

― Вероятно, он вас любит, ― произнесла Джим.

― Он не человек, ― непонимающе возразил Кохрейн.

― Другим разумным видам это чувство также знакомо, ― заметила посол.

― Он даже не гуманоид!

― Но он разумен, ― вставил Боунз. ― Ведь вы с ним общаетесь. Разве компаньон не обладает интеллектом?

Кохрейн нахмурился.

― Выходит, я всё время являлся чем-то вроде объекта страсти для разноцветного электрического тумана? Это омерзительно!

― Когда вы описывали это иными словами, ничто не вызывало в вас омерзения, ― запальчиво возразил Боунз. ― Но как только прозвучало слово «любовь», вас тут же стошнило!

― Боунз прав, ― сказала Джим. ― Сто пятьдесят лет вас всё устраивало.

― Довольно! Прекратите! Это всё благоглупости! Я не виноват, что рождён человеком! И хочу любить земную женщину! Или похожую на земную, хотя бы вулканскую! Но я не могу любить туман! Это странно! Поймите же вы, если я люблю кого-то не как мать или дочь, я  хочу быть с  нею физически! Я молод, и у меня сто пятьдесят лет не было никого, кроме собственной руки, а вы предлагаете любить туман?!

― Успокойтесь. Я не предлагала вам любить туман, хоть в этом нет ничего омерзительного. Я сказала, что туман вас любит. Возможно, любовь сможет толкнуть компаньона на жертву. Поверив, что с ним вам хуже, чем без него, он вас отпустит. Я бы на его месте поступила именно так. Откройтесь, покажите ему, что стремитесь к физическому слиянию, которое он, по своей природе, дать вам не в силах. Будьте так же убедительны, как вы были сейчас. Вперёд.

― Джим, мы можем сами поговорить с компаньоном. Полагаю, я сумею настроить универсальный переводчик должным образом.

― Отлично, Спок, приступай.

Спок принялась дорабатывать принесённый из шаттла прибор. Кохрейн вновь соединился с облаком.

― Готово, ― Спок протянула Джим переводчик.

― Компаньон, ― позвала та. ― Ты слышишь, понимаешь, что я говорю?

Облако отодвинулось от Кохрейна.

― Да, ― ответил голос. ― И теперь я знаю, как сохранить человека. Он хочет, чтобы я стал такою, как вы, чтобы соединиться.  Ты! ― облако подлетело к послу. ― Ты стара, я верну тебе молодость. Мы сольёмся в единое целое, чтобы быть с человеком.

― Нет, ― твёрдо ответила та.

Но облако, не слушая, обволокло хрупкую фигуру вулканки.

Джим вцепилась в бесполезный фазер.

― Оставь её!.. Спок, что мы можем сделать?

― Компаньон должен быть чувствителен к электричеству, но это повредит и послу.

― Оставь её, ну же! Кохрейн! Отзовите его!

Но облако само отлетело в сторону. Посол покачнулась и рухнула в объятия подоспевших Джим  и Боунза.

― Не понимаю, ― произнёс компаньон. ― Ты стара и одинока. Твоего дома больше нет. Ты тоскуешь по тому, кто одновременно и мёртв и жив. Зачем ты противишься мне? Ведь я могу полностью исцелить тебя: возвратить молодость, заставить позабыть потери. Моя нужда в человеке проникнет в тебя, мы сольёмся с ним, как он того хочет. Мы будем любимы.

― Это неплохая идея, ― проговорил Кохрейн. ― Думаю, в молодости вы были так же красивы, как ваша юная соотечественница.

Посол встала, опираясь на руку Боунза.

― Абсолютно так же. Но мне нужно предотвратить войну  на Эпсилоне Канариса III. И Зефрам Кохрейн не та, кому отдано моё сердце. К тому же, я не хочу терять мои потери.

Джим задумчиво посмотрела на неё.

Та, оправив на себе вулканскую хламиду, добавила:

― Здесь пригодная для людей атмосфера, плодородная почва, здоровый климат. Бросьте клич, и люди прилетят сами. Человек не будет одинок.

― Но,― помедлив, ответил компаньон,― тогда прилетят и земные женщины. Человек сольётся с одной из них, а не со мной.

― Такова жизнь, ― вздохнул Боунз. ― Не всем желаниям суждено сбыться.

― Зато человек будет не одинок, он сохранится, как ты того и хочешь, ― напомнила компаньону посол.

Цветные фигуры забегали по кругу, словно карусельные лошадки. Компаньон мерцал и подрагивал.

― Хорошо, ― наконец произнёс голос из переводчика. ― Вы можете лететь. Вы свободны.

 

16.

Джим всё обдумала  и всё подготовила. Каюта была тщательно вылизана получившим особые указания роботом-уборщиком, стол накрыт только что реплицированной золотистой льняной скатертью. Среди прочих блюд и разносолов, посредине, в белой фарфоровой супнице, ― пломиковый суп, такой же, как ели в доме Аманды Грейсон. В салатнице ― любимый салат Спок. В чайнике ― вулканский чай. По бокам ― алые изогнутые свечи, копии тех, что на полке в каюте у Спок. Из алкоголя ― саурианское бренди, точно как то, которое Спок пила на вечеринке у Боунза.

Вот с одеждой было сложнее. Джим перемерила весь свой небогатый скарб, включая красное платье, в котором ходила на свидание с Гэри, и всё отвергла. Платье так вообще стало на размер меньше. В итоге, она нарядилась в форменку, повертелась перед зеркалом и осталась собой довольна.

Она зажгла свечи, выключила верхний свет и ещё раз придирчиво всё оглядела: стол, бокалы, салфетки. Ощупала карман, коробочка оказалась на месте. Джим глубоко вдохнула и закрыла глаза, сердце бешено колотилось. Снаружи постучали.

―Компьютер, открой дверь, ― проговорила она каким-то чужим голосом.

Спок шагнула внутрь. Она посмотрела на праздничный стол, затем на Джим. По лицу колыхались тени от неровно горящих свечей.

― Джим, ― быстро произнесла Спок. ― «Энтерпрайз» летит на Вулкан.

― Да, это отличная новость, я уже знаю, ― Джим, сверкая улыбкой, сделала приглашающий жест. ― Устраивайся.

Если бы Джим так не волновалась, она бы заметила, что Спок сегодня выглядит особенно скованно.

С деревянной спиной та опустилась на стул, коснулась столовых приборов, но к еде не притронулась, а, зажав, в пальцах край накрахмаленной салфетки, застыла. Джим, сев напротив, принялась откупоривать бутылку.

― Джим, я должна тебе сказать… ― Спок замолчала.

― Говори же, ― ощутив тревогу, попросила Джим; улыбка исчезла с её лица.

Она отставила открытую бутылку и принялась накладывать салат

― Корабль летит к Вулкану по требованию Т’Пау.

― Я знаю, Пайк говорил.

― Это связано со мной.

Ложка, которой Джим зачёрпывала салат, выскользнула из пальцев. Джим посмотрела на Спок.

― Что всё это значит?

Та опустила глаза.

― Это значит, что я  должна срочно сочетаться браком со Стонном.

― Нет! ― выкрикнула Джим. ― Ты не можешь!

Спок молчала.

― Пожалуйста, Спок, ― сказала Джим умоляюще. ― Я хочу создать с тобой связь, по всем правилам, как у вулканцев! Я собиралась сделать предложение, чтобы всё было красиво… Я даже приготовила кольцо…

― Джим! ― Спок зажала её руку в свои.

Волнение вулканки было так сильно, что даже отразилось на лице. Джим бережно коснулась бледной щеки.

― Спок, я совершила ошибку, тогда, в Сан-Франциско. Я думала, что жертвую собой ради тебя. Это были глупость и самомнение. Я причинила тебе боль и за это никогда себя не прощу, но, умоляю, не отвергай меня!

― Джим, ― пальцы Спок дрожали. ― Я не способна отвергнуть тебя. Но я должна быть со Стонном. Это мой долг.

― Не понимаю, ― глухо произнесла Джим, в горле словно засел камень.

― В противном случае он умрёт. Такова наша биология.

― Что за… Что такое ты говоришь?!

― Вулканский мужской семилетний цикл, ― тоже не своим, сдавленным голосом, проговорила Спок. ― Раз в семь лет взрослые вулканцы проходят через то, что называется пон-фарр, лихорадка крови. Совокупление или смерть.

Она замолчала, Джим молчала тоже, оперев голову на ладони.

― А нет способа отказаться? ― наконец устало спросила Джим.

― Теоретически, ― тихо проговорила Спок. ― Есть ритуал «кун-ут-калифи», буквально «брак или схватка».  Если женщина выбирает схватку, она назначает себе защитника. Бой ведётся до смерти одного из противников. Женщина достаётся победителю. Как видишь, эта возможность ещё хуже. Выбрав «кун-ут-калифи», я стану причиной гибели одного из двух, и всё равно, так или иначе, сделаюсь чьей-то добычей.

― Но это же дикость, варварство! Я считала вулканцев цивилизованной расой!.. Прости, ― Джим встала и заходила по комнате. ― Прости, не хотела тебя обидеть.

― Это ещё не всё.

Джим оборвала на середине движение.

― …Я обязана год после этого провести на Вулкане.

― Год? Год на Вулкане? ― Джим бессильно опустилась на пол. ― А потом? ― с горечью произнесла она. ― У вас пойдут дети, внуки, правнуки?.. Спок, я думала, сегодня будет наш самый счастливый день!

Спок подошла и села рядом, их плечи соприкоснулись.

― Утром мы будем на месте, ― пробормотала Джим.

― Да.

― Я всё равно буду тебя ждать.

― Я вернусь.

Джим порывисто взяла её за руку.

― Что я могу для тебя сделать, Спок?

Спок притянула её ладонь к губам и поцеловала.

Джим упала ей на грудь, вцепилась в форменку, уткнулась носом в шею, закусила губу, чтобы не разреветься.

― Я хотела бы объединить наши разумы, ― проговорила Спок. ― Ты позволишь?

 И Джим, шмыгнув носом, подставила мокрое лицо нежным прохладным пальцам.

 

17.

― Я думал, что на свадьбу иду, а  не на похороны. Эй! Что у вас с лицами?

Боунз и сама Джим были наряжены в парадную флотскую форму. Узкую фигуру Спок облегало длинное, в пол, серебристое платье с высоким воротником и очень короткими, обнажающими плечи рукавами. Чёрные блестящие волосы украшала нитка изящно уложенных, похожих на жемчуг бус. Лицо её казалось вырезанным из камня.

― Церемония, подобная этой, не предполагает веселья, доктор.

― Аааа… ― протянул тот. ― Ну да. Просто репродуктивный долг, всё логично.

― Совершенно верно.

Ответ Спок Боунза, как обычно, одновременно возмутил и обескуражил, но они уже вышли из лифта в оживлённый коридор, и обмен колкостями пришлось прекратить. Спок в свадебном вулканском наряде была так экзотична и не похожа на себя, что встречные не могли на неё не пялиться. Джим это понимала, но не могла перестать раздражаться.

Они ступили в круги транспортатора, стоящий за пультом Скотти с неистребимым шотландским акцентом пожелал им удачи, и их поглотило знакомое мерцание.

 

Вулкан оказался кирпично-красный, жаркий и душный. Принятые в лазарете таблетки не давали вырубиться от нехватки кислорода, но от дискомфорта нисколько не избавляли.

Из транспортаторной они переместились в пустынную гористую местность, разбавленную редкими, покрытыми чешуйками растениями.  Джим уже знала, что эти земли тысячелетиями принадлежат клану Стонна.

― Нужно подняться туда, ― указала Спок.

Боунз простонал, Джим его внутренне поддержала.

Подниматься предстояло по уходящей ввысь почти бесконечной каменной лестнице, в подтверждение вулканского гостеприимства, лишённой перил.

― Вы подождёте здесь, ― продолжала Спок. ― Когда я окажусь на месте, вас переместят.

Боунз с явным облегчением выдохнул.

― А почему тебе не остаться с нами? ― спросила Джим, с тревогой поглядывая на ненадёжное сооружение.

― Традиция требует, чтобы невеста поднялась пешком, ― пояснила Спок и добавила, прислушавшись. ― Это за мной.

Вскоре из-за заросшего сероватыми колючками холма появилась живописная процессия: около десятка вулканцев в похожих костюмах, держащих в руках музыкальные инструменты. Сложный повторяющийся ритм сопровождал тревожный щебет колокольчиков.

Спок заняла место во главе процессии и первая ступила на лестницу. Джим с тревогой смотрела, как она поднимается, пока высокая фигура Спок не превратилась в точку. Ещё секунда, и Джим снова поглотило мерцание.

Стонна она заметила прежде, чем матриарха Т’Пау, видимо, сработал какой-то инстинкт.  Стонн был похож на вытяжной шкаф. Большой, широкий, с застывшим тупым самодовольным лицом. Помимо самодовольства, на бледно-зелёном лице читался голод. Стонн ударил в гонг и,  повернувшись, Джим увидела Спок, в обрамлении трепещущих колокольчиков шествующую навстречу. Последняя часть пути пролегала по узкому прямому мосту, перекинутому над пропастью.  Внизу кружили клювастые птицы, клубились облака красного песка. Неогороженный мост дрожал в такт ударам музыкантов, сердце Джим ухало так же. Спок смотрела строго вперёд.

Когда процессия достигла каменной площадки, обрамлённой по окружности грубыми колоннами, вступили музыканты, стоящие по бокам от паланкина Т’Пау. Ритм убыстрился, ещё и ещё, и наконец исчез, сменившись оглушительным хаосом звуков. Затем всё внезапно смолкло.

Спок шагнула к Т’Пау. Старая вулканка подняла ответный та’ал. Спок, опустившись на колено перед матриархом, позволила той коснуться лица.

― Спок, разве на наших церемониях есть место чужакам? ― властно спросила матриарх, отняв руку.

― Это не чужаки, Т’Пау. Они мои друзья. Это разрешено.

― Подойдите, ― велела вулканка, и Джим с Боунзом подчинились.

― Назовите себя.

― Кирк, старпом корабля «Энтерпрайз», мэм.

― Леонард Маккой, начальник медицинской службы, мэм.

― Чем ты можешь поручиться за них? ― Т’Пау смотрела на Спок.

― Жизнью.

Джим стало не по себе; она заметила, что и Боунз при этих словах вздрогнул.

― То, что вы увидите, ― произнесла Т’Пау, ―  остаётся неизменным с изначальных времён. Это сердце Вулкана, это душа Вулкана, это наш обычай.

Она простёрла руку и громко сказала что-то по-вулкански. Задёргались колокольчики, Стонн подошёл к центру круга, поднял каменный молот и снова ударил в гонг. Звук отразился от  тёмно-багровых гор. Спок взяла из его рук молот и повторила удар. Колокольчики неистовствовали. Затем оба они с каменными, как гонг, лицами, опустились друг против друга на колени и, подняв перед собой руки, соприкоснулись обеими ладонями. Т’Пау нараспев заговорила на вулканском, вновь появился ритм. Жар обжигал лёгкие, кожа на губах трескалась. Джим хотелось вырвать секиру из рук одного из одетых в серебро стражников и рубануть по рукам этого чёртова Стонна, разрушить эту чёртову магию, прервать этот чёртов кошмар. Но Спок поручилась за неё жизнью, и Джим стояла, не шевелясь, пока не смолк последний колокольчик и мерцающее поле не отправило их на «Энтерпрайз». Её и Боунза.

 

― Выпей глоток.

Боунз пододвинул Джим стакан с плещущимся на дне бренди.

― Башка раскалывается. Дай лучше ещё таблетку.

― Это жара и кислородное голодание так повлияли. Скоро пройдёт.

Джим устало откинулась на спинку стула, поднесла стакан к губам и бездумно выпила.

― Что ты творишь! Даже вкуса не почувствовала! А ты хотя бы догадываешься, сколько я претерпел, чтобы протащить эту несчастную бутылку на корабль?

― А это разве не реплицированное бренди? ― поинтересовалась Джим равнодушно.

― В том-то и дело, что нет! Настоящее! Выдержанное!

― Ну, налей ещё, может, распробую.

Боунз с недовольным кряхтеньем подлил ещё на два пальца.

― Лечись. Не могу смотреть на твою кислую рожу, аж скулы сводит.

― Поешь сахару… ― уныло парировала Джим. ― Боунз, как ты думаешь, ― она внезапно встрепенулась, ― а лекарство подействует?

Доктор фыркнул:

― За кого меня принимаешь? Я людей с того света пачками вытаскивал и вдруг не смогу вылечить твою жалкую мигрень?

― Я не о том. Не помню, как называется… тот новый препарат, который мы везём на Эльбу II.

Доктор налил и себе.

― Я читал о нём статьи. Испытания прошли успешно, должен подействовать. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

Джим отставила пустой стакан и, подтянув колени к подбородку, обхватила их руками.

― Ты так со стула свалишься, балда.

― Но-но, ― погрозила Джим. ― Я старпом этого корабля. Не балуй.

Боунз картинно закатил глаза. Джим продолжала:

― …Считается, что это лекарство дадут Нерону и её приятелям, и они перестанут быть монстрами, так?

Боунз состроил гримасу, одновременно шевеля рукою:

― Ну как тебе сказать… Ежели очень примитивно, то да.

Джим кивнула.

― То есть, тяга к насилию является признаком душевного нездоровья.

― Ну… да.

― Получается, мне тоже требуется это лекарство?

Доктор залпом прикончил бренди.

― Джим, скажи откровенно, ты спятила?

― Возможно.

― Нет, ― рассерженно проговорил Боунз. ― Чувствую, я зря тебе наливал!

― Но я хотела убить Фрэнка, когда он надо мной издевался, ― не обращая внимания на гнев доктора, продолжала Джим. ― Хотела убить Финнигана… Это не просто слова, я держала под одеялом нож и нарочно Финнигана злила, чтобы он подошёл достаточно близко для удара…

Доктор закрыл рот и сел.

― Я намеревалась прирезать Сайбока, когда думала, что он собирается убить Спок. Ещё я хотела поубивать ромуланцев и пожалела, что оглушила Нерона, а не зажарила фазером, когда увидела кровоподтёки на лице посла. Подумай только, эти мрази её били…

― Джим!

― Ещё я хотела убить Стонна. Не совсем убить, отрезать руки…

― Джим, ты пьяна!

Доктор, не расстававшийся с аптечкой, выхватил здоровенный гипошприц.

― Я не пьянее тебя. Прекрати, Боунз. Пожалей потраченное бренди.

Доктор тяжело выдохнул, но гипо убрал.

― Джим, ты должна понимать, что агрессия для нашего вида естественна. Гнев, ненависть ― это всё полоски эмоционального спектра здорового человека. Чувствовать гнев по отношению к тому, кто причинил тебе или другим сильную боль, нормально.  ― сказал он мягко. ― Когда ты протрезвеешь, то поймёшь, что порола чушь. Нерон собирался уничтожить Вулкан и Землю. Две густонаселённые планеты, понимаешь? И он не сам остановился, его остановила ты. Ну да, и Спок тоже. Знаю, ты бесишься, когда её недооценивают… А ты… ― Боунз поводил рукою  в воздухе, словно пытаясь поймать за хвост потерянную мысль. ― А ты не только никого не убила, ты остановила себя сама. Сама, понимаешь? В этом принципиальная разница.

― С Финниганом меня остановила Спок, ― ровно произнесла Джим. ― Точнее, она остановила его, не дав ко мне приблизиться, но тем самым остановила  и меня.

Доктор выругался.

― И что, вот ты прямо при Спок стала бы, как какой-нибудь гангстер из древнючего фильма, пырять ножом налево и направо? Джим, ты при ней даже не ругаешься!

― А кстати, да, ― задумчиво признала Джим. ― При Спок бы не стала.

― Откуда тогда уверенность, что без неё бы стала? Одно дело, если бы ты всё ещё была в состоянии аффекта, тут я бы за тебя  не поручился, но хладнокровно? И не просто попугать, а убить? Фрэнка ты так и не убила, хотя жила под одной крышей с ним хрен знает сколько лет!

― Может, ты и прав, ― лицо Джим слегка посветлело. ― А правда, что я при Спок иначе разговариваю?

Доктор фыркнул:

― Небо и земля. С нами ругаешься, как сапожник. Я с некоторыми выражениями до нашего общения вообще знаком не был, а с зеленокровой гоблиншей ты словно преобразилась. Теперь, конечно, опять деградируешь, раз уж она логично решила покинуть нас, вступив в законный...

Джим закусила губу.

Доктор сник, не закончив фразу.

― Вообще-то, она была отличный парень.

Джим невесело усмехнулась.

― Долбанный сексист.

― Ты сможешь без неё.

― Ну ясно, не сдохну.

Она слезла со стула и хлопнула Боунза по плечу. ― Спасибо за психотерапию.

― А за бренди? ― догнал в дверях ворчливый голос.

― За бренди тоже.

 

19.

― Можно? ― дверь сразу же открыл компьютер.

Из ярко освещённого коридора Джим шагнула в полумрак каюты посла. Пахло травами, тускло светились угли в курительнице. Посол медитировала в алькове, коленями опершись на низкое, похожее на камень сиденье. Увидев Джим, она откинула плотный капюшон и с удивительной для пожилой женщины лёгкостью поднялась навстречу.

― Рада видеть тебя, Джим.

― Я побуду у вас, хорошо?

― Сколько угодно.

― Простите, что спрашиваю, мэм, но вы её всё ещё чувствуете по связи? Мне важно знать, что она в порядке.

Посол медленно покачала головой.

― Нет, Джим, вынуждена разочаровать. Ответ отрицательный. Попытка телепатически пробиться к моей юной версии в момент, когда Нерон угрожал уничтожить Вулкан, была логична. Но канал связи между нами возник лишь благодаря аномально обострённой чувствительности Спок. После восстановления контактной телепатии её восприимчивость вернулась в норму, канал закрылся.

― Присаживайся, ― посол гостеприимно указала на любимое кресло Джим. ― Я приготовлю нам чай.

― Вы ведь тоже прошли через это? ― после  долгого молчания  спросила Джим у посла, устроившейся в кресле напротив.

Чашка из обожжённой глины согревала руки, вкус и аромат мяты клонили ко сну.

― Меня эта участь миновала. Вмешательство Нерона переписало ход истории. Стонн из моего прошлого предпочёл другую девушку, Т‘Принг. Я приветствовала его решение.

― Значит, в прошлый раз всё было по-другому…  А сколько прожил мой отец?.. И ваш?

Посол пригубила чай.

― Они оба дожили до старости.

― Звучит, как сказка…

― В чём-то так и было.

― Это так трудно укладывается в голове, ну, что вы и Спок один и тот же человек, в смысле, одна и та же личность.

― Если тебе будет проще, можешь считать меня её бабушкой. И своею тоже.

― Мэм, вы для меня, скорее, как любимая профессор. Знаете, у которой восторженные студентки ловят каждое слово.

Бровь старшей Спок подпрыгнула вверх, она явно выглядела позабавленной.

Джим заулыбалась, но хорошее настроение исчезло так же быстро, как и возникло.

Помрачнев, она спросила:

― А лихорадка крови ― это не опасно? Спок не может пострадать?

Посол опустила глаза; определённо, ей совсем не хотелось обсуждать эту тему.

― Это очень маловероятно. Обычно мужчина «зажигает» женщину прикосновением. Их жар становится общим… Ещё чая?

Джим кивнула.

Чтобы не думать об общем жаре, Джим присосалась к чашке. Посол подала ей вазочку с печеньем и сладостями; вазочка явно была припасена специально для неё, вулканцы сладкого избегают.

― Вы скучаете по своему времени? ― внезапно спросила Джим.

― Видишь ли, я не обзавелась друзьями среди вулканцев, а все мои друзья-люди… они здесь.

Не найдя, что ответить, Джим заела неловкость мармеладкой. Та оказалось изумительно вкусной.

― Если бы не моя глупость, этого брака не было бы, ― без перехода выпалила Джим. ― Это я виновата.

― Спок было бы трудно освободиться от обязательств по отношению к Стонну. Браки на Вулкане разрываются только по инициативе мужчины.

― Но сейчас двадцать третий век.

― Да. Ещё чаю?

― Вы похожи на свою мать, ― Джим фыркнула.

― Разве это не логично?

 

Они мирно пили чай, пока Джим не начала клевать носом и размякшие пальцы едва не выронили чашку.

― Ты устала. Сегодня у тебя был тяжёлый день.

Джим согласно кивнула.

Посол поднялась из кресла, чтобы проводить её до двери. Но в ответ на поднятый та’ал Джим нерешительно шагнула вперёд.

― Можно?

Посол, помедлив, кивнула, и Джим несмело обняла её за плечи. Посол бережно обняла в ответ. Они долго, наверное, несколько минут, стояли так неподвижно.

Со стороны это выглядело странно. Но посторонних не было, а Джим это объятие было очень нужно. И возможно, не только Джим.

 

20.

Она блокировала болевые рецепторы. Чужеродный орган, вторгающийся в тело, больше не ощущался, не чувствовались сжимающие плечо пальцы и пальцы, впивающиеся в висок. Она закрыла глаза, чтобы не видеть налитое кровью лицо Стонна, отключила слух, чтобы не слышать его пыхтение и крики, убрала обоняние, чтобы не чуять его запахи, его дыхание, его пот. Но она не могла то же проделать и с разумом. Её сознание насиловали, выпотрашивали, топтали. Вторгались в самое личное, самое сокровенное. Боль, которую она испытывала, нельзя было сравнить ни с чем.

 

Пощёчина вернула её к жизни. Джим заморгала. Над нею нечётко колыхался Боунз. Шею ужалил гипошприц. Джим хватала ртом воздух, мозги взрывались, к горлу подкатывала желчь.

― Я услышал крик аж из своей каюты. Что произошло?

В руках у Боунза стрекотал трикодер. Джим провела по лицу, оно было всё в поту, простыня тоже насквозь мокрая от пота.

― Я… я была в голове у Спок, ― заплетающимся языком пробормотала она.

Ещё один гипошприц впился в шею.

― Хорошо, что я за стенкой, и да благословит космос медицинский код доступа.

― Можно воды? ― картинка стала чётче, язык  уже шевелился ― лекарство Боунза помогало.

Доктор отошёл, чтобы наполнить стакан.

― Мне нужно к ней, ― Джим попыталась спрыгнуть с кровати, но закружившаяся голова опрокинула её обратно.

― Спокойно. Лежи и не дёргайся. У тебя пульс частит, как припадочный, а давление ниже, чем у покойника!

Ещё один гипошприц воткнулся в многострадальную шею. Джим, цепляясь за пытающегося уложить её Боунза, всё-таки поднялась на ноги. Выпив залпом стакан воды, она, шатаясь, подошла к шкафу.

― Боунз, отвернись, я буду переодеваться.

― Немедленно ляг! Джим, я начальник мед. службы  на этом чёртовом…

― Я же не спорю, ― миролюбиво перебила Джим. ― Если хочешь, впаяй мне ещё пару уколов, но только позволь одеться.

― Ты загонишь меня в гроб даже прежде, чем себя, ― мрачно предрёк Боунз, отвернувшись, как было прошено. ― Хотя бы умойся!.. Джим, тебе просто приснился кошмар. Ты провела несколько часов на палящей жаре в разреженной, бедной кислородом атмосфере, ты рассталась с подругой, а это стресс. Неудивительно…

― Это не сон, Боунз, ― оборвала Джим. ― Я была в её сознании, я всё чувствовала. Поверь, ты предпочёл бы в одиночку оказаться на «Нараде», чем в этом аду.

― Ты не телепат.

― Она ― да.

― Этого недостаточно! Она ― контактный телепат, ей нужно касаться… Джим! Куда ты намылилась?!

Боунз догнал Джим в дверях.

― К Пайку, ― объяснила Джим, быстро шагая по коридору. ― Мне нужно на Вулкан.

― Сумасшедшая, ― проворчал Боунз. ― Пайк тебе не поверит.

 

21.

Боунз оказался прав. Разбуженный Пайк терпеливо выслушал Джим и приказал околачивающемуся тут же доктору отвести её в медицинский отсек.

― Ну, что я говорил? ― мягко пожурил Маккой, шагая рядом с Джим по коридору. ― Тебе просто приснился кошмар. Подумай, каково бы ты выглядела, испортив остроухим первую брачную ночь?

― Боунз, ― с глухим отчаянием проговорила Джим. ― Сколько мне надо повторять: это не сон!

― Позвони ей, ― предложил доктор.

Джим поразило, что эта элементарная мысль не пришла ей в голову. Она схватила коммуникатор. Спок не отвечала.

― Спит уже, ― ласково, как ребёнку, пояснил доктор. ― Утром с нею свяжешься.

― Боунз, ― устало ответила Джим. ― Я же не совсем дура, и тебя вполне понимаю. Да, я осознаю, как моё поведение выглядит со стороны. Случись это с кем-то другим, я бы тоже, как ты  и Пайк, списывала бы всё на кошмар, перегрев, недосып, недотрах. Я не знаю, как убедить вас, но знаю, что права.

Маккой страдальчески вздохнул, он не впервые страдал от её упрямства.

― Куда ты?! ― спохватился он. ― Лазарет не там!

― Я здорова, ― отмахнулась Джим. ― Мне нужен не доктор, а шаттл.

 

22.

― Волшебно, ― процедил доктор сквозь зубы, глядя в оплетённый трубами потолок шаттла. ― Теперь меня выставят из Флота. А может, будут судить и отправят на пояс астероидов.

― Я же упрашивала тебя остаться.

― Ага. И отпустить тебя одну?

― Давай я развернусь…

― Давай!

― …и высажу тебя на «Энтерпрайз».

― Щаз!

Доктор обиженно замолчал, сложив руки на груди. Весь путь до Вулкана Джим могла видеть  его угрюмое отражение в чёрном стекле иллюминатора.

 

23.

Раз десять за время полёта Джим пыталась дозвониться до Спок, но тщетно. Опустив корабль на затерянную меж гор пустошь, она достала падд и попыталась найти местонахождения коммуникатора Спок. Результат её усилий свёлся к пришедшему на падд сообщению от службы безопасности Вулкана: «Лейтенант Дж. Т. Кирк, личный номер SC 937-0176 CEC, средствами автоматического электронного слежения была обнаружена попытка злоупотребления гостеприимством. Согласно пункту 5.11 положения 6.15, личные средства связи граждан и гостей планеты не подлежат отслеживанию, кроме как в случаях, указанных в пунктах 6.3 и 6.24 дополнения 2.5 к положению  6.15. Вам выносится первое предупреждение (см. пункты 13.1-13-1044 положения 66.6)».

Попытка найти Стонна привела к столь же плачевному результату, только номер вынесенного предупреждения был на единицу больше.

Стараясь не паниковать, Джим вышла наружу и огляделась. Единственными светлыми пятнами на мили вокруг были открытый настежь люк и иллюминаторы шаттла. На Вулкане стояла глубокая ночь, а лун, как известно каждому школьнику, у него нет.

Джим выбрала для посадки то самое место, куда их транспортировал Скотти двенадцать стандартных часов назад. Это было естественно, ведь ей были известны и координаты, и рельеф. Где-то здесь невдалеке, как она знала, начиналась каменная лестница, ведущая на церемониальную площадку с гонгом.

― Ну что? ― силуэт доктора выделялся чёрным пятном на фоне входа в шаттл. ― Летим обратно? Если повезёт, наше отсутствие могут не заметить.

― Сейчас, ― Джим вбежала в шаттл и принялась шарить в контейнере с разным необходимым для миссий добром.

Найдя, что искала, она удостоверилась, что батарея заряжена, укрепила фонарь на лбу, проверила, что он работает, и выбежала на улицу.

― Постой! ― растерянно закричал Боунз, не зная, прицеплять ли ему тоже фонарь или сразу бежать за Джим.

― Жди меня в шаттле! Я только поднимусь по лестнице, ага?

Маккой бросился за ней.

― Нет ,―решительно остановила Джим. ― Помнишь, как на тебя подействовало восхождение на Эльбрус IV? Ты нужен мне живой. Жди в шаттле.

― Зачем тебе вообще вздумалось куда-то лезть? Ты же не думаешь, что Спок до сих пор сидит там? И посмотри! Тут же нет перил! Ты сверзишься с этой чёртовой лестницы!

― Это последнее место, где я её видела. Может, найду какую-нибудь подсказку, не знаю. В любом случае, больше у меня идей нет. И не волнуйся за меня, я та ещё скалолазка. В Айове все горы по сорок раз облазила.

― Ты, правда, не упадёшь?

― Конечно, правда. Всё, пока.

Джим повернулась во тьму и, светя фонариком, заторопилась к лестнице.

― Погоди, триокс!

Триокс был у доктора под рукой, и снова Джим в шею впрыснулась адская жижа.

Убедившись, что Боунз возвращается к шаттлу, она зашагала дальше.

 

 

Доктор из люка наблюдал, как медленно ползёт, то двигаясь, то останавливаясь, по небу светлая точка. И только, когда она стала крошечным светлячком  на уровне двенадцати или двадцати этажей,  он хлопнул себя по лбу.

― Я придушу её! В Айове же нет гор!

 

24.

Джим старалась держаться бодро. Рядом с Боунзом это было проще простого. Да и вообще, наличие зрителей всегда действовало на неё воодушевляюще, даже если зрители являлись просто случайными прохожими или даже пакостными уродами, наподобие Фрэнка. Не ударить в грязь лицом было чем-то вроде заповеди её личной скрижали.

Одной было сложнее. Джим никогда не лазила по горам, не обладала врождённым бесстрашием, плохо переносила недостаток кислорода и повышенную гравитацию. Кроме того, Джим отлично понимала, что идея её, по большому счёту, идиотская. Её вели не здравый смысл, не логика, а нечто смутное: сомнительное дитя интуиции и отчаяния.

Первые полсотни ступеней она преодолела легко, красуясь перед Боунзом. Потом Джим едва не оступилась, и ей стало страшно. Выругав себя, она принялась подниматься медленно, аккуратно ставя каждую ногу. Лестница казалась бесконечной, и Джим приходилось то и дело по паре минут отдыхать, переводя дыхание.  Когда  она поднялась достаточно высоко, чтобы от взгляда на миниатюрную модель шаттла кружилась голова, налетел порыв ветра и сбил её с ног. Джим вцепилась в шершавые ступени, ноги повисли над обрывом. Она подтянулась на руках, закинула одну ногу, потом другую, и её накрыло. Джим сжалась в комок, вцепившись обеими руками в края лестницы, щека прижата к камню. Джим била неконтролируемая дрожь. Переждав, она заставила себя встать и, хватаясь руками за верхние ступени, поползла дальше.

Хуже всего был мост над пропастью. Джим тысячу раз прокляла тех, кто сэкономил на ограждении, но это ей, разумеется, не помогло. Она переползала мост на четвереньках, хватаясь ободранными ладонями за неровные края. Добравшись до церемониальной площадки, Джим отползла от края и рухнула, распластавшись. Рёбра ходили ходуном, сердце трепыхалось, как недобитый подранок.

С трудом и нескоро отдышавшись, она нашарила в кармане пачку пилюль, подсунутую Боунсом, сунула таблетку под язык, встала на ноги и подошла к центру площадки. Она действовала инстинктивно:  центр окружности являлся самой удалённой от краёв точкой. Джим уже не ждала подвоха и едва не сломала большой палец ноги о валяющийся на земле каменный молот. Взвыв, она схватила его в руки и что было дури ударила в гонг.

Звук не просто оглушил её, он волною прошёл через тело, словно Джим тоже была инструментом. Зрение на минуту померкло, но Джим увидела перед глазами не мглу, а ярко сияющий канат. Джим коснулась его ― он вовсе не был иллюзорным ― плотный, как и полагается канату, на вид очень прочный и, что странно, тёплый.

Вибрации гонга прекратились, канат исчез. У Джим запиликал коммуникатор.

― Ты добралась? Живая? Обнаружила что-нибудь? ― очередью выпалил Боунз. ― Я боялся тебя отвлечь звонком, пока ты поднималась. Необязательно было так колотить, у меня чуть сердце не выпрыгнуло, могла бы воспользоваться коммуникатором.

― Ага, я жива, прости, ― несколько бессвязно ответила Джим и нажала отбой.

Канат вовсе не обязательно вызванный кислородным голоданием бред. А может, и бред. Но лучше, чтобы не бред. На секунду перед глазами он возник опять. Всего на мгновение. Джим проанализировала случившееся. Что она сделала? Всего лишь моргнула. Джим закрыла глаза: канат был на месте. Он тянулся через всю площадку туда, где должен был быть мост, но не кончался, а резал тьму дальше, повторяя наклон лестницы и теряясь где-то внизу.

Джим, не разжимая век, вцепилась в него обеими руками и пошла.

 

25.

― Слава богу! ― Джим сотряс внушительный хлопок по спине.

Она побоялась открывать глаза: когда не знаешь принципа действия, лучше лишний раз в работу механизма не вмешиваться.

― Вот видишь, Боунз, я отлично поднялась и спустилась. Высота ― это моё.

― Бесстыжая лгунья. Наивысшая точка Айовы ― Хокай-Пойнт, пятьсот метров над уровнем моря!

― Пятьсот девять! А здесь было по-любому меньше!

― И какого чёрта ты жмуришься? Не свети мне в лицо фонарём, я ослепну! Что у тебя в руках? Джим, ты держишься за воздух?

― Только не гипо! ― взвизгнула Джим, шкурой почувствовав намерение доктора. ― Боунз, я не чокнулась! Ты же не собираешься втыкать гипо? Я зато теперь знаю, куда идти… Аааа!

― Это всего лишь триокс. Почему ты не откроешь глаза? И как ты узнала, куда идти?  Там лежала карта? ― добавил он с сарказмом.

― Типа того... Боунз, ты реально садист. У меня не шея, а одна сплошная рана.

― Ты лучше на руки свои посмотри.  Все ободраны. Пошли, я тебя обработаю.

― Потом, мне надо спешить, ― Джим заторопилась дальше, вслед за убегающим вдаль канатом.

― Решила поиграть в жмурки? Ты точно чокнутая, ― печально констатировал Боунз, следуя в шаге за ней. ― Надеюсь, хоть по лестнице ты шла не с закрытыми глазами?.. От Пайка пришло сообщение.

― Серьёзно? ― без особого интереса переспросила Джим. ― Боунз, давай, мы потом поболтаем, когда я вернусь со Спок. Долго объяснять, и не знаю как, но я всё делаю правильно, просто поверь. Жди меня в шаттле, хорошо? Если хочешь, это приказ.

― Джим!

― Всё получится! А ты пока приготовь пластырь!

 

26.

Идя по долине, Джим была менее осторожна, чем переходя по мосту и спускаясь по лестнице. Там она каждый раз, прежде чем перенести вес тела на ногу, тщательно ощупывала стопой поверхность, здесь же она осмелела: шагала быстро, опору не пробовала. В результате, несколько раз споткнулась, но на канате, как выяснилось, вполне было можно висеть, он отлично её выдерживал. Вскоре ровная местность кончилась, канат уходил по спирали вниз. Джим приходилось нащупывать  ногой ступеньки. Это отнимало силы и время, но здесь не было ничего сложного, к тому же Джим могла теперь поручиться за прочность опоры.

Через несколько минут канат  кончился. Светящийся конец висел во тьме, ни за что не держась. Джим открыла глаза и проморгалась. Прямо перед ней была каменная дверь. Джим навалилась, но та не поддалась. Тогда Джим сняла с пояса фазер, с ним замок оказался сговорчивее. Она толкнула дверь, та тяжело отползла, Джим шагнула внутрь. Фонарь осветил длинную узкую пещеру, загибающуюся и уходящую вглубь. Пещера была сухая, на стенах горели факелы. Джим не чувствовала духоты, по крайней мере, большей, чем на поверхности. Видимо, откуда-то шёл приток воздуха. Она прислушалась: из глубины доносились звуки, похожие на звериное рыканье. Она побежала.

Пять раз споткнувшись, поднявшись и разодрав в кровь колени, Джим вбежала в хорошо освещённый зал. Больше ничего заметить она не успела, потому что на неё бросился огромный обнажённый вулканец. Джим замешкалась, переводя фазер на оглушение, и тяжёлый кулак отправил её в нокаут. Боль была сильной, но недолгой, Джим поглотила тьма.

 

27.

― Кризис миновал. Он выживет, ― проговорила вошедшая и поджала тонкие, как нитка, губы.

Её острый взгляд остановился на Спок.

― Принцип случайности сработал в твою пользу. Если бы Стонн скончался, ты бы ответила по законам нашего народа.

― Я была готова ответить, Т’Пау.

― Насилие неприемлемо для вулканцев.

― Я боролась за жизнь моей t’hy’la. Насилие было логично.

Т’Пау смерила её колючим взглядом.

― Придя в создание, Стонн многократно повторил одну и ту же просьбу. Он умоляет разорвать узы между ним и тобой.

― Я приветствую его решение, Т’Пау.

― Мнение женщины в этом вопросе нерелеванто, ты знаешь это, Спок.

― Это нелогично, Т’Пау.

― Возможно. Но это наши традиции.

Матриарх указала на Джим:

― Ты по-прежнему отказываешься показать её нашим целителям?

― Она человек, Т’Пау. Доктор Маккой позаботится о ней лучше. Я уверена в его компетентности.

Джим слабо улыбнулась.

― Это твой выбор, ― произнесла  Т’Пау. ― Подойди.

Спок отступила от койки и опустилась перед матриархом на колено. Та расположила пальцы на её лице.

― Я не могу отыскать связь со Стонном в твоём разуме. Её нет. Это необычно, так как практически не имеет аналогов. Когда вулканец охвачен плак-тау, ему достаточно секундного прикосновения, чтобы установить связь с кем угодно, даже с представителем пси-нулевого вида. Вероятно, телепатия Стонна обладает существенным изъяном. Или… ― брови Т’Пау поползли вверх. ― Твоя связь с Кирк невероятно сильна. Возможно, именно она уничтожила узы, которыми тебя и Стонна связали в детстве, и она же не позволила Стонну создать новую связь. В таком случае, позволь  выразить мне свои соболезнования, Спок. Стать жертвой чужого пон-фарра без защиты уз ― самое мучительное, что может случиться с вулканкой.

― Нет, Т’Пау. Потерять Джим было бы хуже.

― Ваша связь возникла спонтанно. Это недостойно взрослой вулканки. Ты пострадала заслуженно.

― Одобрение насилия неприемлемо для вулканцев, Т’Пау.

Они схлестнулись взглядами,  матриарх опустила глаза первой.

― Я поставлю перед Советом Вулкана вопрос о праве женщин разрывать узы. Если состояние Кирк позволяет, вы можете лететь. Вы свободны.

 

28.

― Посмотри, ―Боунз наклонил голову, чтобы Джим было лучше видно. ― У меня уже половина волос седых.

Джим чувствовала себя уже совсем здоровой, но Маккой, видимо, из вредности не выпускал её из лазарета.

― Ты видишь, да? Это всё ты и твоя гоблинша.

― Да ладно, Боунз. Всё уже позади. Если хочешь, могу тебе краску для волос реплицировать. Любого цвета.

― Ага, краску, конечно, ― проворчал доктор. ― А ты представь себя на моём месте: жду, волнуюсь, переживаю.  Думаю: звонить или не звонить?  Позвоню  ― а ты отвлечёшься и шасть вниз головой с какого-нибудь утёса! И тут наконец звонит коммуникатор, но вместо твоего голоса ― Спок. Доктор, кричит, срочно готовьтесь лечить. Что я должен был подумать? То её ничем не пробьёшь, а тут буквально в крик.

― Мне жаль, что я всех напугала.

― У меня едва инфаркт не случился. А она уже связь выключила, и в шаттле у меня кроме набора первой помощи ничего нет. Я приготовил, что было, и принялся ждать. Как я тебя ругал за то, что ты одна убежала!

― Боунз, я не беспомощная малышка, а старпом этого корабля. И в итоге я всё правильно сделала. Т’Пау сказала, ещё немного, и разум Спок был бы необратимо повреждён.

― Ага. Вот только я, наверное, тогда и поседел. Информации ноль, сделать ничего не можешь. Вдруг ты уже мертва, а я стою, как дурак, и перебираю инструменты. Минут, наверное, десять прошло, и тут вбегает она с тобой на руках. Ты без сознания, в красной и зелёной крови, гоблинша не просто в крови, но ещё и голая. В кошмарах теперь будет сниться. Положила тебя на кушетку, я сразу же занялся тобой. Ушиб головного мозга средней тяжести, перелом свода черепа, переломы четырёх рёбер и гематом без счёта. Когда привёл тебя в божеский вид, смотрю, она всё там же ― сидит в углу, смотрит на тебя и дрожит.

― Только никому об этом не рассказывай.

― Джим, за кого ты меня принимаешь?.. Обработал её раны, попробовал вколоть успокоительное, отдал свою форменку и брюки ― так и ходил в футболке и трусах, когда заявились вулканцы. Потом они её увели.

― Они не были грубы с ней? ― перебила Джим.

―  Да нет, обычные зеленокровые компьютеры… Но наша пацифистка неслабо накостыляла тому парню! Неделю провалялся в коме ― я перед вылетом разговорился с одним остроухим ― пришлось извлекать фрагменты кости из ткани головного мозга.

― Да мне как-то Стонна не особенно жаль.

― Но ведь неудачная вышла для него первая брачная ночь, согласись?

― Как сказала бы Т’Пау, принцип случайности сработал не в его пользу.

Дверь палаты отползла в сторону, при взгляде на вошедшего лицо Джим вытянулось.

― Капитан.

― Маккой, ей уже лучше?

― Сэр, если речь идёт о взятии лейтенанта Кирк под арест, я категорически протестую. Её состояние ещё недостаточно стабильное…

― Вы заслужили арест в равной мере, если уж на то пошло. Однако, не в этот раз. Из Штаба Флота сообщили, что Т’Пау попросила передать свою признательность за то, что благодаря вашим действиям была спасена её соотечественница.

― Спасибо, сэр.

― Мне неизвестно, что приключилось на Вулкане, но видимо, я был не прав, отмахнувшись от ваших слов. Я рад, что с вами и со Спок всё в порядке.

― Спасибо, сэр, ― повторила Джим.

― Но больше никаких угонов, ясно?

― Так точно.

Пайк повернулся и вышел, Маккоя отозвала сестра Чепэл. Но Джим не грозило одиночество: за дверью палаты ждали сразу две Спок.

 

29.

― Ненавижу его! ― Джим так стиснула кулаки, что ногти впились в кожу, а костяшки побелели.

Спок нежно коснулась её лица.

― Стонн не управлял собой, его толкали инстинкты. В моём разуме он увидел узы между тобой и мной, в тебе он чувствовал соперницу. Он с лёгкостью мог убить тебя, ― голос Спок дрогнул.

Джим крепче прижалась к ней.

― Это ерунда, забудь, со мною всё хорошо. Я ненавижу Стонна за другое. За то, что был с тобой, шарился в твоём разуме. Ненавижу за боль, которую он тебе причинил!

Волна любви окутала Джим. Нежность, забота, обожание. Понимание.

Джим знала, что и Спок сейчас чувствует то же, ведь связь работала в обе стороны.

― Я хочу, чтобы той боли не было, ― прошептала Джим. ― Хочу, чтобы ты была счастлива всегда. Сейчас и в будущем, и в прошлом. Если есть возможность изгнать память о той ночи, нужно сделать это, прошу.

Спок медленно провела ладонью по её щеке.

― Я встречусь с целителем.

― Спасибо! ― Джим сжала её в объятиях.

Но сквозь собственное ликование она чувствовала льющиеся по связи, помимо любви и нежности, неуверенность Спок, стыд и чувство вины.

 

 

― Наша связь возникла спонтанно, ― негромко сказала Спок. ― В тот вечер, перед высадкой на Вулкан, когда мы соединили разумы, я… была эмоционально скомпрометирована. Я даже не осознала, что установила между нами узы.  Т’Пау права, это поступок, недостойный вулканки.

―Что ты хочешь этим сказать? ― спросила Джим как можно мягче.

― Я пойму, если ты захочешь разорвать связь, ― ответила Спок едва слышно.

― Однажды я отказала тебе. Думала, что жертвую собой ради твоего блага, ― Джим зарылась пальцами в мягкие блестящие волосы.  ― Второй раз это уж слишком. Нет, Спок, даже не надейся. Только если ты сама этого захочешь… ― Джим всем телом прильнула к Спок и прошептала прямо ей в губы. ― Ты ― чудо, мечта, сокровище. Ты ― лучший из миров, какие только есть в этой вселенной. Разве возможно от тебя отказаться? ― Джим покачала головой. ― Я лучше умру.

Спок устремилась к ней в поцелуе; Джим отозвалась пылко, самозабвенно и жарко. Она ласкала Спок и, благодаря узам, чувствовала, как под её ласками тают стыд, страх и вина, сменяясь чистым, беспримесным счастьем.

 

30.

― Знаешь, мне нравится мечтать о том, что мы с тобой были знакомы всегда, с самого-самого детства. Вместе играли в песочнице, падали с велосипеда, лазили по деревьям. ― Джим с довольной улыбкой покосилась на кольцо у Спок на пальце.

― Я бы тебя подружила с Ай-Чайей, ― серьёзно проговорила Спок.

― О, да! А на сехлатах можно ездить, как на пони?

― Если бы у кого и вышло, Джим, то только у тебя.

― Тогда как только Пайк даст нам следующий отпуск, мы отправляемся на Вулкан!

― Полагаю, доктор эту идею не одобрит.

Их руки, тела, волосы припорошил белоснежный песок. В воздухе пахло солью. Зелёные океанские воды с мерным шумом накатывали на пляж. «Энтерпрайз» кружила на орбите, заканчивался последний день увольнительной.

Джим стиснула Спок в объятиях и, дурачась, повалила на песок.

 

**Конец**


End file.
